ONLY YOU CAN SAVE ME by kyla713 in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - A vida de Bella está em frangalhos. Casamento desfeito e agora uma moto quebrada também. Até que um mecânico sexy entra em sua vida, assim como a filha dele. Eles podem ser as soluções para os passados conturbados um do outro?
1. Só você pode me salvar

**ONLY YOU CAN SAVE ME**

**Autora: kyla713 **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1705637/ kyla713 )

**Tradutoras:** Ju Martinhão & Bruna Gabriele

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Dor / Conforto

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Only You Can Save Me **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5421529/ 1/ Only_You_Can_Save_Me )

**Sinopse:** A vida de Bella está em frangalhos. Casamento desfeito e agora uma moto quebrada também. Até que um mecânico sexy entra em sua vida, assim como a filha dele. Eles podem ser as soluções para os passados conturbados um do outro? Todos humanos. Escrita para o concurso do Ninapolitan D.I.L.F.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **kyla713**, a nós só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>SÓ VOCÊ PODE ME SALVAR<strong>

**Capítulo 1 – Só você pode me salvar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão**  
><strong>_

"Maldito seja!" Eu gritei e chutei o escapamento do meu recentemente adquirido 'pagamento do divórcio', a única coisa que Jacob não queria que eu tivesse.

_Minha Harley Sportster*****._

_*Foto da moto de Bella: http:/ i89. photobucket. com/ albums/ k202/ kyla713/ img_Sportster1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Por toda a sua insistência para que eu aprendesse a pilotar enquanto éramos casados, ele também não queria deixá-la ir quando nos separamos. No entanto, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu permitisse que a destruidora estabelecesse sequer como uma unha sobre ela.

Ela já teve o suficiente do que era meu.

Jake e eu só tínhamos sido casados por três anos, mas eu nunca esperei que as coisas acabassem assim. Se alguém tivesse me dito há cinco anos que eu seria uma divorciada com 23 anos de idade com mais nada a mostrar do que uma moto que nem sequer ligava, eu teria rido na sua cara.

Nós tínhamos sido perfeitos juntos desde o colegial. Ambos sendo de lares monoparentais e pais solteiros neles - Jake e eu tínhamos nos ligado facilmente sobre nossa terra muito comum, nossa criação. Nós tínhamos crescido pescando, acampando e subindo em árvores, tudo o que tínhamos apreciado fazer juntos ao longo do nosso relacionamento. Ele me ensinou como fazer uma troca de óleo em um carro, apertar o cano com vazamento embaixo da nossa pia da cozinha e re-calafetar a banheira. No entanto, quando se tratava de determinar por que minha moto não ligava para que eu pudesse chegar ao trabalho a tempo; essa parte foi, de algum modo, esquecida.

Assim que eu estava ligando para o meu chefe para avisá-lo que tiraria o dia livre, ouvi uma buzina alta e rapidamente me virei, pegando a visão de uma familiar caminhonete preta parando atrás de mim na garagem.

"Hey, Bells, o que está acontecendo?" Seth perguntou em sua voz jovial quando pulou da cabine.

Respirei fundo e exalei lentamente, colocando um sorriso no meu rosto. Era ainda tão estranho socializar com os amigos de Jake da reserva às vezes, apesar de eles terem sido também uma parte da minha vida por tanto tempo e eu adorá-los. Alguns, no entanto, pareceram distanciar-se de mim desde o divórcio, e eu tinha meio que esperado que Seth estivesse entre eles.

"Seth. Oi, o que o traz aqui?" Eu respondi, fazendo minha melhor tentativa de parecer calma e relaxada. Eu tinha voltado para Phoenix para estar perto do meu pai depois da separação, então a surpresa ao ver Seth aqui era nada menos que surpreendente.

Aparentemente, a minha inquietação era mais transparente do que eu pensava e ele se aproximou de mim, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros.

"Você realmente não achou que eu correria com a maioria, não é, Hells Bells*****?" Ele respondeu com um sorriso amigável e eu ri de mim mesma. Ele tinha inventado esse nome para mim da primeira vez que Jake e eu tínhamos levado as motos com ele para o deserto, chocando os dois quando eu a guiei facilmente e não caí nenhuma vez.

_* Hells Bells: traduzindo literalmente, seria 'Sinos do Inferno', que é também o nome de uma música do AC/DC._

Bons tempos. Tempos felizes. Que agora parecia uma eternidade atrás.

Eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros em resposta e ele me puxou para seus braços, abraçando-me apertado. Eu enrijeci ligeiramente em seu abraço, mas acabei relaxando e passando os braços em volta dele também. Seth tinha sido um dos meus melhores amigos além de Jake por muito tempo, e o pensamento que eu o tinha perdido também era algo que tinha me golpeado profundamente.

"Vai ser preciso muito mais do que isso para me afastar. Jake foi um idiota do caralho por deixá-la ir." Ele rosnou e eu ri suavemente através das lágrimas se construindo. Não que eu tenha achado sua declaração particularmente divertida, mas mais pelo seu tom e pelo fato de que em todos os anos que eu o conhecia, eu nunca tinha ouvido Seth amaldiçoar nenhuma vez. "E nem sequer me faça _começar_ sobre a minha irmã. Tenho sentido a sua falta, Bella".

Eu o abracei mais apertado ao redor da cintura, permitindo-me um momento mais de conforto antes de me mover. "Tenho sentido sua falta também, Seth. É bom vê-lo".

Seth retomou seu sorriso contagiante, recostando-se contra o assento da minha moto. "Então, o que ela fez?"

Olhei para ele brevemente antes de voltar meu olhar para a moto. "Você quer dizer _além_ de fazer-me me arrepender vender meu carro ainda _mais_ e fazer-me perder um dia de trabalho do qual eu realmente não posso me dar ao luxo, e ainda _manter_ o dito trabalho?" Eu zombei enquanto divagava, cruzando meus braços sobre o peito e inclinando-me bruscamente contra o espaço ao lado dele. Embora financeiramente eu estivesse indo bem, o fato de eu ter um artigo enorme a entregar que eu mal tinha começado não ficaria bem com o meu chefe. Deixei escapar um suspiro pesado e meus olhos caíram ao chão, balançando a cabeça. "Não vai ligar e não é exatamente como se eu tivesse o meu próprio mecânico mais".

Senti o braço de Seth vir ao redor dos meus ombros, puxando-me contra o seu peito e passando a mão em círculos grandes nas minhas costas. Mais uma vez, eu saudei o gesto. Nunca me senti tão sozinha em minha vida como eu tinha desde que tudo isso aconteceu e eu não podia sequer imaginar o que eu tinha feito de errado para merecer isso. Como se ouvindo minha pergunta silenciosa, ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou mais apertado.

"Você é _muito_ boa para isso, Bella. Nunca se permita pensar diferente." Ele disse suavemente antes de se afastar para olhar para mim. "Além disso, eu sei de um mecânico _muito_ melhor que não só faria um trabalho melhor, mas também não vai cobrar-lhe um braço e uma perna porque você é uma mulher".

Inclinei minha cabeça e franzi os lábios para ele em aborrecimento, apenas para ser encontrada com ele segurando as mãos para cima em defesa.

"Não me olhe desse jeito! É um fato bem conhecido que a maioria dos mecânicos cobrará mais a uma mulher, assumindo que elas não sabem nada diferente e não vão pechinchar." Ele respondeu e eu rolei os olhos. "Mas, acredite em mim, ele tem sido meu mecânico durante anos e ele tem mantido meu bebê ronronando".

"Tudo bem, dê-me o nome dele e vou ligar para ele." Eu suspirei exasperada e comecei a caminhar em direção à casa.

"Vou fazer melhor que isso. Venha, vou levá-la até lá." Seth respondeu, batendo o estribo lateral com o pé e rolando-o para a caçamba da sua caminhonete. "Poderia muito bem usar produtivamente o seu dia, você não acha?"

"Seth, sério, você não..." Eu comecei enquanto andava em sua direção, mas parei bruscamente quando ele puxou a rampa da sua porta traseira para rolar a moto para a caminhonete.

Fechando-a, ele caminhou para o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta. "Nunca se sabe. Poderia ser algo menor. É melhor saber agora, certo?"

"Acho que sim." Respondi, suspirando pesadamente enquanto ele levantou-me para a caminhonete. Ele tinha um ponto, este era o meu único modo de transporte, então a atenção imediata seria necessária. Eu precisava de uma forma para chegar ao trabalho e eu não tinha muitos amigos aqui em Phoenix, e meu pai trabalhava horas ímpias na delegacia de polícia. Portanto, isso me deixava com poucas opções.

Seth conversava alegremente no caminho para a loja, deixando muito pouco espaço para a minha entrada, o que me serviu bem. Era sempre bom estar em torno de Seth por essa razão, e eu tinha esquecido o quanto eu gostava de passar tempo com ele mais do que dos outros amigos de Jake. Seu sorriso era contagiante, como era o seu comportamento jovial, facilmente permitindo que você esquecesse tudo que estivesse incomodando, mesmo que apenas por pouco tempo.

De repente, ele saiu da estrada e a caminhonete derrapou quando atravessamos o estacionamento não pavimentado, mexendo uma nuvem de poeira em torno de nós. Quando finalmente paramos e a poeira começou a baixar, eu me senti como se tivesse acabado de entrar em um daqueles postos de gasolina de beira de estrada em filmes antigos dos anos sessenta. Certamente não parecia grande coisa... um edifício caiado com uma pequena loja ao lado, a música alta de rock ecoando pela porta da garagem aberta.

_Este_ era o mecânico de Seth?

Ele tocou a buzina da sua caminhonete em uma estranha melodia e minha cabeça girou em direção a ele com os olhos arregalados, mas ele não percebeu enquanto pulava da cabine.

"Hey, Cullen!" Ele gritou alto e meus olhos caíram ao meu colo.

_Os homens são tão detestáveis,_ pensei comigo mesma e balancei a cabeça, assustando levemente quando a porta ao meu lado se abriu e Seth estendeu a mão para mim.

"Seth, quanto tempo, homem. Como vai?" Uma voz profunda, mas suave, respondeu, não de toda dura e grave como eu estava esperando.

Quando Seth levantou-me do chão da cabine, meus olhos subiram para encontrar um homem caminhando em direção a nós, que também não parecia se encaixar com a voz que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele certamente _parecia_ com um mecânico; cabelo despenteado, barba por fazer, calça jeans desbotada e apertada e uma camisa regata branca com manchas de graxa espalhadas por ela, mostrando seus braços musculosos e os ombros. Ele estava limpando as mãos em um pano enquanto se movia em direção a nós e eu meio que esperei olhar de volta até encontrar um cigarro pendurado em seus lábios, em vez do palito situado no canto da sua boca. Apesar de saber melhor, eu não pude evitar olhar.

Ele era o epítome de um _homem_.

"Nada mal. Minha amiga aqui parece estar tendo alguma dificuldade com sua moto, então, é claro, eu tive que trazê-la para o melhor." Seth riu e o homem revirou os olhos com um sorriso, empurrando o pano no bolso de trás . "Edward Cullen, esta é minha amiga, Bella Bla-".

"Swan." Eu corrigi abruptamente, ganhando um olhar de desculpas de Seth. _Velhos hábitos custam a morrer,_ pensei, mesmo tendo que _me_ corrigir uma ou duas vezes desde que reverti de volta para o meu nome de solteira após o divórcio. "Bella Swan".

"Prazer em conhecê-la. Então, o que parece ser o problema?" Ele perguntou em um tom profissional, apontando para a caçamba da caminhonete onde minha moto estada encostada ao lado.

Dei de ombros e balancei a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Ela simplesmente não ligou esta manhã".

"Soa como um problema muito grande." Ele respondeu com um sorriso e depois virou-se para Seth. "Ajude-me a levá-la para a garagem e eu vou dar uma olhada".

Eu fiquei para trás e observei enquanto os dois homens a rolaram pela rampa, mas meus olhos trancados _nele_ enquanto eles a traziam para o edifício.

Ele parecia estar em seu início a meados dos anos trinta, e meu melhor palpite seria de cerca de 1m82cm de altura... sem as botas. Corpo longo e fino e os braços mais incríveis que eu acho que já vi em um homem, com uma tatuagem de uma sequência de caracteres chineses circulando seu bíceps esquerdo*****. Meu olhar desceu até a sua mão, que estava agora segurando o guidão da minha moto, chocada ao não encontrar nenhuma aliança, ou mesmo uma indicação de uma. Finalmente, meus olhos se estabeleceram no pano saindo do bolso de trás da sua calça jeans, cobrindo sua apertada...

_* Tatuagem do Edward: http:/ i89. photobucket. com/ albums/ k202/ kyla713/ tattoo. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Senhorita?" Sua voz me pegou de surpresa e eu senti meu coração começar a martelar em constrangimento que ele tivesse acabado de me pegar admirando sua bunda. _O que diabos deu em mim?_ "Chave?"

"Ah, certo. Desculpe." Eu ri desconfortavelmente, cavando minhas chaves do meu bolso da jaqueta surrada e entregando a ele.

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso torto e depois acenou com a cabeça para trás. "Por que vocês dois não esperam lá dentro? Isto deve levar apenas alguns minutos".

Eu concordei e Seth pegou meu braço gentilmente, guiando-me para dentro da loja. Quando comecei a olhar ao redor das paredes e inalar o surpreendente cheiro forte de couro, percebi exatamente o quanto eu mesma _não_ possuía para alguém cujo único meio de transporte era agora uma motocicleta. Eu tinha o básico, um capacete e uma jaqueta de couro velha de Jake que não cabia nele desde a 10ª série. Botas, luvas e até mesmo perneiras***** para proteger as minhas pernas pareciam nunca ter atravessado a mente de Jake.

_* Perneiras: são as calças, presas na cintura e abertas na bunda e na frente. Todo piloto de Harley sabe que as perneiras são as pernas de couro que protegem em um acidente e que, no tempo frio, ajudam a manter-se aquecido. Vaqueiros também usam. Foto: __http : / www . ridinginstyleleather . ca / images / C324%20LADIES%20CHAPS . jpg__ (tirar os espaços)_

"Deveria ter me falado que você estava de volta ao mercado, Bells." Seth brincou, cutucando meu quadril suavemente quando se moveu para o meu lado.

"Eu o quê?" Eu respondi, ainda um pouco desorientada, mas balancei a cabeça rapidamente quando ele levantou a sobrancelha. "Oh. Não, por que você acha algo assim? Eu tive mais do que a minha cota por um longo tempo por vir".

"Por favor." Seth zombou, revirando os olhos. "Você acabou de olhar para o Cullen como um oásis num deserto".

Eu ri nervosamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto concentrei em meus dedos correndo sobre o couro notavelmente macio das luvas na minha frente. "Seth, vamos lá, não seja ridículo. Eu não posso olhar para um homem sem alguém automaticamente assumindo que eu o estou _encarando_?"

"Bella, 'encarando' não implica ficar mais familiarizado com a bunda dele do que está a sua Levi's." Seth atirou de volta e fugiu para fora do caminho antes de meu punho entrar em contato com o seu braço. "Eu vou lhe poupar algum tempo, querida. Ele tem 34 anos, solteiro, mas não no mercado. Realmente meio que se mantém para si mesmo fora da loja".

"Huh." Eu respondi um pouco distraída, minha mão caindo ao meu lado e voltei minha atenção para Seth. "Nada para se preocupar então, certo? Além disso, ele é velho demais para mim, de qualquer maneira".

"Não significa que você deve enterrar-se longe para sempre. Prazer em ver você pelo menos espreitando o que está lá fora, você _deveria_. Você é muito jovem para desistir completamente por causa do erro de outra pessoa".

"Bem..."

Eu pulei levemente ao som da voz de Edward entrando pela porta, e ele parou por um momento enquanto limpava suas mãos.

"Eu não sei quanto tempo passou desde a última vez que alguém deu uma olhada nela, mas o filtro de ar está entupido e a bomba injetora de combustível está destruída. É por isso que nem sequer vira." Ele disse em um tom de negócios, e retornando o pano para o seu bolso traseiro. "Não é um conserto complicado, mas eu não seria capaz de terminá-lo até mais tarde nesta tarde, ou até amanhã de manhã".

Meu queixo cerrou enquanto ele falava e os meus punhos apertaram. Jake tinha me garantido que a moto estava em bom estado quando ele a deixou para mim há nem mesmo dois meses. _Mentiroso filho da puta_, eu rosnei mentalmente. Não se tratava apenas de uma despesa que eu não tinha planejado, mas eu também poderia ter que buscar uma forma alternativa para o trabalho.

_Fabuloso._

"Então, quanto?" Perguntei com naturalidade, dobrando os braços sobre o peito e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Aproximadamente".

"Bem, o filtro de ar não é muito, mas a bomba com o trabalho." Ele fez uma pausa, coçando o queixo com a mão. "Isso provavelmente vai custar a você algo em torno de US $350".

Suspirei pesadamente, levando minha mão até minha testa para esfregar o estresse disso. Eu definitivamente tinha o dinheiro, nunca na minha vida eu tinha sido tão grata por ter crescido com um pai frugal e simplista. Eu nunca gastava dinheiro em coisas fúteis, e exatamente tais ocasiões especiais como esta eram uma excelente razão por que.

_Você nunca sabe quando uma despesa inesperada pode surgir, Bella. Melhor estar preparada,_ meu pai costumava dizer-me sempre que eu pedia algo extravagante e desnecessário quando eu estava crescendo. Nunca essa lição de vida tinho sido mais útil do que neste exato momento.

"Ok, tudo bem. O que for preciso." Respondi, tomando as minhas chaves da sua mão estendida, retirando aquela da minha moto do chaveiro e entregando de volta para ele.

"Uh, Bella?" Ele chamou quando comecei a andar em direção à porta. Virei-me para encontrá-lo sorrindo e olhando para mim com expectativa. "Posso ter o seu número?"

"Meu o quê?" Eu engasguei com os olhos arregalados, percebendo que este homem lindo-e-indisponível tinha acabado de me pedir meu número de telefone.

"O seu número. Para que eu possa avisá-la quando a moto estiver pronta." Ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Devo ter me mudado em cinquenta tons de vermelho, meus olhos caindo para o chão na humilhação. _Obviamente_, ele precisava do meu número para isso. "Oh, certo".

Estendendo a mão debaixo do balcão, ele puxou uma folha de carbono e começou a escrever, até que finalmente a entregou para mim. "Aqui, apenas preencha suas informações e a deixe no caixa quando tiver terminado. Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Eu devo ligar para você amanhã à tarde, no mais tardar".

Eu balancei a cabeça, mantendo meus olhos na folha na minha frente enquanto procurava desesperadamente na minha jaqueta por uma caneta, até que uma foi balançada na frente do meu rosto.

"Tudo que você tem a fazer é pedir." Ele disse com uma voz suave, e virou-se para fazer o seu caminho de volta para a garagem. "Vejo você amanhã, Bella".

Sua voz desapareceu pela porta até que finalmente se fechou atrás dele, mas não antes dos meus olhos pegarem mais um vislumbre do que estava escondido sob aquela Levi's.

"Você não tem jeito." Seth riu ao meu lado e eu dei um soco no seu braço de novo enquanto terminei de preencher a ordem de serviço. "Ei, se você precisar de uma carona para o trabalho amanhã, eu ficaria feliz para buscá-la de manhã".

"Oh não." Eu respondi casualmente e depois soltei um suspiro pesado, percebendo que eu realmente não tinha outra opção. Quaisquer amigos que eu uma vez tive, com exceção de Seth, foram perdidos com o divórcio e eu não tinha exatamente colocado um monte de esforço em ser social desde então. "Na verdade, eu realmente aprecio isso, Seth. Obrigada".

"É para o que são os amigos, Bells." Ele respondeu, envolvendo seu braço em meus ombros e me levando para fora para a caminhonete.

Senti um arrepio frio na espinha de repente e olhei por cima do meu ombro, localizando Edward parado na porta da garagem. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, seus olhos presos na...

_Ele estava olhando para a minha bunda?_

Quando seu olhar subiu para o meu e sua mão estendeu para a sua nuca, esfregando-a rudemtente antes de rapidamente voltar para dentro do prédio, eu sorri levemente quando recebi a minha resposta.

_Ele está indisponível, Bella,_ lembrei-me enquanto subia na caminhonete. E você não está interessada, mesmo que ele estivesse.

**x-x-x**

No dia seguinte, no trabalho, minha mente estava tão longe de se focar na coluna na minha tela em que eu _deveria_ estar trabalhando, ao invés de ficar aqui olhando para o meu telefone à espera da ligação dele, o prazo final sendo amanhã à tarde. Edward estava consumindo meus pensamentos e definitivamente _não_ na forma de um mecânico consertando minha moto, embora aquelas reflexões não fossem inteiramente desagradáveis também. A imagem dele por debaixo da moto, alicate na mão... um brilho de suor e manchas de graxa cobrindo seus músculos...

_Deus, eu precisava transar._

Por volta das duas horas em ponto, meu telefone começou a vibrar na minha mesa com um número desconhecido, e eu atendi rapidamente. "Olá?"

"O-olá. Esta é uma ligação de cortesia para informá-la que sua casa pode ser elegível para se qualificar para..."

_Fodidos telemarketing,_ rosnei internamente para a voz automática, pressionando o botão encerrar e jogando meu telefone de volta para a mesa. Passando minhas mãos no meu cabelo, eu me inclinei para trás e girei a cadeira lentamente.

O que diabos havia comigo? Eu não tinha _acabado_ de sair de um casamento de três anos, mortalmente encerrado? Por que eu me traria de volta a isso, ainda que para outro homem igualmente indisponível? Eu precisava dar um passo atrás e me reagrupar... para tirar este homem da minha cabeça... para...

O zumbido do meu telefone quebrou meus pensamentos enquanto meu braço caiu dos meus olhos.

"Bella Swan." Atendi brandamente.

"Senhorita Swan, aqui é Edward Cullen." Ouvi a voz dele filtrar através do telefone e eu imediatamente desliguei o som. _Não está ajudando o esforço de reagrupamento,_ pensei. Se qualquer coisa, ele parecia mais masculino e atraente do que ontem. "Da oficina?"

"Sim, claro." Expirei pesadamente em uma tentativa de me recompor depois de perceber que eu nunca tinha reconhecido que ele tinha dito alguma coisa.

"Eu só queria avisá-la que sua moto está pronta. Você pode pegá-la quando estiver pronta." Ele afirmou, retomando o seu tom de negócios do qual me lembrei de ontem.

"Ah, certo, hum." Respondi, olhando para o meu relógio. "Até que horas você está aberto hoje?"

"A garagem está aberta até às cinco, mas alguém vai estar aqui na loja até as nove. Então não se preocupe se..."

"Não, eu estarei aí." Eu o cortei rapidamente, um pouco mais alto do que eu tinha a intenção, chamando a atenção de vários dos meus colegas de trabalho em cubículos adjacentes. Abaixei minha cabeça ligeiramente e escondi meu rosto com a minha mão. "Quero dizer, vou falar com a minha chefe. Estarei aí em breve".

"Vejo você depois, Bella." Eu jurei que quase podia ouvir uma risada em sua voz quando ele respondeu, mas mesmo isso não impediu o arrepio percorrendo minha espinha ao ouvir o som do meu nome saindo dos seus lábios antes de ele desligar.

_Puta merda, eu tinha 15 anos?_ Amaldiçoei-me e empurrei-me rudemente da minha cadeira com um gemido frustrado, enviando uma mensagem de texto para Seth.

Felizmente, minha chefe, Ângela, não teve nenhum problema sobre eu sair mais cedo depois de assegurar-lhe que eu chegaria cedo na manhã seguinte para terminar o artigo. No momento em que cheguei lá embaixo, Seth já estava esperando por mim fora das portas da frente.

Durante a curta viagem de carro para a loja, meus pensamentos estavam fervilhando. Talvez Seth estivesse certo ontem. Eu tinha 23 anos, tinha sido quase dois anos desde que me separei de Jake, e vários meses desde que o divórcio foi finalizado. Por que eu deveria ser a única sentada sozinha no meu apartamento noite após noite porque meu ex-marido não conseguiu manter seu pau em suas calças? Por que _ele_ deveria conseguir o felizes para sempre? Por que _ela_ estava conseguindo o _meu_?

Eu tinha jogado pelas regras. Eu casei com o meu namoradinho da adolescência, comecei a estabelecer a nossa casa para a nossa futura família, e consegui nossos pés firmemente plantados no chão. Tinha sido totalmente dedicada ao meu marido e nosso casamento.

Eles não tinham seguido _nenhuma_ delas, e ela estava vivendo no que já foi a _minha_ casa, com o _meu_ Jake, tendo o que, por todos os direitos, deveria ser o _meu_ filho.

Onde eu tinha errado? Talvez eu realmente devesse ouvir Seth e começar a seguir em frente. Voltar para a minha vida, buscar o _meu_ felizes para sempre com um homem que _me_ amasse e quisesse essa vida e família _comigo_. Concentrar-me no meu futuro, em vez de me deter sobre o meu passado.

"Você está muito quieta hoje, mesmo para _você_. Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos?" Seth comentou e eu virei a cabeça para encontrá-lo sorrindo para mim.

Sorri ligeiramente de volta e balancei minha cabeça, meus olhos caindo de volta no meu colo. "Nada. Apenas fazendo um monte de pensamentos sobre o que você disse ontem, e eu acho que você está certo. Eu estive deprimida por tempo demais sobre Jake".

"Por favor, não me diga que esta revelação súbita tem algo a ver com o Cullen." Seth respondeu com um suspiro. Balancei minha cabeça lentamente enquanto brincava com os meus dedos e pegava na perna da minha calça. "Bella, sério. Simplesmente não vá por esse caminho. Eu acho ótimo que você esteja pronta para seguir em frente, mas há uma séria bagagem com o Cullen".

"Eu aprecio sua preocupação, Seth. Mas, realmente, não estou interessada".

Até _eu_ podia ouvir a meia-verdade na minha voz mesmo antes de eu sentir seu olhar descrente sobre mim. Ele soltou um suspiro derrotado quando entramos no estacionamento de terra e parou. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto suave.

"Simplesmente não. Está bem?"

Balancei a cabeça em silêncio enquanto abri a porta e pulei para o chão, correndo para dentro da loja e perguntando ao homem no balcão da frente por Edward. Ele desapareceu rapidamente na garagem e eu levei um momento para realmente olhar para a pequena área enquanto eu esperava. No entanto, apenas uma coisa por trás do caixa chamou minha atenção.

Uma foto emoldurada de uma menininha em uma pequena motocicleta, com óculos de proteção sobre os olhos que pareciam ocupar metade do seu rosto e um capacete com chifres de carneiro saindo dos lados*****. Foi a coisa mais preciosa que eu já vi e fiquei tão fascinada que assustei um pouco pelo som de uma moto estacionando na frente da loja. Olhei pela janela da porta, observando a minha moto aparecer, lentamente puxando para o lugar no estacionamento com Edward montado nela, e a visão me deu calafrios.

_*__Foto da menininha__: http:/ i89. photobucket. com/ albums/ k202/ kyla713/ Motorcycle_3_by_Kiwidoll. jpg (retirar espaços)_

_Há uma séria bagagem com o Cullen,_ Seth tinha dito e eu sabia que deveria ser um sinal de alerta enorme para se afastar...

Mas, _Deus, _ele ficava bem na minha moto.

"Ah, e Ellie ligou. Ela parecia muito chateada e urgente." O outro homem falou com Edward enquanto eles entraram e eu senti meu estômago cair inesperadamente.

E absurdamente. Seth tinha me dito ontem que ele era solteiro, ainda que isso pudesse mudar a qualquer momento.

"Obrigado. Não vai demorar muito até que eu descubra por que, eu tenho certeza." Edward respondeu calmamente e, em seguida, mudou-se para atrás do balcão, trazendo os olhos para mim. "Boa como nova. Embora se eu puder fazer uma sugestão, eu encontraria um novo mecânico".

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele falava e eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele realmente estava desviando os negócios fora de si mesmo? Eu nunca tinha ouvido minha motocicleta soar tão boa quanto tinha acabado de soar desde o dia em que eu a comprei. Ainda mais, isso significaria nunca pôr os pés nesta loja novamente. "Desculpe?"

"Quem quer que tenha feito o último trabalho naquela bela peça de maquinaria não tinha que estar nem mesmo na sala com ela. Sem qualquer apreço por ela, para não mencionar _nenhum _conhecimento da sua manutenção adequada." Ele respondeu, e enquanto eu estava atordoada pelo ligeiro toque de amargura em seu tom, fiquei aliviada de que ele não estivesse, de fato, se referindo a si mesmo. "Elas são muito delicadas e particulares, apesar do seu nome".

"Oh, bem. Você acha que você seria capaz de cuidar das minhas necessidades?" Falei sem pensar, meu queixo caindo e meus olhos fechando em constrangimento quando eu percebi como isso pode ter soado. E o riso abafado de Seth ao meu lado _não_ estava ajudando a situação. Ele não tinha _acabado_ de me avisar para ficar longe deste homem nem mesmo cinco minutos atrás? Respirei fundo e endireitei os ombros. "Então, quanto?"

Ele deslizou silenciosamente a ordem de serviço através do balcão, obviamente tentando esconder o seu sorriso, e eu a levantei para olhá-la. Um pouco mais do que eu pensava, mas ainda abaixo de US$ 400. Puxei meu talão de cheques da minha bolsa e amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração quando novamente eu não pude encontrar uma caneta, não me dando opção além de olhar de volta para ele.

"Poderia me emprestar a sua caneta de novo?" Perguntei e, com um pequeno sorriso, ele estendeu a mão atrás da sua orelha para a sua caneta e a entregou a mim. Rapidamente escrevi o cheque e o deslizei por todo o balcão para ele, seus dedos roçaram os meus minuciosamente, mas o suficiente para eu ofegar com a textura calejada deles. Embora certamente se encaixasse com o exterior áspero e masculino desse homem, eu tinha de alguma forma esperado a suavidade dos de Jake. Por todo o trabalho que ele tinha feito com as mãos, ele nunca teve essa sensação e _definitivamente_ nunca foi tão atraente. Nós dois nos afastamos de repente, como se tivéssemos sido queimados e ele se inclinou sobre o balcão para completar a ordem de serviço. O silêncio foi ensurdecedor e meu olhar se voltou para o quadro atrás dele. "Eu amo essa imagem".

Seus olhos se levantaram rapidamente para olhar para mim e depois se viraram para olhar por cima do seu ombro, voltando sua atenção para a tarefa à sua frente um momento mais tarde. "Esta é Ellie." Ele disse suavemente, seu olhar nunca subindo novamente. "Minha filha".

Tomei uma inspiração macia e súbita de ar em surpresa, observando suas feições brevemente antes da minha atenção voltar para a foto em preto e branco novamente. O pouco que pude ver do rosto dela, as semelhanças eram incrivelmente impressionantes. O conjunto da sua mandíbula quadrada, o lábio inferior carnudo e mais pronunciado, quase idêntico ao do homem em pé na minha frente. Os dedos longos na pequena mão no guidão da moto também tinham uma impressionante semelhança com os que tinham, apenas um momento atrás, roçado os meus.

Era esta a bagagem que Seth tinha falado? Uma filha? Ser um pai solteiro não era o que _eu_ consideraria 'bagagem'.

"Papai!" Uma voz chamou da porta e nós três viramos a cabeça em direção a ela, o som de um ônibus escolar se afastando do lado de fora ecoando através da porta. Uma moça alta e morena olhou para Edward e minha testa franziu, mas eu não tive a chance de colocar muito pensamento nisso antes de ela falar novamente quando veio ao lado dele. "Eu preciso de uma carona para o mercado".

"Ellie, isso pode esperar um momento? Eu estou no meio de uma coisa aqui." Edward respondeu calmamente, olhando para ela com olhos suaves, mas ainda firmes.

"Não!"

O tom desesperado da voz da menina pareceu pegar os dois homens de surpresa, indicando-me que este obviamente _não_ era um comportamento típico.

"Allison Elizabeth, isso é o suficiente." Edward disse com firmeza, suas feições instantaneamente se transformando em um olhar que eu ainda tinha que ver. Naquele momento, ele assumiu a aparência não de um mecânico sexy, mas a de um pai. "Nós podemos discutir isso em um minuto, quando eu tiver terminado com esta cliente".

"Pai, isso não pode esperar!" Ela respondeu apressadamente, parando para lançar um olhar breve entre nós três e depois correndo em torno do canto. Ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés o mais alto que pôde, puxando delicadamente em seu braço para puxá-lo para baixo mais perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Eu tive a minha menstruação, eu preciso ir ao mercado _agora_".

Durante a tentativa de manter a voz baixa, o laço de ansiedade a elevou o suficiente para que tanto Seth como eu ouvíssemos cada palavra. No entanto, mesmo se não tivéssemos ouvido, a expressão empalidecida de Edward falou alto. Seus olhos instantaneamente se moveram para Seth, que ergueu as mãos.

"De jeito nenhum, não olhe para mim, cara. É precisamente por isso que eu _não_ tenho filhos. Você está sozinho com isto." Seth disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Oh, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado. Vocês pensariam que era uma epidemia mortal, ou algo assim." Eu gemi, revirando os olhos pela forma ridícula desses dois homens e caminhei ao redor do balcão para ficar ao lado da menina. "Oi, eu sou Bella. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em levá-la, já que é óbvio que estes homens são indivíduos débeis".

A menina sorriu suavemente para mim e apertou minha mão. "Ellie, prazer em conhecê-la." Ela respondeu, seus olhos azuis cintilantes para mim e, em seguida, ela virou-se para o seu pai. "Isso está bem, pai?"

Edward olhou apreensivo entre nós, claramente sentindo-se desconfortável sobre confiar em um estranho quase completo com sua filha.

"Vou levar a caminhonete de Seth, e deixá-lo para trás como garantia." Sorri casualmente para Edward, ouvindo Ellie rir baixinho atrás de mim.

"Bells, você não pode dirigir algo tão grande." Seth repreendeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Apertei os olhos para ele, colocando minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Se eu posso dirigir aquela besta vermelha enorme de Jake para Tucson e de volta, então eu posso certamente dirigir _aquilo _por dois quilômetros!" Apontei para fora da janela para a sua caminhonete e depois segurei minha mão estendida para as suas chaves. "A menina precisa ir ao mercado, e vocês, homens, são bebês. Então, vamos lá".

Seth cautelosamente colocou suas chaves na minha mão e eu me virei para Edward, olhando para ele com expectativa e ele balançou a cabeça lentamente com os olhos arregalados. Coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro da menina e a guiei para fora, desligando o alarme quando chegamos à caminhonete e entramos.

Ellie estava olhando para mim um pouco boquiaberta quando liguei a caminhonete, e quando me encontrei com o seu olhar, ela balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, eu simplesmente nunca vi ninguém deixar meu pai sem fala, e _nunca_ uma garota".

"Bem, querida." Eu respondi enquanto afivelava meu cinto de segurança. "Eu aprendi da maneira dura que se você deixar um homem falar por você, eles vão pisar em cima de você. Um homem que _não seja_ o seu pai, a propósito".

Eu vi o pequeno sorriso que ela tinha, obviamente, herdado do seu pai, mas com um conjunto mais profundo de covinhas. Mudei a marcha da caminhonete antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre isso e puxei para fora do estacionamento de terra. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim no momento em que pegamos a estrada pavimentada, e eu estava quase com medo de encontrar seus olhos. Sendo uma criança sozinha, eu sabia que eu costumava ver as mulheres entrando na vida do meu pai – embora nunca de forma romântica - como uma ameaça ao meu senso de segurança. E pelo que eu entendi da breve troca que vi na loja, os dois eram muito mais próximos e mais abertos do que eu havia sido com Charlie.

"Então." Sua voz de repente soou através da extensão da cabine e eu olhei para ela por pouco tempo, surpresa ao encontrá-la sorrindo ligeiramente. "Meu pai está consertando a sua moto?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente com o seu tom amigável, e então rapidamente eu os trouxe de volta para encontrar a estrada. "Uhm, sim, na verdade eu estava acabando de ir buscá-la".

Um suspiro soou do outro lado do assento e eu a senti saltar do banco quando ela se virou. "_Você_ possui a Sportster?" Ela disse em descrença e quando eu balancei a cabeça, ela suspirou e caiu para trás contra o assento. "Oh, Deus, aquela coisa é _quente_! Eu totalmente quero uma daquelas quando eu fizer 16 anos. Meu pai já me prometeu uma Harley assim que eu puder dirigir. Os próximos três anos não poderão passar rápido o suficiente..."

Mordi meu lábio para suprimir uma risada para a animação súbita de Ellie com a menção de motocicletas, e isso continuou por todo o caminho através do mercado, através da breve viagem ao banheiro e até nós finalmente voltarmos para a caminhonete.

"Então, você já viu o monstro do meu pai?"

Engasguei com meu refrigerante com a sua pergunta repentina, e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Desculpe? O dele o quê?"

"Sua motocicleta." Ela respondeu, esclarecendo sua declaração e eu fechei os olhos, rapidamente me controlando e fazendo um lembrete mental de que eu estava falando com uma adolescente.

"Oh, não, eu não tive a chance de ver sua moto. Eu só falei com ele por cerca de cinco minutos entre ontem e hoje." Eu respondi quando subimos de volta para a caminhonete.

Seu rosto se iluminou de novo quando ela começou a falar sobre a Fat Boy de seu pai*** **e eu me sentia sorrir pelo seu entusiasmo. _Deve ser genético,_ eu meditei enquanto ela falava entusiasmada por todo o caminho de volta para a loja e de repente caiu em silêncio quando paramos no estacionamento. Eu me virei para olhar para ela e seu rosto tinha caído um pouco, o sorriso que esteve enfeitando suas feições durante esse tempo todo se foi enquanto ela olhava para o seu colo.

_*__Foto da moto do Edward__: http:/ i89. photobucket. com/ albums/ k202/ kyla713/ edwardharley. jpg (retirar espaços)_

"Você está bem, Ellie?" Perguntei-lhe suavemente quando ela não fez nenhum movimento para sair da caminhonete.

Ela concordou e puxou uma respiração profunda, exalando-a lentamente antes de virar os olhos de volta para mim. "Seth é seu namorado?"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram com a pergunta inesperada e eu deixei escapar uma risada ofegante, mas seu olhar nunca me deixou. "Não, definitivamente não. Somos apenas bons amigos".

Seu sorriso voltou assim muito ligeiramente, mas seus olhos voltaram para as mãos no seu colo. "É só que... eu realmente gostei de conversar com você, Bella. Eu não consigo conversar com muitas garotas, e nenhuma delas vem à loja do meu pai. E meu pai..." Ela fez uma pausa, dando de ombros com um balançar de cabeça. "Somos só eu e meu pai, você sabe. Ele não tem namorada e minha mãe... ela se foi há muito tempo. E eu sou a 'estranha garota motociclista' na escola. E você não parece como se você se importasse em conversar comigo".

Assisti quando seu sorriso lentamente desapareceu do seu rosto novamente enquanto ela falava, sentindo meu coração apertar com força por esta jovem, que já parecia sentir o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. Estendi-me através do assento para descansar a minha mão sobre a dela e ela olhou para mim novamente.

"Eu não acho que você seja estranha em nada, Ellie. Eu acho que é muito legal ter uma outra garota para 'falar de oficina' comigo." Eu respondi, dando-lhe uma piscadela e a fazendo rir.

"Eu vou te ver de novo, Bella?" Ela perguntou timidamente depois de um momento, tomando minha mão na dela e dando-lhe um aperto suave.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso." Eu disse tranquilizadoramente e, depois de aparentemente ter um momento para avaliar a minha expressão, ela mordeu o lábio enquanto um leve rubor veio através das suas bochechas. "Eu vou te dizer o quê. Se estiver tudo bem com o seu pai, eu virei depois do trabalho amanhã e você pode me ajudar a escolher uma nova jaqueta de motociclista".

Os olhos dela se levantaram para encontrar os meus com um brilho diferente neles, balançando a cabeça rapidamente e pulando para fora da caminhonete para correr em direção à loja. "Papai! Temos que ficar amanhã!"

Depois de uma risada suave com a sua animação, eu permaneci na caminhonete por um momento, descansando meu queixo no topo dos meus braços no volante em pensamento. O comportamento dela nos últimos minutos tinha tanto me intrigado como entristecido. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que ela tinha um pai que a amava muito, e pela maneira reverente como ela falou dele durante a nossa conversa, era óbvio que eles tinham uma ligação muito próxima. Mas eu sabia por experiência que não importa quão amoroso e atento um pai pode ser, havia momentos em que uma garota realmente precisava de uma mãe. Uma mulher ao redor para falar sobre coisas que os homens simplesmente não entendem, ou, como apresentado mais cedo pelo seu próprio pai, ficavam muito desconfortáveis.

_Ele não tem namorada e minha mãe... ela se foi há muito tempo._

Olhei para cima para vê-lo parado na porta esperando, olhando para mim ainda sentada na caminhonete. Eu não pude deixar de me perguntar por que ele era de fato solteiro. Ele foi muito possivelmente o homem mais bonito que já vi. O que o tinha feito fechar-se para tudo além de sua filha? Relacionamento ruim? Divórcio ruim? Ele tinha tido uma experiência semelhante à minha, que não importa quão duro você tente, nunca é o bastante?

Finalmente saindo da caminhonete, comecei a andar na direção dele. Sua expressão era difícil de ler, e eu rapidamente baixei o olhar do dele.

"Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de ultrapassar..."

"Obrigado." Um suave sussurro da sua voz me cortou e meus olhos subiram de volta aos seus, que agora estavam abatidos e com um ligeiro desconforto aparente neles. "Por ser tão boa com Ellie. Ela não tem exatamente tido isso fácil... aqui... só... obrigado".

"Ela é uma ótima garota." Eu respondi em admiração com esse homem, tão rude no exterior, mas tão gentil quando se tratava da sua filha. "Ela apenas parecia tão chateada antes, e..."

Ele olhou para mim novamente, seus olhos presos com os meus e eu fiquei momentaneamente sem fala. Eu os senti penetrar através de mim, como se eu fosse transparente para o seu olhar e o meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito. Exatamente quando seus lábios se separaram para falar, a porta atrás dele se abriu e Ellie pegou seu braço.

"Então, papai, está tudo bem? Podemos esperar por Bella amanhã, _por favor_?" Ela suplicou ao seu pai, suas pequenas mãos circundando o músculo do seu bíceps e abraçando-se contra o braço dele. "Eu prometo, eu farei _todos_ os meus trabalhos de casa amanhã no escritório antes de ela chegar aqui. _Por favor_?"

Edward olhou para mim novamente interrogativamente e eu confirmei minuciosamente. E outro dos velhos ditados do meu pai veio à mente.

_Guarde seu dinheiro para um dia chuvoso._ E eu estava começando a ver muitos dias nublados em minha previsão.

**x-x-x**

No dia seguinte, eu não poderia forçar o sorriso a sair do meu rosto. Eu tinha recebido vários olhares estranhos dos meus colegas de trabalho quando eu não só cheguei duas horas mais cedo, às 6h30 da manhã, mas eu cumprimentei cada um deles alegremente antes de me estabelecer em minha cadeira. Eu estava ansiosa para começar o meu dia e terminar o meu artigo, e não inteiramente porque eu estaria vendo Edward novamente hoje, embora essa perspectiva não fosse exatamente decepcionante.

Eu estava realmente ansiosa para passar o tempo com Ellie esta noite. Tinha sido agradável falar com ela ontem e não me incomodava nada que eu estivesse ansiosa para sair com uma adolescente. Em alguns aspectos, ela era tudo que eu gostaria de ter sido quando estava crescendo. Vibrante, enérgica, vivaz e com tal esplendor sobre ela, eu não poderia imaginar alguém não aceitar imediatamente a sua disposição amigável.

Por outro lado, também vi muito de mim na menina. A solidão e reclusão de ser a única filha de um pai que era a personificação do 'homem de homem'. Onde a minha infância foi preenchida com caminhadas e pesca no lago Havasu, e jogos de baseball na televisão todas as noites sobre a primavera e verão, ela parecia ter nascido em uma motocicleta; em um mundo de homens também. No entanto, nós duas nos adaptamos e abraçamos nosso estilo de vida, apesar dos momentos de solidão.

Terminando o meu artigo em tempo recorde, eu tinha acabado o almoço e começado a trabalhar na atribuição da próxima semana. Ângela tinha parado na minha mesa em torno do meio da manhã, o olhar em seu rosto dizendo claramente que ela estava um pouco preocupada com a minha estabilidade mental. Será que ela pensa que eu tinha finalmente estalado depois de todos esses meses de fechar-me após o divórcio? De culpar-me pela bagunça que minha vida havia se tornado?

Se ela pensasse, ela estava certa. Eu estava _farta._

Ela finalmente voltou à minha mesa às 14h30, explicando que eu tinha feito as minhas oito horas do dia e deveria começar o meu fim de semana mais cedo. Considerei protestar por um momento, mas decidi contra isso quando percebi que isso significava que eu estaria lá mais cedo para encontrar Ellie.

Uma emoção inexplicável correu através de mim enquanto eu rapidamente agradeci a Ângela e juntei minhas coisas para encerrar o dia.

O vento soprando no meu cabelo enquanto eu caminhava para fora do prédio em direção ao estacionamento me tentava a tirar vantagem de não haver lei de capacete no Arizona, e experimentar a liberdade disso enquanto eu acelerava pela estrada. Mas se eu apenas dirigir uma 'máquina da morte' era o suficiente para dar um golpe em Charlie, eu só podia imaginar o que _isso _faria com ele se ele descobrisse.

Quando cheguei à loja, o único ruído perceptível em torno de mim era o som ocasional de uma broca de dentro da garagem e da estação de rock tocando agora 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'*****. A curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim e eu fiz meu caminho até a porta da garagem aberta, cruzando meus braços quando encostei-me contra ela em silêncio observando-o trabalhar.

_*Pour Some Sugar On Me, música de Def Leppard: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=yVoABTmcWsg (retirar espaços)_

Tão focado em sua tarefa, se fosse possível para ele ser qualquer coisa além de sexy, ele pode ter acabado de conseguir. Seu rosto se contorceu com cada movimento do alicate quando ele se deitou debaixo da Harley em que ele estava trabalhando, o palito sempre presente cerrado entre seus dentes. Assisti os músculos em seu braço flexionarem e relaxarem com cada movimento, e suas longas pernas dobradas e o bico da bota batendo com a música.

Senti o sorriso puxando meus lábios enquanto eu caminhava até lá, parando sobre ele para pegar sua atenção. Ele parou o movimento no meio quando seus olhos capturaram os meus, antes de colocar seu alicate de lado e começar a sentar-se.

"Hey. Uh, Ellie não saiu da escola ainda." Ele disse, uma pitada de nervosismo em seu tom. "Ela deve estar aqui em breve, você pode esperar lá dentro se quiser".

"Posso esperar aqui?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

"É muito perigoso. Você pode se machucar." Ele respondeu, e quando levantei minha sobrancelha para ele, ele suspirou. "É muito alto e tem um cheiro forte".

"Você está _tentando_ se livrar de mim?" Retorqui desafiadoramente, sem saber de onde essa nova confiança estava vindo, mas eu gostei. Especialmente com a reação que eu estava conseguindo dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo cabelo e apontou para um banquinho de rodinhas alguns metros de distância. Ele então deitou de volta no cimento duro para continuar a trabalhar com a moto enquanto limpou a garganta.

"Seja minha convidada." Ele murmurou suavemente, se recusando a encontrar meus olhos novamente quando retomou à sua tarefa, sua voz monótona enquanto falava. "Se a música estiver muito alta, você pode abaixá-la".

Eu estabeleci-me no banquinho, deixando intacto o rádio e continuei olhando para ele. "Eu não me importo com o ruído, ou o cheiro. Eu cresci acostumada com isso. Eu até sinto falta disso algumas vezes".

Sua testa franziu um pouco, então eu soube que ele tinha me ouvido falar, e eu descansei meu cotovelo no meu joelho para apoiar meu queixo com a minha mão. "Difícil imaginar você em um lugar como este." Ele disse de repente, e depois fechou os olhos com um aceno de cabeça e resmungou sob sua respiração.

"Bem, não _exatamente_ assim. Meu ex-marido, meu 'mecânico anterior'." Eu o provoquei um pouco com um pequeno sorriso. "Ele costumava fazer um monte de trabalho em carros e motos na nossa garagem. Obviamente, ele não era muito _bom_ nisso, mas nós gastamos muito tempo lá dentro. Se há uma coisa que eu sinto falta, é isso".

Ele parou seus movimentos mais uma vez, seus olhos movendo-se para mim lentamente. Seu silêncio era enervante enquanto ele continuava a olhar para mim, mas eu quase podia ver pensamentos correndo através da sua mente. "Black." Ele disse de forma distante, como se para si mesmo, mas seu olhar ainda estava trancado em mim. "Você é a ex de Jacob?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram com a menção do nome de Jake, e vindo _dele_. Será que _todos_ sabem sobre o que aconteceu entre eu e Jake? Suspirei pesadamente, abaixando minha cabeça e concordando. _Tanto para a confiança._ "Você o conhece?"

Ouvi o giro da chave de roda e levantei os olhos novamente para olhar para ele, sua mandíbula apertada e sua mão agarrando com firmeza na ferramenta que estava segurando. "Não." Ele disse firmemente, finalmente levantando e escovando as mãos sobre o jeans. "Somente palavras através da boca de Seth. E eu não tenho nenhum desejo de conhecer".

O laço de raiva em seu tom era intrigante, ele não conhecia Jake, e ele mal me conhecia. Não fazia sentido. Sua perna balançou sobre a moto e ele puxou a chave do seu bolso, deslizando-a na ignição e, em seguida, chutando para ligar a moto até que ela rugiu alto pela garagem. Girando o acelerador, ela rosnou raivosamente, até que finalmente chegou a uma parada de novo e só o rádio no fundo pairava no ar. Ele se inclinou para frente no guidão antes de trazer de volta seu olhar para o meu.

"Eu não tenho respeito por um homem que exibe tal flagrante desrespeito pelo que ele tem. O que ele fez... isso foi simplesmente indesculpável. Não faça os votos se você simplesmente vai quebrá-los." Ele afirmou firmemente quando desceu da moto e começou a limpar o espaço de trabalho. "É fodidamente ridículo ele ir à procura de um pedaço de bunda enquanto ele tinha... alguém como você esperando em casa".

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada ofegante, sentindo minha pele corar ligeiramente e olhei para baixo novamente. Ficou um silêncio entre nós pelo que pareceu vários minutos, e quando eu finalmente olhei para cima, ele estava passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto desconfortável de novo. Era um movimento cativante, mas também uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já tinha visto.

_Você realmente precisa de uma vida, Bella. _

"O que eu _quis dizer_ foi." Ele começou novamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para baixo. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você de Ellie ontem à noite quando chegamos em casa. Ela realmente não se conecta bem com as mulheres, não desde a mãe dela. E eu estou achando difícil imaginar como alguém poderia voluntariamente machucar alguém tão doce e amorosa, tudo o que eu ouvi e vi ontem".

Eu olhava para aquele homem com espanto pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez nos últimos dias. Ainda parecia tão difícil envolver minha cabeça em torno deste homem de fala mansa enterrado debaixo da barba e músculo... e daquela tatuagem em torno do seu bíceps. Ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os meus de novo e ficamos olhando em silêncio por um momento antes de nós dois sermos assustados ligeiramente por uma voz atrás de nós.

"Bella! Você veio!" Ellie gritou da porta, deixando cair sua mochila ao lado da porta e correndo até nós.

Edward se afastou de mim e atravessou a garagem. No entanto, não foi difícil mascarar a minha decepção com a emoção que irradiava da menina ao meu lado.

"Acho que encontrei a jaqueta _perfeita _para você na noite passada, Bella. Venha." Ela exclamou quando pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção à loja, meu olhar trancando com o de Edward uma vez mais enquanto trocamos um sorriso antes de ele desaparecer da minha linha de visão. "Você ficaria _tão_ sexy nesta. Você _tem_ que experimentá-la".

Eu ri desconfortavelmente, mas seu entusiasmo era contagiante enquanto ela tirava a jaqueta para baixo da prateleira e a estendeu para mim. O sino tocando atrás de nós sinalizou a entrada de Edward na loja e minha cabeça instintivamente virou para o som. Corando um pouco, eu me virei outra vez e descartei minha jaqueta, removendo aquela do cabide e deslizando meus braços para dentro. Olhei no espelho, puxando meu cabelo para fora de debaixo dela e sorrindo. Ellie tinha um ponto, ela ficou boa em mim e se encaixou em mim um inferno de muito melhor do que a velha jaqueta de Jake.

"Agora _isso _é do que eu estou falando." Ela avaliou com um sorriso, encontrando meus olhos no espelho antes de voltar a olhar para o seu pai. "Pai, Bella não está incrível?"

Mordi meu lábio nervosamente enquanto suas pequenas mãos pegaram meus braços e viraram-me para encarar Edward, que estava parado a poucos metros de distância. Seus olhos correram sobre mim e ele limpou a garganta, esfregando a mão ao longo da sua mandíbula.

"Eu acho que você pode querer experimentar o tamanho seguinte." Ele respondeu com uma voz um pouco rouca e veio parar atrás de mim no espelho. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele puxou suavemente a parte de trás da jaqueta que estava descansando confortavelmente em volta da minha cintura. "É um pouco curta demais".

Ellie suspirou dramaticamente ao nosso lado e revirou os olhos. "Pai, isso _deveria _ser assim. Você _sabe_ disso!"

"Oh, certo." Ele respondeu profundamente antes de se afastar de mim novamente. "Sim, parece ótimo".

Ellie e eu nos entreolhamos enquanto ele se afastava e mordemos os lábios para conter a risada.

**x-x-x **

Nas semanas seguintes, eu comecei a fazer viagens regulares para essa loja. Na maioria das vezes, Edward ocupava-se em seu escritório, enquanto Ellie e eu visitávamos, mas quando ele estava com a gente, ele raramente dizia uma palavra.

Na verdade, ele não tinha falado comigo muito além da habitual saudação após a minha chegada e, ocasionalmente, um adeus, desde aquele dia na garagem. Apesar de eu pegar seus olhos ocasionalmente persistentes em mim pela fresta da porta do escritório, ou quando passávamos pela garagem enquanto ele trabalhava, ou do outro lado da mesa quando Ellie tinha nos convencido a sair para jantar algumas noites atrás.

E hoje, eu não o vi em lugar algum quando cheguei lá depois do trabalho. Sua moto estava misteriosamente ausente, e Ellie estava sentada no chão com o queixo descansando em suas mãos. Tirei o capacete e saí da minha moto, correndo até ela.

"Ellie, o que está acontecendo? Onde está seu pai?" Perguntei preocupada, agachando-me na frente dela e colocando minhas mãos sobre os seus joelhos.

"Casa." Ela respondeu baixinho, sem nunca levantar os olhos para encontrar os meus. "Ele acabou de sair há pouco tempo. Eu tive que convencê-lo a deixar-me ficar e esperar por você".

"Ele está bem?"

Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava mais do que um pouco surpreendida, não só por encontrá-lo indo embora antes das seis, mas permitindo que Ellie ficasse para trás. O meu medo inicial era que ele estivesse doente e teve que ir embora, já que, além disso, eu não podia imaginar por que ele não estaria aqui com ela.

E quando ela balançou a cabeça e uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos, a minha preocupação simplesmente cresceu e eu me sentei ao lado dela. Envolvendo meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros, eu a abracei gentilmente enquanto ele inclinou a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós ficamos sentadas em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto ela chorava em minha camisa. Era estranho ver Ellie com nada menos do que um sorriso brilhante no rosto, então eu lhe permiti tomar seu tempo.

"Todo ano, eu continuo esperando que ele vá ficar melhor e ele nunca fica. Ele é _sempre_ assim, todo ano." Ela disse em uma voz quase inaudível, até que ela finalmente levantou seus olhos cheios de lágrimas para os meus.

"É o aniversário de casamento da minha mãe e meu pai".

A minha curiosidade foi aguçada pela sua súbita revelação, mas eu mantive minhas perguntas na baía. Esta era a primeira vez desde o dia em que nos conhecemos que ela tinha até mesmo mencionado sua mãe, e mesmo assim tinha sido uma declaração extremamente vaga da sua mãe sendo "passado".

"Minha mãe morreu, Bella." Ela respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa e então suspirou pesadamente, olhando para baixo novamente. "Dez anos atrás. Eu mal me lembro dela, exceto pelas imagens que meu pai mantém na sala de estar. Ele me disse que ela ficou muito doente e morreu alguns meses depois. Mas ele ainda está simplesmente tão triste por tanto tempo".

Meu coração apertou quando ela me contou a história da sua mãe e aparente incapacidade do seu pai para seguir em frente. Isso me deixou triste por ambos; a solidão que cada um deles exibia às vezes era palpável, mas eu nunca tinha imaginado que era causada por uma tragédia como esta.

Senti seus dedos brincando levemente com o zíper da minha jaqueta e olhei para baixo para encontrá-la se concentrando fortemente nele.

"Bella?" Ela sussurrou nervosamente e eu cantarolei suavemente em resposta. "Você gosta do meu pai?"

"Claro que eu gosto do seu pai, Ellie. Ele é um homem maravilhoso." Respondi, ligeiramente pega de surpresa pela sua pergunta.

"Não, eu quero dizer... você _gosta_ gosta do meu pai." Ela esclareceu, seus olhos azuis olhando para mim com curiosidade. Eu me mexi levemente e baixei meus olhos para o chão ao nosso lado, minha mão livre desenhando padrões indistintos na sujeira.

Eu obviamente não podia negar que eu o achava extremamente atraente, e observá-lo com Ellie era o suficiente para fazer os ovários de qualquer mulher doerem. Mas sempre que possível, eu tentava suprimir a atração que eu tinha por ele, atendendo o conselho de Seth para não me aventurar por esse caminho. Então eu realmente não tinha certeza de como responder à sua pergunta.

"Bella, eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ele. Eu vi isso no primeiro dia que te conheci." Ela disse, abraçando-me suavemente ao redor da cintura. "E papai na verdade sorri agora. Muito, até mesmo em casa. Sempre que falamos sobre você. Eu não o vi sorrir assim desde que me lembro, e eu sinto falta disso nos dias que não te vejo. Eu realmente acho que vocês seriam perfeitos um para o outro".

Olhei de volta para os seus esperançosos olhos e suspirei. Ao longo das últimas semanas, eu tinha realmente começado a amar Ellie e ela ainda mexia mais com o meu desejo de ter meus próprios filhos algum dia. Mas Edward ainda parecia estar lutando tanto com seus próprios demônios, que isso deixava muito no ar.

"Eu não sei, Ellie." Respondi suavemente e doeu quando o rosto dela caiu em decepção. "Não que eu não '_gosto _gosto' do seu pai, mas há muito mais do que isso. Ele está obviamente ainda de luto pela sua mãe e, às vezes, isso leva muito tempo para vir a um acordo. Independentemente das circunstâncias. _Meu_ pai, Charlie, foi muito parecido com o seu pai por um tempo muito longo. Minha mãe partiu quando eu tinha quatro anos, e ele ficou sofrendo por tanto tempo sobre isso. Mas só no ano passado ele finalmente se casou com a sua namorada, Chri, depois de quase 20 anos estando sozinho. E ele é finalmente feliz. Valeu a pena a espera, e eu não tenho dúvida de que isso vai acontecer para o seu pai também. Ele é um homem incrível, mas isso precisa ser na hora certa para _ele_. E eu ainda tenho meus próprios problemas também".

"Jacob." Ela resmungou baixinho, soando tão parecida como seu pai naquele momento, eu não pude deixar de rir. "Indivíduo desprezível".

"Ellie!" Exclamei em choque, mas ainda não pude conter o riso.

"O quê? Ele _é_! Tenho ouvidos, e Seth estava _realmente_ louco sobre isso quando ele estava conversando com meu pai sobre isso." Ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros e eu suspirei pesadamente, mordendo meu lábio e balançando a cabeça. "Você é _muito _boa para isso, Bella. E meu pai _nunca_ a machucaria assim".

"Eu sei." Respondi honestamente e comecei a empurrar-me do chão. "Venha, vamos levar você para casa".

Ela pegou minha mão estendida e puxou-se em pé na minha frente. "Será que você, pelo menos, pensaria sobre isso, Bella? Eu não quero que meu pai seja triste mais. E se eu pudesse escolher uma mãe, eu escolheria você".

"Vou pensar sobre isso, Ellie. Eu prometo." Assegurei a ela, tentando conter as lágrimas com a sua sincera admissão.

Assim que ela correu para a loja e voltou com seu capacete no lugar, nós subimos na minha moto depois que ela me deu rápidas instruções. Quando chegamos à sua casa, fiquei surpresa com a estrutura simples, mas bonita, com a moto dele estacionada na garagem.

"Isso é estranho." Ellie disse com a testa franzida. "Papai _nunca_ estaciona fora da garagem".

Com o nervosismo na borda da sua voz, tirei o meu próprio capacete e a levei para dentro para me certificar de que estava tudo bem. Um suspiro afiado da sua direção me fez virar a cabeça para ela de repente e seguir o olhar dela pela sala em direção ao sofá.

Três garrafas de cerveja estabelecidas sobre a mesa e outra repousava na mão de um Edward dormindo, inclinada para o lado em direção ao chão. Uma pequena poça tinha escoado para o tapete de onde ele havia derramado e eu olhei para Ellie, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Ellie." Eu disse a tranquilizando, colocando minha mão em seu ombro. "Pegue-me uma toalha e depois eu vou lhe fazer algum jantar".

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando o seu pai até que ela correu pelo corredor para pegar uma toalha do que eu assumi que era o banheiro.

Pegando-a dela, eu me movi para ele e delicadamente retirei a garrafa da sua mão, onde notei uma aliança de ouro simples em seu dedo. _Sua aliança de casamento_, eu silenciosamente pensei enquanto estabeleci a garrafa sobre a mesa para secar a poça debaixo dela.

Depois de fazer um jantar rápido de torradas para Ellie, eu me sentei em frente a ela enquanto ela pegava de leve em sua comida, mas nunca deu uma única mordida. Ela levantou seu olhar de repente e estabeleceu o garfo para baixo, seus olhos trancando com os meus.

"Eu realmente não estou com fome, Bella. Você se importaria se eu simplesmente fosse para a cama? Eu estou realmente meio cansada." Ela perguntou com uma voz suave, mordendo seu lábio.

"Não, claro que não. Vá em frente, eu vou limpar aqui." Respondi calmamente, apontando para a porta.

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar para longe, parando na porta por um momento antes de voltar seu olhar por cima do seu ombro para mim. "Você vai cuidar dele, certo? Isso realmente não é ele, eu juro. Ele _nunca_ bebe".

"Eu vou, eu prometo." Respondi com um aceno e ela me deu um sorriso triste antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Uma vez que os pratos estavam lavados, fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala, sentando-me na frente dele no sofá na sala escura. Olhei para ele, admirando a beleza deste homem, mesmo em seu estado ainda adormecido e ainda visivelmente perturbado. Eu não poderia resistir à tentação de escovar de lado o fio de cabelo solto sobre a sua testa e alisá-lo de volta. Ele se inclinou para o meu toque e eu rapidamente puxei minha mão com medo de que ele estivesse acordando.

"Sam." Ele sussurrou em seu sono quando rolou para o lado, abraçando o travesseiro debaixo da sua cabeça contra o seu rosto. "É você, baby".

Meus lábios apertaram juntos firmemente, a angústia em sua voz puxando meu coração. Eu me levantei com cuidado e me movi para o fim do sofá para remover suas botas e puxei o cobertor do encosto sobre ele. Sua mão agarrou a minha no seu ombro, puxando-me para baixo para ele e pensei por um momento que ele tivesse acordado.

"Desculpe, Sam." Ele murmurou profundamente e eu virei minha mão na sua para lhe dar um aperto suave, posteriormente fazendo-o liberar seu aperto. Quando me virei para levantar, uma foto emoldurada na mesa em frente a nós chamou minha atenção e eu a peguei gentilmente em minhas mãos.

_Edward Cullen e Samantha Wheeler_

_12 de outubro de 1994_

Meu dedo roçou a pequena placa de bronze na parte inferior do quadro e meus olhos subiram para a fotografia de um Edward muito mais jovem em um smoking, os lábios pressionados contra os de uma linda morena. Os olhos deles olhavam encantados para o outro enquanto a mão dele cobria o rosto dela, compartilhando seu primeiro beijo como marido e mulher.

"Bella..." A voz dele me assustou, e eu rapidamente estabeleci o quadro e olhei para ele.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e seus cílios cintilaram em seu sono agitado, e eu corri meus dedos ao longo da sua testa enrugada. Ela relaxou sutilmente e eu gentilmente acariciei seus cabelos enquanto sua respiração nivelava novamente.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado do sofá por horas, apenas observando-o. Ouvindo a sua voz na minha cabeça uma e outra vez, dizendo meu nome. Ele nunca falou de novo pelo resto da noite e eu finalmente cochilei.

Acordei com uma agitação suave do meu braço e forcei meus olhos a abrirem, encontrando Ellie parada sobre mim completamente vestida. "Bella, você ficou".

"Que horas são?" Perguntei meio grogue, sentando-me e esfregando os olhos com as palmas das minhas mãos.

"Umm, somente sete, mas eu tenho de sair para a prática de primeiros socorros e vi que você ainda está aqui. Eu não queria que você se preocupasse." Ela sussurrou baixinho, olhando por cima do seu pai, que ainda estava dormindo profundamente no sofá e em seguida, de volta para mim. "Obrigada".

Balancei a cabeça em exaustão, esticando-me um pouco. "Vá em frente, você não quer se atrasar. Vou ficar por aqui até que ele acorde e eu tenha certeza que ele está bem".

Ellie inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, sorrindo levemente enquanto se afastava. "Ele gosta de preto com açúcar".

Respirei uma gargalhada quando ela correu para a porta e acenou por cima do ombro em seu caminho para fora.

Levantando da cadeira, torci os nós nas minhas costas rígidas e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha. Sorri para o pequeno post-it no pote de café com o rabisco de Ellie nele.

_Tudo pronto, basta apertar._

_Amor, Ellie_

Apertei o botão e fiquei parada sem jeito na cozinha por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Devo fazer-lhe algo para comer? Será que ele _quer_ alguma coisa? Devo estar realmente bisbilhotando em torno da sua cozinha, para começar?

Encolhendo os ombros, agarrei as sobras da torrada da geladeira e coloquei no microondas para aquecer e comecei a minha busca por uma frigideira, esquecendo onde Ellie disse que elas estavam na noite anterior.

"Prateleira de baixo, ao lado do fogão." Uma voz profunda retumbou atrás de mim, e eu gritei levemente de surpresa enquanto rapidamente me virei para encontrar Edward parado na porta.

Eu balancei a cabeça e inclinei-me para o gabinete para pegar a frigideira e a coloquei sobre o fogão. "O café está passando. Você está com fome?"

"Não, só vou pegar um pouco de café, obrigado." Ele respondeu, caminhando em direção à cafeteira onde deslizei uma caneca para ele, fazendo exatamente como Ellie tinha me dito.

Sua sobrancelha juntou quando ele se virou para olhar para mim, e quando encontrei seus olhos, dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Um passarinho sussurrou em meu ouvido esta manhã. Preto com açúcar".

"Um passarinho com o cabelo castanho e de pé cerca dessa altura?" Ele perguntou, segurando sua mão contra o peito para aproximadamente a altura de Ellie e eu balancei a cabeça, voltando-me para a minha tarefa no fogão. Com o canto do meu olho, assisti sua mão descansar na borda da plataforma e então finalmente retirar sua aliança de casamento e colocá-la no bolso da frente. Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por um outro momento antes da sua voz filtrar para mim novamente. "Eu quero me desculpar por ontem à noite. Eu não tenho ideia por que fiz isso, sabendo que Ellie voltaria para casa. Eu só posso imaginar o que você pensa de mim agora".

"Eu acho que você é um homem em luto pela perda da sua esposa." Respondi suavemente, olhando para a panela e depois para o seu olhar confuso. "Ellie me disse sobre a mãe dela e que dia era ontem".

Edward levou as mãos até seu rosto e as esfregou rudemente sobre a sua pele. "Porra".

Ele não pronunciou mais nada, mas suas mãos também nunca caíram do seu rosto.

"Hey." Eu disse suavemente, movendo em direção a ele e delicadamente pegando seus pulsos em minhas mãos, puxando-os do seu rosto. Seus olhos injetados levantaram para encontrar os meus e eu delicadamente tracei seu rosto áspero com meus dedos. "Não é nada para se envergonhar. Eu desejaria que mais homens fossem dedicados às suas esposas após tanto tempo".

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu comecei a temer que talvez eu tivesse cruzado a linha, abaixando minha mão do seu rosto lentamente, até que ele a pegou com a sua para segurá-la no lugar.

"Estávamos tentando ter outro bebê. Desde cerca de um ano após Ellie nascer." Ele sussurrou uma vez que seus olhos fecharam, inclinando-se ligeiramente para o meu toque e eu não podia retirar o meu olhar dele. "Nós pensamos que quando ela ficou sem menstruar, que ela finalmente tinha engravidado. Ela parecia tão feliz quando fomos ao médico naquele dia. Mas quando o teste foi negativo e não conseguiram encontrar um batimento cardíaco, eu não achei que poderia ficar pior do que isso. Deus, eu estava tão errado".

Peguei sua mão em uma das minhas e seu café na outra, guiando-o até a mesa para se sentar e me agachei na frente dele. Ele puxou uma respiração profunda para se firmar, ainda não encontrando meus olhos. "Edward, você não tem que..."

"Eu quero. Ela foi para um ultra-som alguns dias depois, pensando talvez que fosse ectópica*****, ou algo assim. E eles encontraram um... tumor em seu útero. Fomos em médico atrás de médico, mas estava progredindo muito." Ele engasgou, uma lágrima finalmente escapando do seu olho. "Nenhum tratamento foi eficaz, e ele simplesmente foi se espalhando. E ela se foi em três meses".

_*__Ectópica__: gravidez que ocorre fora do útero._

Sua mão apertou a minha suavemente e eu esfreguei as costas dela com a minha mão livre, compondo-me depois dessa história comovente. "Você não pode se culpar por isso, Edward. Você fez tudo que podia e não podia ter feito mais".

"Eu deveria ter sabido." Ele sussurrou baixinho, olhando para as nossas mãos unidas. "Mas não é isso o que me atingiu na noite passada. Por que eu cheguei em casa e agi daquela forma quando a minha menininha..."

Ele gemeu dolorosamente, liberando seu poder sobre a minha mão e levando as suas duas em seus cabelos, inclinando-se sobre os seus joelhos com os cotovelos.

"Deus, que tipo de pai do caralho eu sou?" Ele rosnou autodepreciativamente, apertando seus cabelos com força em seus punhos.

"Você é um pai _incrível_, Edward. Nenhum pai é perfeito." Respondi com firmeza, abrindo suas mãos e tomando suas mãos de volta nas minhas. "Você tem criado uma menininha desde quando ela tinha três anos, sozinho. E ela é uma jovem bonita, inteligente e educada. Você fez isso. Você deveria estar orgulhoso".

Ele ergueu o queixo, seu cenho franzido, os olhos arregalados e avaliando. Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo com a intensidade do seu olhar, como se ele estivesse me vendo... como se estivesse vendo _através_ de mim. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, pegando uma caneta sobre a mesa e brincando com ela distraidamente.

"Eu..." Ele começou, apertando o botão de cima na mesa enquanto cada clique lançava e recolhia no interior da caneta. "Obrigado. Eu quero dizer isso, obrigado. Eu precisava ouvir isso. E obrigado por ficar aqui com Ellie na noite passada".

Estendi a minha mão para cobrir a dele, parando seus movimentos e removendo o objeto da sua mão. Meu olhar permaneceu lá por um momento antes de levantar seu rosto e nossos olhos se encontrarem novamente. "Nunca duvide disso, Edward." Sussurrei suavemente, meus dedos distraidamente acariciando os seus.

Seus olhos tremularam fechados enquanto seus dedos flexionaram ligeiramente sob o meu toque e o aumento do ritmo de ascensão e queda do seu peito combinaram com o meu. Isto era o máximo que já tínhamos nos tocado em todo o tempo que nos conhecemos e cada escovada da nossa pele estava fazendo o meu coração correr.

Então ele me pegou de surpresa quando sua mão de repente encontrou meu rosto no mais delicado dos toques. Fechei os olhos, saboreando a textura áspera da pele dele contra a minha por um momento até que o mais suave murmúrio escapou dos seus lábios. "Eu sou tão covarde, Bella".

Meus olhos se abriram para olhar para ele e foram recebidos com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes em qualquer homem. Seu olhar era suave e gentil, mas sua testa enrugada ligeiramente enquanto ele traçava a minha boca com a ponta do dedo. Meus lábios se separaram e eu senti a cabeça leve, logo chegando à conclusão de que eu não estava respirando. Exalei tremulamente e engoli em seco antes de me atrever a trazer meus olhos de volta aos seus. "Eu não acho que você seja um covarde, Edward".

"Tenho me sentido entorpecido por tanto tempo. Desde que Sam... a minha esposa..." Ele engasgou suavemente, e começou a puxar sua mão até que eu repeti suas ações de mais cedo e a segurei na minha, apertando-o contra a minha bochecha. Ele apertou seus olhos fechados, mas mesmo quando eu movi a minha mão para descansar em seu antebraço, a sua nunca deixou meu rosto. Seu polegar começou a traçar a minha bochecha enquanto uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos e arrastou pelo seu rosto. "Eu não consegui estar lá ontem. Não ontem. Eu pensei que eu seria capaz, mas eu não consegui".

Seu corpo começou a tremer ligeiramente com soluços contidos, e meu coração se partiu com o conflito claramente visível em seu rosto. Eu levantei em meus joelhos e deslizei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura em um abraço gentil, meu queixo descansando no ombro dele. "Sinto muito, Edward. Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Uma mão acenou gentilmente, mas ainda um pouco desesperadamente no meu cabelo enquanto a outra deslizou em torno das minhas costas, segurando-me mais perto. "Não, Bella. Eu não quero que você vá." Ele sussurrou emocionalmente no meu cabelo enquanto me segurava, e eu passei minha mão suavemente pelo seu ombro. "E é isso que me assusta mais".

Eu me afastei lentamente para olhar para ele, seus olhos ainda fechados, e eu passei a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Edward? Olhe para mim." Sussurrei, esperando pelo seu olhar encontrar o meu e balancei a cabeça. "Não há nada a temer. Eu não vou embora se você não quiser que eu vá".

Enquanto segurávamos os olhares um do outro em silêncio, comecei a ver mais do homem além do exterior sexy e rude. Não querendo ficar sozinho, mas com medo de seguir em frente. A hesitação em seus olhos quando eles baixaram para os meus lábios, o tremor da sua respiração.

"Eu quero viver de novo, Bella. Eu apenas não estou certo de que eu sei como." Ele respondeu com uma voz torturada, descansando sua testa contra a minha. "Mas você me fez sentir tão próximo a isso como eu me sentia há muito tempo".

Minha pulsação correu com as suas palavras e a sensação dos seus dedos correndo pelo meu cabelo. O ar parecia carregado entre nós, nossos apertos um no outro apertando minuciosamente enquanto sua cabeça inclinou lentamente e eu senti o roçar delicado dos seus lábios contra os meus. Esse pequeno gesto fez a minha pele formigar de uma forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Era mais do que excitação ou desejo, eu tinha sentido isso antes. Isso era algo muito maior.

Era a conclusão. Como se eu tivesse encontrado exatamente o que eu estava procurando todo esse tempo no momento em que entrei naquela loja tantas semanas atrás. Um homem que me queria, que precisava de mim. Eu podia ver isso na forma como ele olhava para mim, sentir isso pela forma que ele me tocou e me segurou. Apesar da relutância que nós dois sentíamos pelas nossas próprias razões, eu não estava com medo.

Eu estava muito confortável com a constatação de que eu estava de fato me apaixonando por Edward Cullen.

"Deixe-me mostrar a você." Eu sussurrei contra os seus lábios, olhando em seus olhos.

Sua mão deixou meu cabelo para descansar na minha cintura, pressionando sua testa com mais firmeza contra a minha e me puxando para mais perto. Pressionei meus lábios contra os dele e seu aperto apertou em meus lados, lentamente aprofundando o beijo. Meus dedos voltaram para o seu cabelo, arqueando minhas costas para pressionar-me contra ele enquanto seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim. Ele levantou-me para o seu colo, minhas pernas de cada lado dele e os nossos lábios nunca se separando. Suas mãos correram pelas costas da minha camisa, a sensação dele tocando minha pele causando a sensação como se estivesse pegando fogo.

"Edward... Ellie." Eu ofeguei contra os seus lábios e, sem uma palavra, ele me levantou nos braços e se levantou, carregando-me sem esforço pela casa para o seu quarto.

Estabelecendo-me no chão depois de fechar a porta, ele levantou minha camisa do meu corpo e eu segui o exemplo com a sua. Ele me tomou de volta em seus braços e recapturou meus lábios, empurrando-me para a cama até meus joelhos atingirem o lado e delicadamente nos abaixando para ela. Eu podia sentir seu desejo físico por mim quando engatei minha perna por cima dele, incapaz de chegar perto o suficiente enquanto sua mão percorria minha coxa e descansava no meu quadril. Eu me mudei um pouco para pressionar com mais firmeza contra a sua proeminente ereção e seu corpo enrijeceu, seus lábios apertando contra os meus antes de separar-se deles.

"Bella, eu não posso." Ele sussurrou ofegante contra mim, balançando a cabeça. "Sinto muito, eu simplesmente não posso".

Meus olhos tomaram sua expressão torturada quando ele rolou de cima de mim e para suas costas, levando suas mãos aos cabelos. Virei meu olhar para o teto por um momento antes de sentar-me e mover-me para a beirada da cama. Ele estava _me_ rejeitando? Rejeitando _isto_? Eu não podia ter certeza, e eu não sabia que eu tinha em mim para descobrir a resposta. Começando a me levantar para recuperar a minha camisa, senti sua mão pegar a minha e eu congelei. Arriscando um olhar em sua direção, encontrei seus dedos beliscando a ponte do seu nariz enquanto sua outra mão apertava seu aperto sobre mim.

"Por favor, não vá." Ele disse suavemente e então suspirou, sua mão caindo ao lado da sua cabeça. "Não é que eu não queira você, Bella. Deus sabe que eu quero. Eu só... eu não estou pronto para isso. Sinto muito, eu não deveria ter..."

Ele fechou os olhos, empurrando a cabeça de volta no colchão. O som ansioso da sua voz combinado com o momento de pânico que ele exibiu um momento antes de repente fez perfeito sentido. Tanta coisa havia mudado entre nós apenas na última meia hora, a corrida disso era fácil de ficar presa. Mas, mais do que ele precisava do meu corpo, ele precisava da minha paciência. Conquistar tudo com o que ele ainda estava lutando internamente era algo que levaria tempo. Havia partes dele que ainda precisavam curar, ajustar para outra mulher ao lado dele. Precisávamos levar as coisas devagar.

Deitei-me de volta ao lado dele, colocando minha mão em seu peito. Seus olhos finalmente se abriram novamente para olhar para mim e eu coloquei um beijo suave e casto em seus lábios. "Eu vou esperar. O tanto que você precisar. Vamos superar isso, eu prometo".

Ele me olhou por um longo momento e depois levou sua mão para cobrir a minha, elevando-a à sua boca e roçando suavemente contra os meus dedos. "Obrigado. Não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso, mas, obrigado".

"Você é você. Essa é a única razão que eu preciso." Sussurrei, dando à sua mão um aperto suave e beijando-o mais uma vez antes de descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim e me seguraram contra o seu lado, enquanto meus dedos traçaram ao longo do seu bíceps. E uma pergunta que havia sido persistente em minha mente desde o dia em que nos conhecemos de repente ressurgiu. "Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele respondeu com uma voz mais calma.

"O que isso significa?" Eu perguntei, meu dedo correndo ao longo da cadeia de caracteres da sua tatuagem.

Ele olhou para baixo em seu braço rapidamente e então se virou para olhar para baixo em meus olhos. "23 de dezembro de 1996. Nascimento de Ellie." Ele disse suavemente e meus olhos se arregalaram com a resposta inesperada, retornando para a tatuagem. Eu honestamente não tinha certeza do que eu esperava e, independentemente da sua afeição óbvia pela sua filha, isso era certamente o extremo. Eu o senti rir suavemente debaixo da minha cabeça com a minha ridícula resposta, e ele começou a brincar com o meu cabelo enquanto ele parecia se afastar um pouco novamente. "O dia em que ela nasceu, eu estava nas nuvens. Nós não sabíamos o que estávamos tendo, e eu estava esperando uma menininha. E a primeira vez que eu a segurei, eu estava enrolado em seu dedo mindinho antes que ela sequer abrisse os olhos".

Virei-me em seus braços, levantando minha cabeça para olhar para o seu rosto e ele parecia tão longe quanto soou. Mas ele estava sorrindo, mesmo através da sugestão de lágrimas nos seus olhos, e seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu novamente. Senti como se eu o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, em toda uma nova luz, e era simplesmente tão bonito. E eu senti-me me apaixonando por ele um pouco mais.

"Então, uma vez que ela e Sam estavam dormindo durante a noite, eu saí e tive um amigo meu tatuando a data no meu braço. Sam ficou um pouco irritada no início, já que ela tinha _finalmente_ conseguido que eu removesse meu brinco quando nos casamos. Mas isso se desenvolveu nela, e eu nunca me arrependi disso. Foi, de longe, o melhor dia da minha vida".

Meus dedos continuaram seu caminho, correndo sobre a linha de caracteres para frente e para trás, oprimida por tudo o que eu tinha aprendido esta manhã sobre esse lindo homem complexo. Ele tinha compartilhado tanto comigo em tão pouco tempo, confiado em mim, embora tivéssemos conversado tão pouco antes disso. Ele merecia a minha fé e a minha paciência.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei quando descansei minha cabeça no peito dele, abraçando-me contra o seu lado.

"Pelo quê?" Ele perguntou, a confusão evidente em seu tom.

"Por isto." Eu simplesmente respondi, fechando meus olhos e, sem querer, adormecendo em seus braços.

**x-x-x**

_Dois Anos Depois..._

A brisa soprava em meus cabelos, com o Grand Canyon abrangente atrás de nós, enquanto estávamos olhando para os olhos um do outro.

"Eu aceito." Edward disse suavemente com um sorriso, em resposta a Seth, que tinha sido ordenado especificamente para hoje. O dia que mudaria as nossas vidas para sempre.

O dia que me tornei a Senhora Edward Cullen.

"Eu aceito." Eu sussurrei, mordendo meu lábio para domar o sorriso puxando as bordas da minha boca.

Com uma aliança colocada no dedo dele e uma no meu, ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e abaixou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo suave. "Eu te amo".

Sorri para as suas palavras suaves e levantei na ponta dos pés para escovar seus lábios com os meus mais uma vez. "Eu também te amo".

Uma hora depois, estávamos sozinhos parados no parapeito, Edward atrás de mim com os braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto apreciávamos o Rio Colorado. Os pais de Edward tinham vindo de Chicago e depois de um adeus cheio de lágrimas, tinham levado Ellie para ficar com eles por uma semana para o norte. Dando a Edward e eu algum tempo sozinhos como recém-casados, sem uma menina de 15 anos excessivamente ansiosa e animada pairando em nossos primeiros dias de casamento.

Senti seus lábios escovarem contra o meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos começaram a correr por cima do meu abdômen e meu sorriso cresceu.

Três dias atrás, eu saí do nosso banheiro para encontrar meu noivo dormindo indiferente de onde eu o tinha deixado somente minutos antes. Rastejando lentamente sobre a cama, beijei seu peito, seu ombro, seu pescoço e ao longo da sua mandíbula, e finalmente seus lábios. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" Ele cantarolou de forma grogue, seu rosto se contorcendo levemente.

"Estou atrasada".

"Para o quê?" Ele murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados.

Segurei o riso e inalei profundamente para me recompor antes de falar novamente. "Edward? Eu. Estou. Atrasada".

Sua testa franziu por um momento antes de ele abrir os olhos para me olhar, e depois de tomar um momento para se tornar mais alerta, a compreensão afundou em suas feições e um sorriso começou a puxar em seus lábios. "Quanto atrasada?"

Tendo sentido falta da minha menstruação na semana anterior, eu havia saído para comprar um teste de gravidez enquanto ele ainda estava no trabalho, querendo esperar até que eu tivesse absoluta certeza antes de dizer a ele. Puxei o teste das minhas costas e o segurei levantando com um sorriso. "_Muito _atrasada".

Ele segurou o meu olhar enquanto pegou o teste da minha mão, e depois baixou os olhos para encontrar o sinal de mais claramente visível na janela. Ele soltou uma respiração suave rindo antes de olhar de volta para mim com os olhos úmidos. "Nós estamos tendo um bebê?"

"Nós estamos tendo um bebê." Eu mal confirmei antes de ele me puxar para os seus braços, rolando-me para as minhas costas. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e ele descartou meu roupão, fizemos amor apaixonado naquela manhã.

Enlaçando meus dedos com os seus agora, nossas mãos descansavam juntas sobre o nosso bebê. Tudo o que eu sempre quis e sonhei se tornou realidade e então mais...

Eu tinha um homem que me amava mais do que a própria vida.

Eu finalmente tinha a minha família com Edward, Ellie e a bela vida que criamos juntos.

Eu finalmente consegui o meu felizes para sempre.

E por tudo isso valeu a pena esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa história, eu achei linda!_

_Inicialmente essa história foi uma ONE SHOT escrita para o Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest, ou seja, um concurso de one shots cujo tema era "pai que eu gostaria de foder", que é a tradução de DILF (Dad I'd Like to Fuck)! Então essa one foi escrita sob o ponto de vista da Bella... Porém, com o sucesso da fic, a autora escreveu mais 6 capítulos em POV Edward, que eu e a Bruna traduzimos e eu postarei aqui mesmo! _

_Não haverá dia certo para postagem, mas só falta 2 capítulos para terminarmos a tradução da fic, então só depende de vc´s... Se deixarem bastante reviews, o próximo cap. vem ainda essa semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dêem uma passadinha no perfil da Bruna também, ela traduz várias fics muito boas! O perfil dela é:<strong>_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2216774/ Bruna_Gabriele (retirar os espaços)  
><strong>_


	2. Edward POV  Parte 1

**Capítulo 2 – Edward POV - Parte 1**

_**~ Edward ~ **_

Nada na minha vida tinha saído do jeito que eu havia planejado. Nunca eu teria imaginado que com 24 anos de idade eu estaria viúvo e deixado para criar minha filha de três anos sozinho, e, por sua vez, passando os próximos dez anos em virtual solidão. Nada mais importava além de cuidar da minha menininha.

Até que _ela_ entrou pela porta da minha loja naquele dia.

Desde o dia em que conheci Sam, nenhuma outra mulher havia capturado a minha atenção desta forma. E quando eu a perdi, eu nunca pensei que viria o dia em que qualquer outra o faria. A única coisa que me manteve em frente após a manhã terrível em que Sam deu o seu último suspiro foi a minha filha. Ellie tinha sido a luz da minha vida desde o dia em que nasceu, e por muito tempo foi a única coisa no mundo que poderia convencer um sorriso de mim.

No entanto, olhando para baixo para o rosto adormecido da bela mulher descansando contra o meu ombro, a tonalidade azul da televisão cintilando sobre as suas feições pelo quarto escuro, eu senti a agora familiar puxada nos cantos da minha boca. Quando coloquei de lado uma mecha errante de cabelo do seu rosto, eu não consegui parar de pensar em como essa mulher incrível tinha irrevogavelmente mudado a minha vida e percepção dela. Tanto assim que eu sempre me perguntava como eu tinha existido por tanto tempo sem ela.

A primeira vez em que olhei para aqueles belos olhos castanhos naquele dia no estacionamento da minha loja, eu estava perdido. Pela primeira vez em dez anos eu me senti fortemente puxado para uma mulher que não era a minha esposa, e isso quase me deixou perplexo.

No entanto, isso também provocou a culpa acompanhando. Eu precisava me afastar dela, e rapidamente.

Mas, mesmo quando ela entrava e saía da minha vista, aquele puxão ainda estava lá. Ela tinha se tornado tão instantaneamente entranhada no meu ser, era enervante. E também indesejável.

Eu nunca quis me sentir assim novamente e, realmente, nunca tinha. Mesmo através dos numerosos encontros às cegas em que meu melhor amigo e sua esposa tinham me colocado, nenhum deles se comparava à minha Sam. Eu não tinha sido exatamente celibatário por todos os últimos dez anos, mas eu nunca tinha sentido uma conexão com alguma delas e não pude continuar. Mas vendo-a se afastar, meus olhos continuaram trancados no jeans apertado abraçando sua bunda, parcialmente coberta pela jaqueta horrível que ela usava, que era muito grande nela, até que seu corpo torceu ligeiramente quando ela virou a cabeça para olhar para trás para mim. O sorriso em seu rosto que ela estava tentando sem sucesso esconder indicava, sem dúvida, que ela havia me pegado, e depois de um breve encontro com seus olhos, eu nervosamente fiz meu caminho de volta para dentro da loja em constrangimento.

E também com a ereção mais desconfortável que eu tinha experimentado em muito tempo.

Naquela tarde eu terminei os trabalhos que eu tinha deixado para que pudesse começar a trabalhar na moto dela pela manhã, e eu nunca a veria novamente.

A vida poderia voltar ao normal.

No entanto, aquela noite inteira ela consumiu meus pensamentos. Ellie tinha repetidamente questionado o que estava me incomodando, minha menininha sempre atenta havia notado a mudança desde o início.

Enquanto eu estava deitado na cama, tentei concentrar em nada além daquele belo rosto, os longos cabelos marrons sedosos, os quadris curvilíneos e as pernas longas em seu pequeno corpo, que eu mataria para ter em torno de mim.

Mas minha ereção de todo o dia que nunca tinha se saciado, mesmo na ausência da presença dela, era uma lembrança constante. Quando me esforcei para aliviar a dor, eu me permiti um último pensamento dela. Eu imaginei o rosto dela e os sons que ela faria enquanto eu mergulhava dentro dela uma e outra vez, até que eu finalmente me liberei, tomei um banho rápido e voltei para a cama.

Eu tinha que tirá-la da minha vida, e rápido.

Fiquei tentando me convencer disso na manhã seguinte quando deitei sob a moto dela, rosnando em frustração com a bagunça que encontrei. Se havia uma coisa que me deixava irritado, era um projeto de mecânico que não diferenciava sua cabeça do seu pau, mas ainda tentava 'mostrar suas habilidades' fodendo com essas belas obras de arte.

Trabalhei a manhã toda na moto, obsessivamente trazendo-a de volta à sua condição primal. Não era _tão _velha, não havia desculpa para os sons que ela fazia quando eu finalmente a liguei. Eu fiz uma sintonização completa naquela máquina, enquanto apenas deixava o filtro de ar e a bomba injetora de combustível na ordem de serviço. Quanto mais esta moto estivesse em boas condições de funcionamento, menos provavelmente ela entraria pela minha porta de novo tão cedo.

Mas quando ouvi sua voz soando através do telefone, minha garganta fechou e minha mandíbula apertou quando a visão do seu rosto voltou à minha mente. Tentei manter minha voz profissional enquanto lhe assegurava que ela poderia tomar seu tempo, esperando que eu poderia ter encerrado o dia antes de ela chegar.

No entanto, o universo estava determinado a frustrar minhas tentativas. Ela ansiosamente insistiu que estaria aqui em breve e eu ri em derrota quando ela desligou. _Claro, ela viria mais cedo._

Quando Alec finalmente saiu para a garagem onde eu me distraía com outro trabalho para me dizer que ela tinha chegado, respirei fundo em preparação antes de empurrar-me do chão.

"Você está bem, chefe" Ele perguntou em tom preocupado, observando-me de perto.

"Sim, apenas um longo dia." Eu respondi, subindo na Sportster e a ligando. _Apenas mais alguns minutos e ela irá embora,_ eu disse a mim mesmo e dirigi em torno da frente da loja.

Alec me informou que Ellie havia ligado e o estado em que ela estava, e eu suspirei pesadamente. Era momentos como este que me faziam sentir falta da sua mãe ainda mais do que eu já sentia. Desde que se tornou uma adolescente, ela havia se tornado um pouco mais sensível e não precisava de muito para aborrecê-la. Sam teria lidado com isso melhor, sempre sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Eu, por outro lado, me sentia completamente inútil.

Mesmo assim, nada poderia ter me preparado para quando ela irrompeu pela porta, a dica de lágrimas em seus olhos e sendo estranhamente insistente e desafiadora.

Fiquei surpreso ainda mais quando Bella se ofereceu para levá-la à loja. O pai protetor em mim foi cauteloso em deixar minha filha sair da minha vista com uma completa estranha, mas o homem estava simplesmente maravilhado. Ela não tinha nada a ganhar estendendo a mão para ajudar a minha menininha, e ela tinha um fogo nela quando falou. Eu senti ainda mais do homem dentro de mim surgir.

O tempo todo em que elas estavam fora, meus pensamentos não deixavam a beleza de olhos castanhos que continuava agitando coisas dentro de mim que eu pensei que tinham morrido há dez anos. Apenas o simples roçar dos nossos dedos sobre o balcão incitou mais de mim do que qualquer coisa que eu senti desde que Sam morreu. Senti atração e desejo, e isso estava me assustando sem sentido.

Encontrei-me mexendo a papelada no balcão enquanto eu esperava que elas voltassem, perdido em pensamentos até que a voz de Ellie rompeu o silêncio da sala. "Papai! Nós temos que ficar amanhã!"

Minha testa franziu em confusão e balancei minha cabeça. "Ellie, do que você está falando?"

"Por favor! Bella vai voltar amanhã, por isso nós _precisamos_ ficar." Ela praticamente saltava onde ela estava, inclinando-se sobre o balcão. "Ela é _tão_ legal e _tão_ agradável. Vamos, pai".

O comportamento da minha filha foi um pouco surpreendente para mim naquele momento. Embora ela ainda fosse muito jovem quando sua mãe faleceu, sua necessidade por companhia feminina em sua vida tinha sido quase inexistente desde então. Mais contente para estar na garagem de casa, imitando-me com a sua própria moto enquanto eu trabalhava na minha, do que em seu quarto brincando com Barbies e pintando suas unhas. Ela nunca sequer fechava sua porta se ela estava ao telefone e, mesmo assim, era geralmente seu melhor amigo, Stephen. Um menino. No qual, eu admito, eu estava mantendo meu olho quando ele estava por perto.

Portanto, dizer que achei sua ligação súbita a esta mulher um pouco enervante era um eufemismo. Eu dei a volta no balcão para fora, mas quando cheguei à porta, fiz uma pausa. Ela ainda estava em sua caminhonete com o queixo repousando sobre os braços, obviamente distraída.

Eu a observei por alguns momentos, encontrando-me perguntando o que a tinha tão profundamente em pensamento. Como ela tinha quebrado através da concha da minha filha, que parecia quase tão espessa como às vezes era a minha, trazendo uma vibração que eu não tinha visto nela por tanto tempo.

Antes que eu percebesse, Bella estava parada na minha frente, baixando os olhos nervosamente. _Eu a deixava nervosa?_ E então, para minha mais imensa surpresa, começou a se desculpar.

"Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de ultrapassar..."

"Obrigado." Eu a parei, não sabendo exatamente como falar o que estava em minha mente. Eu realmente não tinha falado com ninguém em grandes quantidades por tantos anos, quanto mais uma mulher. Eu tinha quase esquecido como manter uma conversa normal. "Por ser tão boa com Ellie. Ela não tem exatamente tido isso fácil... aqui... só... obrigado".

"Ela é uma ótima garota. Ela apenas parecia tão chateada antes, e..."

Ela fez uma pausa e nós olhamos em silêncio um para o outro, ambos agora aparentemente sem saber o que dizer. Tentei falar várias vezes, mas nada me escapava e Ellie apareceu ao meu lado novamente, pegando meu braço.

"Então, papai, está tudo bem? Podemos esperar por Bella amanhã, _por favor_? Eu prometo, eu farei _todos_ os meus trabalhos de casa amanhã no escritório antes de ela chegar aqui. _Por favor_?" Ela começou pedindo novamente, abraçando meu braço com força e eu olhei de volta para Bella, certificando-me que isso estava bem com ela, minha filha pode ser muito persuasiva às vezes.

Quando ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhei de volta para baixo para Ellie. "_Todo_ o seu dever de casa, mocinha".

"Sim!" Ela gritou, batendo palmas animadamente e tomando a mão de Bella, caminhando de volta para a moto dela.

Durante toda a noite depois de Ellie e eu finalmente chegarmos em casa, ela animadamente falou sobre Bella e como ela estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte. Quão maravilhosa e doce ela tinha sido com ela, realmente a ouvindo quando ela falou.

"Você não acha que Bella é bonita, pai?" Ela me perguntou durante o jantar com um olhar expectante em seus olhos.

"Acho que sim. Eu realmente não percebi, baby." Respondi categoricamente, olhando de volta para a caixa de comida chinesa na minha frente.

Ellie bufou e riu. "Sim, certo, pai. Eu vi você olhando para ela. Eu sou uma criança, não estúpida".

"Querida, ela era uma cliente. É bom que você goste dela, mas eu realmente não estava olhando para ela dessa maneira".

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, girando seu macarrão com o garfo e depois soltando um suspiro suave.

"Pai?" Ela disse com uma voz triste antes de levantar seus olhos para encontrarem os meus quando eu cantarolei em resposta. "Você nunca vai se casar de novo?"

Minha mão parou seus movimentos a meio caminho da minha boca, olhando para ela atordoado. Estabeleci meu garfo e pousei meus dedos na frente dos meus lábios, sugando uma respiração profunda. "Ellie, eu não estou exatamente em um lugar onde eu possa sequer pensar em algo assim".

"Eu desejaria que você estivesse." Ela respondeu baixinho, desviando os olhos do meu novamente. Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante o resto da refeição, mas eu quase podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça.

Enquanto eu a estava colocando na cama naquela noite, sentei-me ao lado dela e inclinei-me para descansar meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Baby, eu sei que isso não tem sido fácil. E eu entendo que você pode querer uma mãe por perto para conversar. Eu estou bem com você sendo amiga de Bella, mas isso é tudo o que vai ser, ok?"

Ellie suspirou e balançou a cabeça, seus olhos baixos. "Não é só que eu queira uma mãe, no entanto. Eu quero que meu pai seja feliz também".

Eu me inclinei para beijar sua testa suavemente e bati o seu nariz com a ponta do meu dedo. "Eu _sou _feliz, Ellie. Eu tenho você".

"Isso não é o que eu quero dizer e você sabe disso." Ela gemeu, revirando seus olhos. "E quanto ao sexo?"

Meus olhos arregalaram e meu coração pulou na minha garganta, deixando-me incapaz de formar uma única palavra.

"Pai, eu tenho 13 anos. Nós tivemos educação sexual, eu sei o que é." Ela riu e sentou-se enquanto eu esfregava as mãos sobre o meu rosto. "E eu também sei que o desejo sexual de um homem é muito mais ativo do que de uma mulher, assim, portanto, se você tivesse uma namorada..."

"Certo, certo, é o suficiente." Eu a interrompi, minhas mãos caindo do meu rosto. "Eu não estou falando sobre isso com a minha filha de 13 anos".

"Eu só estou dizendo, isso poderia ajudar o seu humor. Você libera endorfinas quando você atinge o org..."

"Boa noite, Ellie." Eu disse, limpando a minha garganta e levantando.

"Mas, pai!"

"Mas nada. _Boa noite, Ellie._" Eu repeti quando apaguei o interruptor de luz perto da porta e a fechei atrás de mim quando saí.

Recostei-me contra a parede, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu sempre tinha criado Ellie para falar o que ela pensava e nunca ter medo, mas esta noite foi um excelente exemplo de por que eu deveria ter incutido uma espécie de filtro nela. E agora, até mesmo minha _filha_ estava insinuando que eu precisava transar.

No dia seguinte, eu mergulhei no meu trabalho, tentando distrair-me da conversa perturbadora da noite anterior e da iminente visita de Bella. A música estridente através da oficina abafava tudo ao meu redor, até que o rosto dela apareceu em cima de mim com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Apesar das minhas tentativas de insistir com ela a ficar dentro da loja, seu pedido para esperar na oficina comigo foi impossível de resistir. Especialmente quando ela perguntou se eu estava tentando me livrar dela.

Eu só pude balançar a cabeça para não gritar o 'não!' que eu mal peguei na minha garganta antes de ele escapar.

Quando ela começou a falar de passar tempo com seu ex-marido - seu 'ex-mecânico' - meus pensamentos voltaram para a apresentação de Seth dela para mim. Ele só tinha ido o mais longe de "Bla-", mas as peças começaram a se encaixar.

"Black." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, meus olhos fechados nela quando falei e meu punho cerrou. "Você é a ex de Jacob?"

Seus olhos arregalaram momentaneamente antes de baixar rapidamente, assentindo e perguntando se eu o conhecia.

Meu sangue começou a ferver. _Aquele filho da puta!_ Eu já tinha uma aversão intransponível pelo homem apenas com as histórias que eu ouvi de Seth. Mas agora, vendo em primeira mão a bela e encantadora mulher que ele tinha deixado de lado para ocupar a cama de outra, agitou-se uma raiva dentro de mim que eu não sentia há anos.

Eu tinha adorado e amado o chão que a minha esposa pisava, amando-a além da razão, mesmo muito tempo depois que ela foi tão de repente arrancada de mim. No entanto, este 'homem' tinha admitido como certo e egoisticamente jogado esta mulher fora e, ainda pior, causando vergonha em seus olhos.

_Alguns homens não deveriam ser abençoados_, eu pensei comigo mesmo enquanto estava sentado montado na moto e a liguei.

Girando o acelerador, possivelmente um pouco mais do que necessário, ele rugiu contra as paredes, ventilando minhas frustrações através da máquina sobre a qual eu estava sentado e sentindo os olhos dela em mim quando a moto roncou, olhando para mim interrogativamente.

Com um suspiro, eu cortei o motor e inclinei para frente no guidão, surpreendendo até mesmo a mim mesmo quando expus meus pensamentos.

"Eu não tenho respeito por um homem que exibe tal flagrante desrespeito pelo que ele tem. O que ele fez... isso foi simplesmente indesculpável. Não faça os votos se você simplesmente vai quebrá-los." Eu rosnei, cerrando os dentes enquanto eu saía da moto e começava a recolher minhas ferramentas, cada som estridente do metal enfatizando a minha raiva. "É fodidamente ridículo ele ir à procura de um pedaço de bunda enquanto ele tinha... alguém como você esperando em casa".

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz enquanto ela riu suavemente, suas bochechas corando levemente quando ela olhou para baixo. Eu não poderia simplesmente ter mantido essa declaração simples. Eu tinha que fazer papel de idiota e constrangê-la no processo.

"O que eu _quis dizer_ foi." Eu comecei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo e olhando para baixo, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você de Ellie ontem à noite quando chegamos em casa. Ela realmente não se conecta bem com as mulheres, não desde a mãe dela. E eu estou achando difícil imaginar como alguém poderia voluntariamente machucar alguém tão doce e amorosa, tudo o que eu ouvi e vi ontem".

Seu silêncio enervou-me e eu olhei para cima para ela finalmente para observar se eu tinha causado mais mal do que bem. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar seu comportamento descontraído e o conjunto suave dos seus olhos enquanto ela olhava para mim, nunca vacilando enquanto estávamos em silêncio olhando um para o outro.

A maneira inocente que ela mordeu seu lábio era tão carinhosa como os braços em torno da metade do seu corpo, apenas aumentando a minha atração por essa mulher.

"Bella! Você veio!" A voz estridente de Ellie ecoou pela oficina, fazendo tanto Bella como eu pularmos levemente e quebrarmos nossa troca.

E me dando a oportunidade de afastar-me dela, para me ocupar com outra coisa enquanto eu me controlava. Quando minha filha animadamente arrastou Bella para a loja, eu não pude deixar de olhar e sorrir quando os nossos olhares trnacaram por mais um breve momento.

No entanto, no instante em que ela estava fora da minha vista, eu bati de volta à realidade da situação. Embora ela fosse sem dúvida uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi, eu já tive e perdi o amor da minha vida há dez anos. E apesar dos desejos de Ellie para eu me casar de novo, eu não tinha vontade de ter um relacionamento vazio que levaria a um casamento sem amor.

Parado do lado de fora da porta, preparando-me para entrar na loja para ir ao meu escritório, eu me lembrei disso. Eu era melhor assim, tanto para a minha filha como para mim. Sam era isso para mim.

No entanto, quando entrei pela porta, meus olhos instantaneamente encontraram os de Bella quando ela se virou para o som do sino acima de mim. Ela quase imediatamente desviou o olhar, um notável rubor colorindo suas bochechas quando ela tirou a jaqueta horrível que usava e pegou uma nova do gancho. Seu cheiro tomou conta de mim em uma corrida mesmo a poucos metros de distância, quando ela puxou seu longo cabelo castanho da jaqueta, deixando-a cair pelas suas costas. Isto levou meus olhos direto à sua bunda, não mais escondida por uma jaqueta super enorme.

"Pai, Bella não está incrível?"

Meus olhos levantaram exatamente a tempo de ver o corpo de Bella se virar para mim pelas mãos de Ellie orientando nos braços dela, e era óbvio que ela estava tão desconfortável nessa situação como eu estava, se não mais. Apesar disso, eu a olhei e era quase como vê-la pela primeira vez. A jaqueta ajustada acentuava suas curvas femininas ainda mais e, mais uma vez, o homem que esteve adormecido por tanto tempo começou a criar sua cabeça. Eu sabia que se até mesmo _eu _estava notando a forma da sua bunda e seios, inúmeros outros homens também notariam.

"Eu acho que você pode querer experimentar o tamanho seguinte." Eu tentei responder corretamente, ainda que até eu pudesse ouvir a rouquidão na minha voz, sem dúvida causada pela minha atração indesejada por esta mulher. Os olhos de Ellie arregalaram quando suas mãos caíram dos braços de Bella, dobrando os dela sobre o peito e olhando para mim. Eu fui para atrás da beleza de cabelos escuros e comecei a puxar suavemente a parte de trás da jaqueta, tentando em vão cobri-la. "É um pouco curta demais".

"Pai, isso _deveria _ser assim. Você _sabe_ disso!" Ellie tão graciosamente apontou com um longo suspiro e revirando os olhos.

_Obrigado por apontar isso, garota._

"Oh, certo."

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente e afastei-me delas, necessitando escapar dessa situação incômoda o mais rápido possível. "Sim, parece ótimo".

Corri para o meu escritório e juro que as ouvi dando risadinhas no momento em que fechei a porta. Com um suspiro pesado, descansei minha cabeça de volta contra ela e fechei meus olhos.

Eu _não_ poderia deixar que ela tivesse esse efeito sobre mim. Não só pelo meu próprio bem-estar, mas dela também. Ela tinha apenas 23 anos, tão jovem com tanta vida pela frente sem amarrar-se com um viúvo de 34 anos com uma filha adolescente. Alguém como Bella nunca deveria ter sequer lidado com as cartas que ela havia lidado em seu próprio casamento, quanto mais ser empurrada para as repercussões do meu.

No entanto, eu nunca tinha visto minha filha tão feliz e sorrindo tanto desde o momento em que elas se conheceram, ou se tornado tão animada quando falava comigo sobre nada além das nossas motos. Eu me peguei ao longo das semanas seguintes sorrindo para o entusiasmo dela e até mesmo pensando em Bella em meus _próprios_ pensamentos. Achei que parecia como se algo estivesse faltando no dia em que ela não vinha também para a loja para visitar Ellie.

O que era mais uma razão para eu me distanciar dela. Eu não poderia aumentar as esperanças da minha filha desse jeito, quando eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma intenção em relação a essa mulher. Independentemente de como até mesmo o meu pior dia iluminava mesmo que minuciosamente quando eu a pegava sorrindo enquanto eu olhava para fora do meu escritório para ela. Ou o calor que se espalhava até meu pescoço e no meu rosto sempre que ela me pegava olhando para ela através da fresta da porta. Ou a forma como sua risada enchendo a garagem enquanto conversava com Ellie enquanto eu trabalhava me relaxava.

No entanto, isso não suprimiu a persistência de Ellie na tentativa de atrair Bella e eu para o mesmo ambiente sempre que possível. Mas nada tão óbvio como a noite em que ela nos obrigou a sair para jantar com ela. Sentei em frente a ela durante toda a refeição enquanto ela e Ellie riam e conversavam, enquanto eu pegava a minha comida. Senti toques ocasionais no meu pé debaixo da mesa e eu não precisava olhar para cima para saber que era a forma da minha filhinha insinuando para eu participar da conversa. No entanto, cada vez que eu olhava para cima, meus olhos encontravam os de Bella por uma fração de segundo antes de desviarmos nossos olhares, nunca falando uma palavra.

No momento em que Ellie e eu puxamos para a garagem em casa, ela pulou da moto e jogou seu capacete de lado, irrompendo para dentro de casa. Tirei o meu próprio e corri as mãos pelo meu cabelo, entrando para encontrá-la em pé na cozinha com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"Se vocês dois fossem _mais_ óbvios, vocês teriam sinais de néon piscando sobre as suas cabeças." Elli retrucou, agitando os braços para fora em frustração.

"Allison Elizabeth, isso é o suficiente. Nós não vamos falar sobre isso agora." Eu respondi com um ar de finalidade quando me acomodei no sofá, descansando minha cabeça contra o encosto.

"Quando é que _nós _vamos falar sobre isso, pai? Quando Bella tiver ido embora e se casado com outra pessoa?" Ela gritou, sua voz cheia de emoção. Meu corpo ficou tenso levemente com as palavras dela, mas eu imediatamente tentei refrear os sentimentos que elas evocaram. "_Veja_! Não sou só eu. Até mesmo _você_ não gosta da ideia disso! A tensão na mesa esta noite foi sufocante porque nenhum de vocês vai confessar isso!"

"Ellie, pare. Não há nada para 'confessar', embora eu saiba que você gostaria muito se houvesse. Mas eu não estou pronto para qualquer coisa assim e Bella merece coisa muito melhor".

"Isso é _besteira, _pai!" Ela exclamou e meus olhos atiraram para ela em estado de choque para encontrar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Você não é o único que sente falta da mamãe, sabe. Só porque eu era pequena e mal me lembro dela, não significa que eu não sinta falta dela e desejasse que eu _pudesse _lembrar. Mas ela já faleceu há um longo tempo, e não há nada de errado com você seguir em frente. É _realmente_ o que você gostaria que a mamãe visse? Você jogando sua vida fora e negando a si mesmo até algo tão simples como uma _namorada_ porque você não pode deixá-la ir?"

"Ellie." Eu suspirei pesadamente, meus dedos pressionado em minhas têmporas enquanto eu tentava lutar contra as lágrimas que se formavam. "Simplesmente pare com isso agora. Eu já lhe disse que se você quer ser amiga de Bella, que estava tudo bem. Mas não há nada romântico entre ela e eu. Ela vem para a loja para ver você, e eu acho isso maravilhoso, mas isso é a extensão disso. Eu não vou me forçar a um relacionamento em que eu não quero estar, sinto muito".

"'Mas' e 'desculpe'. Isso é tudo que eu sempre ouço de você! Você _realmente_ é tão cego?" Ela gritou, batendo o punho no balcão com raiva. Fiquei surpreso com o seu tom e suas ações, eu nunca a tinha visto tão desafiadora e confrontadora comigo. "Você _realmente_ acha que Bella não tem _nada_ melhor para fazer com seu tempo do que dirigir todo o caminho até aqui para passar seu tempo com uma menina de 13 anos?"

"Ela adora você, é claro que ela faria isso." Respondi com firmeza, dirigindo meu olhar para longe dela novamente. "Agora, eu disse que é o suficiente".

"Então isso não teria _nada_ a ver com o fato de que ela é uma mulher jovem e solteira e por acaso eu tenho um pai solteiro de bela aparência?"

"Já basta, mocinha!" Eu gritei, olhando para ela de novo e vendo seus olhos arregalados de surpresa. "Vá para o seu quarto e prepare-se para dormir!"

"Pai, por favor..."

"Agora!" Eu gritei alto, apontando para o corredor. Seus lábios tremeram e lágrimas frescas caíram pelas suas bochechas antes que ela se empurrasse do balcão e corresse pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Seus soluços eram claramente audíveis do meu lugar no sofá e eu esfreguei minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto rudemente. A culpa começou a correr através de mim e o pai protetor queria correr para o quarto dela, tomá-la em meus braços e confortá-la. Nem uma única vez em seus 13 anos eu alguma vez tinha levantado a minha voz com ela assim, perdendo completamente o controle do meu temperamento. Eu sempre fiz uma prioridade falar com minha filha razoavelmente, exatamente como eu fazia com a mãe dela. Eu normalmente era um homem calmo e paciente, mas esta noite, algo se partiu em mim.

Só de falar sobre Bella.

Eu não _queria_ sentir nada por ela, ainda assim ela consumia meus pensamentos. Eu ouvia sua risada em meus sonhos. Seu cheiro permanecia na loja todos os dias que ela visitava, e era a primeira coisa que me atingia nas manhãs seguintes quando eu abria a porta. Acima do cheiro do couro estava aquele cheiro floral suave que era exclusivamente Bella, que mais ninguém parecia notar.

Fiquei sentado no sofá por horas, pensando sobre os eventos da noite, desmembrando todos os momentos. Olhando sobre a mesa e vendo o suave sorriso tímido no rosto dela, o leve rubor que coloria suas bochechas exatamente antes de ela desviar o olhar. A forma como seus dedos brincavam distraidamente com o guardanapo em seu colo até que Ellie começou a falar com ela novamente. Era quando o outro lado de Bella surgia. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que ela amava a minha filha, seu rosto e olhos claramente mostravam isso enquanto ela interagia com ela. Ela tinha um coração tão grande e eu tinha certeza que ela seria uma mãe fabulosa algum dia. Ela me lembrava tanto de Sam às vezes que era insuportável.

E era por isso que eu _não_ poderia me envolver com ela. Eu poderia egoisticamente puxá-la em minha vida, mas então eu não seria melhor do que a desculpa horrível do seu ex-marido, que já havia negado demais a ela. Ela deveria se casar com um homem que só tem olhos para ela e ter meia dúzia de lindos bebês com ele. Não perder mais da sua vida com um homem que carregava a bagagem emocional que eu tinha, e que ainda estava apaixonado por outra mulher.

O choro de Ellie silenciou até finalmente desaparecer completamente quando a casa caiu na escuridão, com exceção da luz fraca acima do fogão. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho para o quarto dela, acendendo a luz do corredor e silenciosamente abrindo a sua porta. Ela estava deitada em seu estômago, ainda com suas roupas de antes e abraçando o travesseiro contra o seu rosto. Movendo através do quarto, eu agachei ao lado da cama e olhei para ela enquanto gentilmente acariciava seus cabelos. Ela parecia tanto com Sam quando dormia, a forma como seus longos cílios tremulavam enquanto ela sonhava, suas narinas inflando mesmo tão levemente enquanto ela inspirava, seus lábios contraídos enquanto sua sobrancelha franzia e depois relaxava. Mesmo a maneira que seus braços enrolavam debaixo dela, seus punhos fechados com força.

Meu coração apertou no meu peito enquanto eu olhava para a minha filha, sua mãe ainda estava muito viva nela.

Levantando de novo, eu me mudei para os seus pés e tirei seus sapatos, puxando o cobertor sobre ela e suavemente beijando sua testa.

"Eu te amo, Ellie." Sussurrei suavemente, escovando os cabelos longe do seu rosto enquanto eu me afastava para sair do quarto.

"Eu também te amo, papai." Ela murmurou sonolenta quando cheguei à porta, rolando e abraçando o cobertor mais apertado em volta dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora vimos tudo pelo ponto de vista do Edward, ele tem tantos sentimentos conflitos... dá pra entender por que ele demorou tanto para se aproximar de Bella... fiquei morrendo de pena dele e da Ellie com essa discussão deles... _

_Pode parecer meio "sem sentido" o capítulo acabar assim, mas quando a autora escreveu essa continuação, ela escreveu tudo de uma vez e depois dividiu nos capítulos que serão postados aqui, ok?_

_Bem, obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram, essa fic é realmente fofa. Para quem perguntou, os capítulos seguirão na vida dos dois, com algumas explicações até eles ficarem juntos..._

_Deixem reviews e postarei mais um cap. na quarta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Edward POV  Parte 2

**Nota da Autora:**

Aqui está a parte dois. Tentei não repetir novamente muito da conversa entre Bella e Edward na cozinha, mas um pouco era necessário e não poderia ser descartado. Enquanto estou escrevendo isso, eu estou me apaixonando mais uma vez com esta Bella e Edward.

Mais adiante neste capítulo haverá uma menção de uma caixa de bijuteria por Edward com uma música que está tocando lá dentro. Para aqueles de vocês que nunca viram ou ouviram falar do filme que é mencionado, a música está aqui no youtube:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=y8j21Xya-sQ (retirar os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Edward POV - Parte 2<strong>

_Tradução: Bruna Gabrielle_

_**~ Edward ~ **_

Ellie e eu passamos os próximos dias em um silêncio constrangedor. Parcialmente por causa dos acontecimentos daquela noite, mas eu também sabia que era simplesmente a ponta do iceberg. Doze de outubro estava se aproximando rápido, e enquanto eu tentava a cada ano não sucumbir a isso, eu ainda tinha que ser bem sucedido.

No entanto, quando acordei naquela manhã, os sentimentos que eu estava experimentando não eram nada como eu havia sentido em nenhum dos anos anteriores. Eu não fiquei deitado na cama por uma hora depois de acordar, abraçando seu travesseiro e chorando nele antes de forçar-me para fora da cama. Desta vez, eu não consegui sair dela rápido o suficiente, cheio de culpa que, na noite antes do que teria sido o nosso 15º aniversário de casamento, eu sonhei com outra mulher. O corpo dela debaixo de mim, seus dedos no meu cabelo, seus lábios acariciando os meus enquanto eu fazia amor com ela, e acordando com ela ao meu lado. Aqueles suaves olhos castanhos olhando para mim conforme as pontas dos seus dedos traçavam círculos sobre o meu peito. Eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela em mim quando corri para o chuveiro para remover todos os vestígios dela, mesmo que minha mente lógica soubesse que foi apenas um sonho.

Eu trabalhei direto pelo almoço, sem nunca parar como eu sempre fazia para ir para a lanchonete onde eu conheci Sam. Eu mal ouvi Ellie chegar de ônibus depois da escola, até que ela mencionou a visita de Bella hoje.

Colocando minha chave de fenda de lado, eu me sentei e olhei para a minha filha, esfregando minhas mãos sobre as pernas da minha calça. "Nós estamos indo para casa mais cedo hoje. Você provavelmente deve ligar para ela e dizer-lhe para não vir".

"O quê? Pai, você nunca sai mais cedo. Por favor, eu quero ficar e esperar por Bella." Ela respondeu tristemente, sentando-se no banco.

"Bem, eu estou saindo mais cedo hoje. Então é melhor você pegar suas coisas, eu estarei fora em um minuto." Eu disse sem hesitação, ficando de pé e entrando na loja em direção ao meu escritório.

"Pai, eu não quero ir para casa. Estou cansada de viver assim e apenas ser miserável, e eu realmente gostaria que você também. Eu não posso controlar isso, mas eu _posso_ me controlar." Ela disse emocionalmente com vestígios de lágrimas em sua voz. "_Por favor,_ deixe-me ficar. Tenho meu capacete aqui, eu poderia pegar uma carona para casa com Bella. Eu estou te implorando, _por favor_, não me faça ir para casa agora".

Olhei para cima ao seu tom de voz suplicante para encontrá-la ainda parada na porta, rudemente enxugando uma lágrima que tinha caído pela sua bochecha. "Ellie..."

"Eu não posso ver isso de novo. Eu faço isso a cada ano, e não é realmente justo. Eu quero ficar aqui com Bella por um tempo." Ela chorou baixinho, vindo se ajoelhar ao lado da minha cadeira e tomando minha mão. "Eu simplesmente não quero pensar esta noite".

Olhando para baixo em seus suplicantes olhos azuis, eu suspirei pesadamente. "Eu quero você onde Alec possa vê-la em todos os momentos".

"Sim, pai." Ela respondeu solenemente, gentilmente apertando minha mão com a dela.

"E eu não quero que você saia da loja." Eu continuei e ela revirou os olhos antes de concordar. "E esteja em casa antes de escurecer".

"Pai, eu vou ficar bem. Eu estarei com Bella." Ela suspirou e se levantou.

Quando ela se moveu para se afastar, eu segurei sua mão e ela virou lentamente. "Sinto muito, querida. Eu simplesmente não consigo. Não hoje".

Ela assentiu e caminhou de volta para mim, abaixando-se para sentar no meu colo e me abraçar. "Eu sei. Está tudo bem".

Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a segurei firmemente, escondendo minhas próprias lágrimas dela enquanto ela esfregava levemente minhas costas. "Eu te amo tanto, Ellie. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ela se afastou de mim para me olhar, sua testa vincada conforme ela trouxe sua mão para a minha bochecha. "Sim, eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem, pai. Mas você tem que deixar." Ela se levantou do meu colo e caminhou em direção à porta, olhando para mim de novo exatamente antes de sair. "Eu também te amo, papai".

Assim que ela saiu pela porta, eu me recostei na minha cadeira. Esfregando as mãos sobre o meu rosto, tentei me recompor antes de juntar meu capacete e jaqueta, pedindo para Alec manter um olho em Ellie até Bella chegar lá, então eu saí.

No caminho para casa, fiz a viagem habitual ao cemitério, desligando o motor na frente do portão e olhando para a pista muito longa além dele. Meu coração começou a acelerar e minha garganta fechar com a emoção contida, enquanto eu pensava sobre o que passar através das estruturas de ferro forjado traria; sentado por mais uma hora de mais um aniversário sozinho, olhando para uma pedra lembrando-me do que já não existia. De quem não estava mais aqui para compartilhar comigo. De como _eu_ me sentia sem vida sem ela.

Espremi meus olhos fechados e religuei minha moto, afastando-me do portão e indo em direção à minha casa. Após uma rápida parada na loja de conveniência para comprar um fardo de seis cervejas, eu finalmente parei na calçada, nem sequer me preocupando em guardar minha moto na garagem. Eu precisava entrar para entorpecer-me contra a nova explosão de emoções correndo através de mim.

Mesmo quando eu estava bebendo a primeira cerveja enquanto eu entrava em casa, meus pensamentos estavam sendo puxados em várias direções por duas mulheres completamente diferentes. Quanto mais eu tentava focar em Sam, mais Bella invadia minha mente, o que instantaneamente acrescentava mais culpa e dor. Este era o 15º aniversário do meu casamento, eu não deveria estar ouvindo a risada de Bella em meus ouvidos, vendo o seu sorriso enquanto ele assombrava minha memória.

Caminhando até a lareira, peguei a foto do casamento meu e de Sam em uma mão e a caixinha de música enfeitada ao seu lado na outra, e voltei para o sofá. Quando estabeleci a moldura e a caixa em cima da mesa na minha frente, abri outra cerveja e tracei meus dedos ao longo do vidro cobrindo a imagem onde os nossos lábios se tocavam.

_Edward Cullen e Samantha Wheeler_

_12 de outubro de 1994_

Abri a caixa e ouvi a peça de música favorita dela tocar – algo de algum filme antigo de Christopher Reeve, "Em Algum Lugar do Passado", ou algo nesse sentido – enquanto eu recuperava dois dos anéis de ouro de dentro. Os anéis de Sam, que ela me fez prometer guardar para Ellie, tão minúsculos, eles mal entravam até a metade do meu dedo mindinho. Levantando-os aos meus lábios, eu pressionei um beijo neles, traçando os diamantes uma vez com o meu dedo antes de colocá-los de volta dentro e puxar para fora o último anel.

_Meu_ anel de casamento.

Deslizando-o lentamente para o meu dedo, eu olhei para a foto novamente, minha mente voltando para aquele dia. Eu nunca tinha a visto parecer mais bonita, ou o seu sorriso tão radiante. Quando eu a vi descendo o corredor em direção a mim, eu pensei que nunca chegaria um momento em que eu sentiria tanto contentamento e amor pela mulher diante de mim como eu senti naquele momento. E quando pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, selando-nos juntos como marido e mulher, foi o mais feliz que eu já tinha estado em toda a minha vida.

Até quase dois anos depois, após um parto de quase 48 horas, quando eu segurei a nossa linda menininha com seus grandes olhos azuis como os da sua mãe olhando para mim. Sentei-me naquela cama de hospital com meus braços em torno das duas mulheres mais importantes na minha vida, convencido de que minha vida não poderia ficar melhor do que isso.

Infelizmente, considerando isso, eu tinha razão. O primeiro ano com a nossa filha tinha sido absolutamente cheio de felicidade, tanta que, já que a loja estava indo bem o suficiente para Sam ficar em casa com Ellie, nós decidimos tentar ter outro bebê.

Levou um tempo para nós concebermos Ellie, então não ficamos muito preocupados quando, depois de um ano, ela ainda não tinha engravidado. Nunca em nossos piores pesadelos nós poderíamos ter imaginado a realidade da situação.

Um soluço passou através de meu corpo conforme eu defini a garrafa agora vazia sobre a mesa, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos. Este dia sempre trazia consigo uma enxurrada de memórias, mas, de alguma forma, hoje parecia muito pior. Depois de dez anos, ainda doía e eu ainda sentia falta dela tanto quanto no dia que ela me deixou.

Durante três meses eu me sentei ao lado dela naquele frio e estéril quarto de hospital, observando enquanto ela lentamente escorregava mais longe de mim. E um dia antes de ela morrer, o último momento lúcido que tive com ela, ela fracamente pegou minha mão, correndo o dedo ao longo do meu anel. De alguma forma ela parecia saber que este seria nosso último momento juntos, pedindo-me para guardar seus anéis para Ellie e passando pelo processo gradual de dizer adeus.

**28 de Dezembro de 1999**

_Levantei a mão dela para os meus lábios, suavemente beijando as costas dos seus dedos frios e frágeis._

"_Edward, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa." Ela disse quase em um sussurro e eu segurei sua mão firmemente na minha, lutando contra as lágrimas._

"_Qualquer coisa"._

"_Nunca deixe Ellie esquecer o quanto eu a amo, e não esqueça que ela precisará de você agora." Ela murmurou, levantando sua mão lentamente com esforço para descansar na minha bochecha.__"Mas eu também quero que você faça algo por mim"._

_Trazendo minha mão para cobrir a dela no meu rosto, eu gentilmente beijei sua palma, apertando meus olhos fechados.__Senti seu polegar mover levemente sobre o meu rosto, limpando a lágrima que havia escapado, e eu olhei de volta para ela._

"_Lembre-se o quanto eu te amei também, mas não deixe isso impedi-lo de viver. Cuide da nossa filhinha, mas cuide de si mesmo também. Encontre alguém para te fazer feliz"._

"_Babe, não fale assim. Por favor." Eu chorei, não me importando se isso podia parecer enfraquecido._

"_Edward, eu amei você todos os dias desde o momento em que você entrou naquela lanchonete. Você era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, e eu soube naquele instante que eu conheci o homem com quem eu me casaria. Ninguém poderia ter me feito tão feliz como você." Ela sorriu, inclinando a cabeça enquanto falava. "Mas quer nós falemos sobre isso ou não, eu estou morrendo, baby. Eu não estarei mais aqui para dar-lhe tudo o que você me deu, mas há alguém por aí que vai. Eu quero que você a encontre. Talvez não amanhã, mas algum dia"._

Mesmo que eu tenha concordado acenando a cabeça, incapaz de falar as palavras, eu sabia que tinha sido uma mentira. Eu nunca poderia imaginar amar alguém do jeito que eu tinha amado a minha Sam.

Abrindo outra cerveja, eu deitei no sofá e olhei para o rosto dela na foto, ouvindo suas palavras de novo e de novo. '_Eu quero que você a encontre.__Talvez não amanhã, mas algum dia'. _Conforme elas se repetiam, o rosto de Bella apareceu em minha mente.

Belisquei meus olhos fechados, tentando bloqueá-la. Fazia quase dez anos desde que eu senti uma coisa assim, mas isso era muito diferente, até mesmo do meu amor pela minha esposa. Seu sorriso nunca era dirigido a mim, mas ainda tinha o poder de iluminar até o meu pior dia.

No entanto, um dos aspectos mais difíceis de entender era a sua conexão com a minha filha, a filha de Sam. Ellie era tão jovem quando sua mãe faleceu, e eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que acabaria procurando alguém para preencher esse vazio. No entanto, eu não esperava isso tivesse esse efeito sobre _mim_ também.

Observar Bella com ela, enquanto eu esperava que fosse mais um afeto fraternal, cada vez mais parecia como uma relação mãe-filha. E havia vezes em que isto me deixou com raiva, ela já tinha tido uma mãe que a amou mais que tudo no mundo, ela não precisava de outra.

Havia outras vezes... vezes quando eu imaginava como seria ter uma família completa de novo, nós dois não sendo mais sozinhos. E é aí que a culpa reaparecia.

Fechei meus olhos para lutar contra as lágrimas formadas no tumulto que estava enraivecendo através de mim. A luta entre o que eu sentia que era certo e o que minha mente e meu coração estavam ansiando.

**x-x-x**

_Eu estava sonhando.__Eu tinha que estar.__ S__enti uma mão descansando sobre a minha perna e eu estava com medo de abrir meus olhos._

"_Edward?" A voz suave que eu não tinha ouvido em tanto tempo, eu tinha quase esquecido como era linda, me chamou. Sua mão se moveu ao longo da minha canela e minha perna até chegar a minha, agarrando-a suavemente. "Baby, abra seus olhos"._

_Balancei minha cabeça lentamente, mas eu a ouvi sussurrar meu nome novamente, eu cedi e olhei para ela.__Lá estava ela, sentada ao lado das minhas pernas e sorrindo para mim, tão bonita como sempre no meu vestido verde favorito._

_Minha Sam._

"_Olá, bonitão." Ela murmurou, inclinando-se para escovar seus lábios nos meus e depois deitando ao meu lado no sofá._

_Pressionei meus lábios contra a testa dela e passei os dedos através dos seus longos cabelos castanhos ondulados enquanto ela traçava os dela ao longo do meu peito. "Eu sinto sua falta, babe"._

"_Eu também sinto a sua falta, Edward. Mas eu odeio vê-lo tão infeliz." Ela disse suavemente, escovando meu cabelo para longe da minha testa._

"_Sinto muito, Sam." Eu respondi, olhando para ela para ver o seu sorriso suave ainda no lugar. "Eu não posso fazer isso"._

"_Sim, você pode, querido." Ela disse suavemente, levantando-se em seu cotovelo para olhar para mim. "Você merece isso. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Ellie é absolutamente linda e você tem mantido a sua promessa para mim com ela. Agora é hora de fazer o mesmo com você mesmo"._

_Balançando minha cabeça de novo, meu braço apertou em volta da sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto e sua mão segurou meu queixo._

"_Ela é boa para você, e para Ellie. Eu gosto dela, e você se preocupa com ela." Ela continuou, seus olhos olhando para os meus com seriedade. "Eu sei que você o faz, mesmo se você não quer admitir para si mesmo"._

"_Bella?"_

_Seu sorriso voltou novamente. "Eu posso até ouvir isso na forma como você diz o nome dela. Ela ama Ellie, e ela se importa com você também"._

"_Ela mal me conhece, Sam"._

"_Ainda meu Edward teimoso." Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.__"Você ainda acredita em destino?"_

_Eu puxei uma respiração profunda, ponderando sobre a sua pergunta. Nós tínhamos falado de destino tantas vezes enquanto ela estava viva, nós dois acreditando sem nenhuma dúvida que ele tinha nos unido. Mas agora, eu não tinha tanta certeza se eu **queria** acreditar nisso, pois também tinha nos separado._

"_Você não deveria estar naquela lanchonete naquele dia, lembra? Se os seus pneus novinhos não tivessem furado, você nunca teria parado. E se eu não tivesse ido lá no meu dia de folga, eu nunca teria visto você lá. Tudo acontece por uma razão, Edward. Nós fomos feitos para estar no restaurante naquele dia, assim como Bella foi feita para entrar na loja e conhecer você e Ellie. Nada é por acaso ou meramente uma coincidência. Eu quero que você seja feliz e viva de novo, por mim e por Ellie. Mas, acima de tudo, por **você**, meu querido"._

_As pontas dos seus dedos traçaram ao longo da minha bochecha e eu me inclinei em sua mão, gentilmente beijando sua palma. "Eu ainda te amo tanto"._

"_Edward." Ela sussurrou meu nome de novo e eu olhei para ela, sentindo seu dedo pressionar contra os meus lábios. "Eu **sempre** amarei você, e eu sempre estarei com você. Mas ela está esperando, e ela fará você muito feliz, se você deixá-la entrar. Ela é a escolhida"._

_Meu peito doeu com as suas palavras e eu a puxei para baixo contra o meu peito, segurando-a pela última vez. "Eu não sei como, Sam"._

_Senti seus lábios pressionados contra a minha mandíbula, e então seu rosto aninhou contra o meu pescoço. "Ela mostrará a você"._

**x-x-x**

Acordei ao som e cheiro de café sendo feito, e uma dor surda na minha cabeça. Olhando em cima da mesa na minha frente além da imagem de Sam, vi quatro garrafas de cerveja vazias e esfreguei as mãos sobre os meus olhos. Eu tinha que me levantar e enfrentar Ellie – que, no meu egoísmo ontem à noite, foi deixada para cuidar de si mesma na noite passada enquanto eu me enterrava na minha própria auto-piedade.

No entanto, quando me levantei e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha, não foi minha filha que eu encontrei.

Eu parei na porta, observando Bella se mover ao redor do cômodo, abrindo e fechando portas de armário e até a gaveta debaixo do fogão.

"Prateleira de baixo, ao lado do fogão." Eu disse para alertá-la da minha presença, esperando não assustá-la. Foi obviamente uma tentativa vã, já que ela gritou e de repente virou-se para mim, mas ela rapidamente se recompôs e inclinou-se para recuperar a panela que ela esteve procurando.

Ela me ofereceu café e café da manhã, que declinei o último; comida não era nada tentadora com a maneira que eu estava me sentindo. Eu nunca tinha sido muito de beber, e manhãs como esta eram uma boa razão de por que. Fiz meu caminho para a cafeteira, e exatamente quando eu estava prestes a estender a mão para a garrafa, uma caneca deslizou pelo balcão na minha direção. Olhei para a mão dela, acompanhando o braço e, finalmente, encontrando seus olhos, sentindo a confusão gravada na minha face.

"Um passarinho sussurrou em meu ouvido esta manhã. Preto com um açúcar".

Retive uma risada. "Um passarinho com o cabelo castanho e de pé cerca dessa altura?" Eu respondi mais como uma declaração do que uma pergunta com a minha mão no nível do meu peito, e nós trocamos um sorriso breve quando ela concordou com a cabeça e depois voltou para sua tarefa.

Descansando minhas mãos sobre o balcão, o sol radiante na janela brilhou na minha aliança. Encontrar Bella na minha cozinha esta manhã provocou algo dentro de mim, uma familiaridade que eu tinha sentido muito a falta. Acordar com o cheiro de café sendo passado e os sons de uma mulher na cozinha. Um rosto sorridente para me cumprimentar além da minha filha. Tudo o que Sam queria para mim.

Pela primeira vez em quase dez anos, eu não estava sozinho.

Removendo minha aliança do meu dedo, eu tentei discretamente deslizá-la no bolso sem ela ver, sentindo-me absolutamente ridículo, quando ela tinha, sem dúvida, visto na noite passada enquanto ela estava aqui, cuidando da _minha_ filha.

Eu imediatamente comecei a pedir desculpas pelas minhas ações na noite anterior e fui recebido com nada além de compreensão e compaixão. Essa mulher me surpreendeu, principalmente quando ela me disse que Ellie explicou sobre ontem... e Sam.

Eu me senti totalmente humilhado e cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Eu tinha certeza que ela me acharia absolutamente patético, incapaz de seguir em frente depois de todo esse tempo, e ela se afastaria.

Em vez disso, senti seus dedos macios e frios envolverem em torno dos meus pulsos e afastá-los do meu rosto, e então gentilmente acariciarem minha bochecha quando eu levantei meus olhos para encontrar os dela.

"Não é nada para se envergonhar. Eu desejaria que mais homens fossem dedicados às suas esposas após tanto tempo." Ela disse suavemente e eu olhei para ela em descrença. Mais uma vez, só havia compreensão em suas profundezas marrons, deixando-me sem palavras. Depois de um momento, ela agitou-se nervosamente e começou a retirar a mão do meu rosto, mas eu a peguei com a minha. Eu não queria perder o seu toque, a pequena quantidade de conforto que isso me ofereceu. Eu não havia sido tocado desta maneira, tão ternamente, em anos.

Foi então que as comportas da emoção começaram a derramar de mim, dizendo a ela tudo sobre o que eu nunca tinha falado com _ninguém_ desde o dia em que Sam faleceu. Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou até a mesa, ajoelhando na minha frente e assegurando-me que eu não precisava continuar.

Mas eu continuei. Eu estive guardando isso tudo por dez anos até que me consumiu, fechando-me do meu entorno. A culpa que eu sentia por não me preocupar quando levou mais tempo para nós concebermos do que da primeira vez. Não insistir que ela fosse ao médico para descobrir por que. Por deixar minha filha sem a mãe dela. Por permitir que tudo apodrecesse até que chegasse aos acontecimentos da noite passada, porque eu sentia algo por outra mulher.

Se Bella não estivesse lá para Ellie...

"Deus, que tipo de pai do caralho eu sou?" Eu rosnei em desgosto comigo mesmo, apertando meu cabelo com força em minhas mãos.

Bella, em sua compaixão infalível, libertou-as do meu cabelo e as levou de volta nas dela, elogiando minha criação de Ellie. No entanto, havia uma diferença em sua voz desta vez, quase como se ela estivesse me repreendendo pela minha declaração.

Eu olhei para ela novamente, vendo como suas feições visivelmente suavizaram, mas seus olhos seguraram sua intensidade. Ninguém fora da minha família jamais tinha dito alguma coisa como essa para mim, e definitivamente nunca em um ambiente quase íntimo como este. Suas mãos segurando as minhas, olhando para mim do seu lugar no chão, com nada além de sinceridade em seu rosto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrença e tirei minhas mãos das dela; distraindo-me com a caneta sobre a mesa e assistindo a ponta aparecer e desaparecer a cada movimento. "Eu..."

Minha voz parou na minha garganta, sem saber como continuar. Senti uma sensação de conforto esmagador em suas palavras, ninguém era perfeito, e tudo o que Ellie havia se tornado foi um resultado da forma como eu a criei.

"Obrigado. Eu quero dizer isso, obrigado. Eu precisava ouvir isso." Eu repliquei, minha respiração tirada pela mulher aos meus pés. Nós mal conversamos mais do que algumas palavras um ao outro em todo esse tempo que ela esteve vindo para a loja, mas ela tinha esse jeito de saber exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Vendo-me mais claramente do que qualquer outra pessoa tinha em tanto tempo, e sem medo de dar um chute verbal na minha bunda pela minha auto-aversão. No entanto, eu ainda estava inseguro de como responder a isso, a ela, então eu continuei observando a caneta e disse a única coisa que me veio à mente. "E obrigado por ficar aqui com Ellie na noite passada."

Depois de uma pausa momentânea de silêncio entre nós, vi a mão dela entrar em minha visão, descansando sobre a minha e removendo a caneta do meu alcance. Engoli em seco e trouxe o meu olhar para o seu rosto, seus olhos trancados em nossas mãos unidas por um momento prolongado antes de finalmente se levantar para encontrar os meus olhos. "Nunca duvide disso, Edward".

Seus dedos lentamente percorreram as costas dos meus, tão suaves e carinhosos, e meu coração começou a acelerar no meu peito e minha respiração engatou. Senti cada músculo do meu corpo ficar tenso com o toque inocente e meus dedos flexionaram em contenção para não segurar a mão dela.

Minha filha tinha razão todo esse tempo, e eu empurrei tudo de lado como ilusões da parte dela; sua necessidade desesperada por uma mãe em sua vida. Não era apenas a necessidade de Ellie, mas minha também, pela peça que faltava. Sentado aqui e olhando em seus olhos, eu finalmente percebi o que a minha menina sabia o tempo todo.

Era Bella.

Seus olhos fecharam lentamente quando eu trouxe minha mão timidamente para descansar em sua bochecha, dolorido para tocá-la, mesmo desta forma simples. E pela primeira vez, eu não senti nenhuma culpa, nenhuma vergonha em querer e desejar como eu me senti por ela durante meses. Minha testa franziu enquanto eu olhava para os seus lábios, traçando-os levemente com a ponta do dedo e os observando abrir um pouco. _Ela sentiu isso também. "_Eu sou tão covarde, Bella".

Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim novamente quando eles dispararam abertos pela minha declaração, mas os meus ainda fixados em seu lábio inferior carnudo. Sua respiração como fantasma sobre a pele da minha mão quando ela exalou e nossos olhares se encontraram novamente. "Eu não acho que você seja um covarde, Edward".

"Tenho me sentido entorpecido por tanto tempo. Desde que Sam... a minha esposa..." Eu parei quando a emoção começou a agredir-me com força novamente e eu comecei a puxar minha mão ligeiramente para trás, só para ela pegar a _minha_ desta vez e segurá-la em _seu_ rosto. Meu polegar acariciou sua pele enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto, querendo senti-la em meus braços e os dela ao redor de mim. Experimentar o conforto do seu abraço, mas ainda sentindo vergonha pelas minhas ações na noite anterior. "Eu não consegui estar lá ontem." Comecei a explicar, balançando a minha cabeça. "Eu pensei que eu seria capaz, mas eu não consegui".

A angústia em minha voz era evidente até para os _meus_ ouvidos. Que eu não podia suportar estar na presença de outra mulher enquanto meu coração ainda sofria por outra, mas eu não podia suportar ficar sem ela também. Ninguém tinha quebrado através das _minhas_ paredes em todo esse tempo, e agora esta mulher tinha encontrado um caminho em linha reta para o meu coração, sem sequer tentar. Com ela, senti dez anos de raiva, tristeza e dor tentando se libertar de onde tinham sido enterrados, através de soluços estrangulados agora quebrando pelo meu corpo.

No entanto, quando ela levantou-se dos seus joelhos para envolver seus braços ao redor de mim para confortar, cada uma das minhas defesas foi imediatamente desarmada. Mais uma vez, não senti vergonha nenhuma como eu tinha no passado, com a sensação de segurá-la contra mim e apreciando seu pequeno corpo em meus braços.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Com estas palavras, meu aperto ficou mais forte em torno dela, minha mão enfiando urgentemente em seus cabelos enquanto meu outro braço a agarrava pela cintura, verdadeiramente temendo que ela _fosse_ embora agora. "Não, Bella. Eu não quero que você vá. E é isso que me assusta mais".

Eu tentei segurá-la para mim enquanto ela se afastava, imediatamente sentindo falta do toque macio e perfume dos seus cabelos em meu rosto, e sua mão traçando ao longo do meu ombro. E quando ela levantou para passar através do meu cabelo, meus olhos fecharam firmemente pela intimidade do gesto.

"Edward? Olhe para mim." Sua voz suave sussurrou contra a minha pele e eu hesitantemente abri meus olhos para encontrar os dela, ainda sentindo as lágrimas presentes. Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente e todo o conflito ainda furioso lá, ela balançou a cabeça. "Não há nada a temer. Eu não vou embora se você não quiser que eu vá".

Eu soltei meu fôlego ainda trêmulo, olhando para os olhos dela de novo e pegando algo em seu olhar que eu só tinha presenciado uma vez antes. E só _a__quela_ mulher tinha instigado estes pensamentos e emoções de mim também.

Até aquele momento.

Abaixando os olhos para os lábios dela, doendo para senti-los contra os meus enquanto ainda lutava inutilmente por dentro, inclinei minha testa contra a dela, fechando a distância entre nós. E as palavras de Sam filtraram através de mim.

_Eu quero que você seja feliz e viva de novo..._

"Eu quero viver de novo, Bella." Eu disse, meus dedos massageando seus cabelos e regozijando-se com a textura macia entre eles. "Eu apenas não estou certo de que eu sei como. Mas você me fez sentir mais próximo a isso como eu me sentia há muito tempo".

Olhei de novo em seus olhos, meu braço apertando ao redor da sua cintura levemente enquanto eu nervosamente inclinava minha cabeça para escovar seus lábios com os meus. No instante em que fizeram contato, eu sabia que nunca quereria parar. E quando ela não se afastou, mas respondeu, um sentimento de alegria passou por mim que eu _nunca_ experimentei antes, nem mesmo com Sam.

"Deixe-me mostrar a você." Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios e meu coração disparou de forma irregular no meu peito.

_Ela mostrará a você, _a voz da Sam do meu sonho soou em meus ouvidos e minhas duas mãos pousaram na cintura de Bella, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela estava disposta a me aceitar, com todas as minhas falhas e imperfeições.

Seus lábios voltaram para os meus e eu agarrei seus lados fortemente em resposta enquanto lentamente retribuía, suas mãos entrelaçadas no meu cabelo enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Senti todo o meu ser vindo à vida quando passei meus braços em volta dela, sentindo seu corpo responder e arquear contra mim, e eu a segurei mais apertado. Minha língua traçou ao longo do seu lábio conforme eu a ergui do chão e para o meu colo, seus quadris estabelecendo contra a minha ereção crescente, e eu abafei um gemido quando as minhas mãos subiram pelas costas da sua camisa. Sua pele era tão macia e seu corpo tão firme, senti meu desejo já aumentado por ela explodir através de mim.

"Edward... Ellie." Ela suspirou pesadamente contra os meus lábios, suas mãos ainda enroladas no meu cabelo.

Eu imediatamente me levantei da cadeira com Bella em meus braços, meus lábios selados com os dela novamente. Tanto quanto eu estava certo de que essa visão emocionaria minha filha, eu não estava ansioso para ser pego em tal situação comprometedora por ela.

Chegando ao meu quarto, chutei a porta fechada atrás de mim e a coloquei no chão, apressadamente levantando sua camiseta do seu corpo enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com a minha. Eu a puxei de volta para os meus braços no momento em que ela tirou o tecido do meu corpo e o jogou de lado, empurrando-a para a cama e a abaixando. Estabelecendo-me entre as suas pernas e as sentindo envolver em torno de mim, eu me alegrei com o quão incrível era a sensação de ter uma mulher debaixo de mim por quem eu realmente sentia desejo, que eu _queria_ debaixo de mim. Com quem eu podia finalmente ver um futuro.

Tudo isso me inundou de uma vez, somado com a sensação dela pressionando contra a minha ereção dolorosa, fazendo meu corpo endurecer em resposta. Isso era demais. Apenas uma hora atrás, nós mal éramos capazes de conversar, e agora estávamos tateando um ao outro como adolescentes hormonais.

"Bella, eu não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso." Eu ofeguei bruscamente, balançando minha cabeça e me afastando, rolando de cima dela para deitar na cama. Dirigindo minhas mãos ao meu cabelo, eu me amaldiçoei por me perder tão completamente nela. Eu a senti sentar ao meu lado e estendi minha mão para pegar a dela, pegando um vislumbre do olhar rejeitado em seu rosto antes que eu trouxesse meus dedos para apertar a ponte do meu nariz. Ela pensou que eu não a queria, que eu a estava afastando; isso era fácil de ver. Minha mão apertou a dela, implorando para ela não ir e minha mão caiu, permitindo-me uma visão do seu belo rosto. Eu tinha que fazê-la entender, ver que não era ela. Que isso era algo que eu queria saborear com ela, sem pressa. Ser capaz de me dar a ela completamente sem qualquer reserva, corpo e mente. E eu não estava lá ainda. Ainda havia muito mais que eu precisava chegar a um acordo e superar. "Não é que eu não queira você, Bella. Deus sabe que eu quero. Eu só... eu não estou pronto para isso. Sinto muito, eu não deveria ter..."

Empurrando minha cabeça para trás no colchão, eu apertei meus olhos fechados e mentalmente me repreendi por ser tão fraco. Senti a cama se mover ao meu lado, surpreendido quando senti a mão dela no meu peito e seu corpo descansar ao meu lado. Respirei fundo e abri meus olhos para olhar para ela, exatamente quando ela se inclinou para frente para colocar um beijo suave nos meus lábios com a promessa de que ela esperaria por mim.

E, mais uma vez, embora eu devesse ter parado de me surpreender até então, seus olhos tinham uma compreensão que eu não podia sequer começar a compreender. Pegando sua mão na minha, eu a trouxe para os meus lábios e a beijei suavemente, mantendo-a por um momento e absorvendo os eventos da manhã. Esta linda mulher estava realmente aqui, confortando-me quando eu precisava dela, desejando-me tanto quanto eu a desejava e, mesmo tão quebrado e perdido como eu estava, ela me queria. Não só minha filha, mas _eu_.

"Obrigado." Eu murmurei contra os nós dos dedos dela, olhando para suas profundezas marrons enquanto ela olhava para mim interrogativamente. "Não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso, mas, obrigado".

Suas feições suavizaram em um sorriso e ela gentilmente apertou minha mão com a dela. "Você é você. Essa é a única razão que eu preciso".

Seus lábios pressionaram contra os meus mais uma vez antes de ela deitar a cabeça no meu ombro, envolvendo seu braço em torno de mim. Eu a segurei contra o meu lado, apreciando o simples prazer de conversar com uma mulher enquanto ela me questionava sobre a minha tatuagem, e terminando com, por uma vez, _ela_ agradecendo a _mim_. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco perplexo com a sua resposta conforme seus olhos fechavam e sua respiração nivelava, enrolando-se no meu lado e adormecendo. Decidindo simplesmente desfrutar do momento, eu fechei meus próprios olhos e senti meu corpo inteiro relaxar no seu abraço.

**x-x-x**

"Ai. Meu. Deus!" Uma voz soou da minha porta e minha cabeça disparou para cima, assim como a de Bella, para encontrar Ellie parada ali com a mão sobre sua boca e pulando animadamente. Bella mudou-se para tentar cobrir seu torso agora sem sutiã enquanto eu me sentei e olhei nervosamente para Ellie. "AimeusDeus, isso é tão legal. Apenas... uau... me ignorem, finjam que eu não estou aqui. Como vocês estão e tudo isso".

A porta se fechou atrás dela e um grito alto podia ser ouvido do outro lado, e eu caí de volta na cama. Eu trouxe minhas mãos até o meu rosto para esfregar contra ele rudemente, mascarando o calor que eu sentia lá. Um par de lábios gelados roçou meus dedos e eu os abaixei para olhar para ela, encontrando o rosto dela corado também.

"Acho que ela está feliz." Ela riu baixinho, então mordeu seu lábio quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Levantando minha mão para o rosto dela, eu a puxei mais perto para pressionar um beijo suave na sua bochecha e depois nos lábios. "Você está?"

Seu sorriso aumentou e sua testa apoiou contra a minha. "Muito".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, mais um capítulo fofo... espero que vc´s tenham gostado. Quase chegamos no ponto onde a fic terminou no primeiro capítulo, então daqui pra frente só "novidades"..._

_Pretendo postar o próximo cap. no sábado, mas que tal vc´s deixarem reviews? O primeiro cap. teve 31 reviews e o segundo não teve nem 10! Então, se chegar a pelo menos 10, posto o próximo no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Edward POV Parte 3

**Capítulo 4 – Edward POV - Parte 3**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~ **_

Levemente traçando a bochecha de Bella com os meus dedos, eu sorri quando pensei o quão longe nós chegamos desde aquela manhã na minha cozinha seis meses antes. O quanto a vida tinha mudado, quanto _eu_ tinha mudado. Eu não estava mais simplesmente existindo, passando pelos movimentos da vida. Eu estava _apreciando_ isso novamente.

Depois de chegar para jantar uma noite e testemunhar a minha falta de habilidade na cozinha, ela tinha começado a vir todas as noites depois do trabalho para pegar Ellie da loja e fazer o jantar antes que eu chegasse em casa. Era um conforto retornar para uma casa acolhedora e uma família lá esperando por mim, mas, ainda mais, a família _para _a qual eu estava vindo para casa.

Naquela primeira noite, eu fiquei parado na porta da cozinha, observando minhas duas garotas cantarem junto com o rádio, enquanto Bella instruía Ellie sobre como fazer lasanha. Ela se misturou tão facilmente em nossas vidas, era quase como se ela sempre tivesse estado lá. E a exaltação da minha filha por tê-la mais ao redor era palpável, comparável à minha.

Eu ainda pensava em Sam a cada dia, mas a dor da memória dela foi diminuindo gradualmente com o tempo quando eu me permiti experimentar a felicidade novamente. Mesmo quando eu visitei seu túmulo, no 10° aniversário da sua morte, eu não chafurdei e não desmoronei.

Eu tinha a minha Bella ao meu lado, como sempre paciente e compreensiva. Segurando minha mão e até mesmo abraçando-me quando eu realmente comecei o processo de deixar Sam ir para deixar Bella entrar na íntegra.

O único aspecto da nossa relação que _não_ tinha progredido muito foi o físico. Embora tivéssemos chegado perto em várias ocasiões, algo sempre me segurava. Eu sabia que isso devia ser frustrante para ela, mas ela nunca reclamou. Nós simplesmente nos abraçávamos e conversávamos, ou assistíamos um filme até que chegasse a hora de ela voltar aà sua casa para passar a noite.

No entanto, cada 'boa noite' na minha porta estava ficando mais e mais difícil de terminar, e o tempo parecia passar mais devagar até a noite seguinte.

E esta noite em particular eu não estava preparado para dizer isso. Éramos apenas nós dois lá, já que Ellie tinha ido para ficar na casa de uma colega de equipe para uma carona amanhã cedo para o treino de futebol. Era noite de sexta-feira; nenhum de nós tinha que trabalhar de manhã... eu queria que ela ficasse.

Inclinei-me para escovar suavemente seus lábios com os meus, fazendo com que ela se mexesse ligeiramente e aconchegasse contra o meu lado mais seguramente.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei, escovando os cabelos do seu rosto e a observando olhar para mim. "Ei, dorminhoca".

Seus olhos arregalaram ligeiramente e olharam para o relógio na parede, suspirando quando ele agora marcava após a meia-noite. "Oh Deus, querido. Sinto muito, eu dormi bem no meio do nosso filme, não foi?"

"Sim, você dormiu." Eu ri, beijando-a suavemente novamente, corrrendo meu polegar sobre a sua bochecha corada do sono. "Você me perdeu chorando no final e tudo".

Ela revirou os olhos e bateu no meu peito levemente com as costas da mão. "Mentiroso".

"Ok, talvez não lágrimas, mas um pouco engasgado. Havia espaço _de sobra_ naquela jangada para Jack!" Eu respondi, tentando manter uma cara séria.

"Titanic foi há três dias, gênio." Ela riu, balançando sua cabeça enquanto se levantava e se esticava. "Onde estava a _sua_ mente esta noite?"

Eu me levantei do sofá para ficar na frente dela, repousando minhas mãos em sua cintura. "Na bela mulher dormindo no meu ombro".

Ela sorriu, deslizando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e pressionando seus lábios contra os meus ternamente. Puxando-a suavemente contra mim, retribuí o beijo, aprofundando-o quando senti os dedos dela tecerem no meu cabelo. Inalando profundamente pelo seu nariz, ela trouxe sua mão até minha bochecha e lentamente se afastou, seus olhos encontrando os meus. "É hora de eu ir".

"Por favor, não vá." Eu sussurrei, fechando meus olhos e envolvendo meus braços seguramente ao redor da cintura dela. "Fica comigo esta noite?"

Senti a ponta do seu dedo escovar em meus lábios lentamente, sua respiração abanando tremulamente sobre a minha pele. Abrindo meus olhos, eu encontrei os dela ligeiramente vidrados enquanto sua mão se movia ao longo da minha bochecha. "Você tem certeza?"

Estendendo a mão até a mesa e pressionando o botão desligar do controle remoto, eu me endireitei de volta para levantá-la em meus braços e beijá-la suavemente. "Eu tenho certeza".

Ela me abraçou suavemente ao redor dos ombros enquanto eu a carregava para o meu quarto, seu rosto aconchegado contra o meu pescoço. Estabelecendo-a na minha cama, eu olhei para ela por um momento. Esta mulher tinha me visto através de tanta coisa em um período de tempo tão curto e nunca se afastou. Ela estava lá para mim através de todos os obstáculos colocados no caminho, como ela esteve para Ellie. Apoiando-me quando eu precisava dela, ao mesmo tempo dando-me o espaço para gradualmente reajustar para algo que eu não tinha experimentado em um tempo muito longo.

Isso é estar em um relacionamento amoroso... e estar apaixonado.

Eu estava tão apaixonado por Bella e, enquanto o homem adulto dentro de mim estava pedindo-me apenas para dizer a ela o que eu tinha conhecimento em meu coração há meses, parte de mim ainda estava com medo.

Com medo de abaixar essa última parede. Medo da completa e absoluta vulnerabilidade. Medo de que ela não sentisse o mesmo.

No entanto, eu prometi a ela dois meses atrás, depois de um dos nossos muitos por um triz, que, quando eu finalmente fizesse amor com ela, eu estaria me comprometendo com ela completamente. Não apenas com o meu corpo, mas com o meu coração também.

Assim, mesmo sem palavras, Bella saberia tudo o que eu estava tentando transmitir, mas não era o suficiente. Ela merecia muito mais do que isso.

Abaixando meu corpo ao dela, nossos lábios se encontraram novamente em um beijo terno, apaixonado, seus braços envolvendo-me e me puxando para mais perto.

"Bella, espere." Eu sussurrei contra os seus lábios e seus braços ficaram frouxos, descansando suas mãos nos meus ombros. "Eu não vou parar hoje à noite".

Seus olhos lentamente se abriram para olhar para cima para os meus enquanto ela engolia em seco e corria seus dedos através do meu cabelo. "Você não vai?"

"Não." Eu respondi e a beijei suavemente, nossos olhares nunca quebrando. "Mas você precisa saber..."

As costas dos seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha enquanto eu lutava com as palavras que eu não tinha dito a nenhuma mulher em mais de dez anos. Lágrimas formaram em seus olhos e ela gentilmente roçou seus lábios contra o canto da minha boca. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Você não precisa dizer nada".

"Sim, eu preciso." Eu disse em uma voz mais forte, levantando ligeiramente para olhar para o seu belo rosto. "Baby, você esteve segurando a minha mão e esperando pacientemente através de tudo isso. Mas, eventualmente, eu terei que me aguentar sozinho. Você não pode ser a única carregando este relacionamento. E eu estou pronto".

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu, suas duas mãos apoiadas para trás em meus ombros enquanto sua cabeça afundava mais no travesseiro.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu disse suavemente, observando seus olhos fecharem e uma lágrima escapar no canto, trilhando pelo seu templo. Enxugando-a com o meu polegar, eu cobri seu rosto em concha e sua mão pousou sobre a minha, olhando para mim com um sorriso puxando em seus lábios. "Eu te amo tanto, mais do que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível amar outra pessoa".

Ela apertou minha mão mais firmemente contra o seu rosto, apertando seus olhos fechados e outra lágrima caiu. No entanto, seu sorriso só aumentou quando ela virou o rosto para beijar meu pulso delicadamente e, em seguida, olhou de volta em meus olhos. "Eu também te amo, Edward".

Descansando minha testa contra a dela, eu fechei meus olhos e me perdi no momento em que estávamos compartilhando. "Você ama?"

"Não tem sido evidentemente óbvio?" Eu podia ouvir a risada suave e tímida em sua voz enquanto ela correu os dedos ao longo da minha bochecha. "Você e Ellie são tudo o que importa para mim. Vocês são o meu mundo".

Eu a encarei momentaneamente antes de baixar meus lábios nos dela, sentindo seus braços deslizarem ao meu redor para me puxar para mais perto e suas mãos movendo para cima a parte de trás da minha camisa.

Pela primeira vez, não houve sentimento de pânico em mim. A última parede tinha finalmente desabado e tudo que eu podia sentir era alívio e contentamento. Conforto no amor que eu vi refletido em sua declaração sincera, e eu não poderia ter tido mais certeza de que eu estava pronto para dar esse próximo passo com Bella, que _nós _estávamos prontos.

Levamos nosso tempo despindo um ao outro, acariciando e aprendendo os contornos do corpo do outro. Sua pele era tão macia sob o meu toque enquanto minha mão percorria as curvas suaves da sua cintura e quadril, meus olhos observando sua trajetória maravilhados. Sua cabeça inclinou para trás e sua respiração estremecida passou como um fantasma sobre a minha pele de entre seus lábios entreabertos enquanto eu beijava ao longo do seu pescoço, mudando meu corpo sobre o dela completamente.

Levantando para olhar em seus olhos, nossos dedos entrelaçados juntos em ambos os lados da cabeça dela, nossos olhares nunca quebrando até estarmos completamente unidos. Suas mãos apertaram sua influência sobre as minhas e ela arqueou debaixo de mim, arfando suavemente enquanto nossos corpos pressionavam juntos.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça mais para trás.

Ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, sua voz a coisa mais encantadora que eu já ouvi. Toda a espera, tudo o que tinha sido contruído até o momento, tudo fez valer a pena com essas três palavras e o olhar de êxtase em seu rosto.

Deslizando suas mãos da minha, seus braços vieram em torno dos meus ombros quando eu comecei a me mover dentro dela. Seus dedos enfiaram no meu cabelo, gentilmente puxando meus lábios para encontrar os dela, um gemido suave emanando dela contra eles.

Eu estava no céu. Não simplesmente por causa da sensação dela em torno de mim, seu beijo apaixonado, ou mesmo os belos sons de prazer que eu estava evocando nela. Era mais do que a união dos nossos corpos, era tudo que eu tinha prometido a ela que seria. Eu me senti ligado à sua mente, corpo e, mais importante, coração.

Gemi contra seus lábios quando suas pernas enrolaram ao redor da minha e ela ergueu seus quadris para cima para me encontrar, tomando-me mais profundamente dentro dela. Minha mão enrolou em torno da sua coxa, puxando-a mais para cima no meu quadril enquanto eu comecei um ritmo constante, movendo-me ritmicamente contra ela. Os músculos da sua perna ficaram tensos e seu peito arfava contra o meu, seus dedos segurando as barras da cabeceira da cama acima dela.

"Edward." Ela ofegou baixinho, seus quadris movendo ligeiramente abaixo de mim. "Deus... por favor..."

Sua voz estava tensa e suas respirações estavam se tornando mais desiguais com cada um dos meus movimentos. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos encobertos, seu cabelo uma silhueta no quarto escuro contra o meu travesseiro e eu escovei seus lábios suavemente com os meus enquanto minha mão deslizou para a sua cintura, apertando-a suavemente.

Empurrando mais firmemente contra ela, ela engasgou fortemente com seus dedos agarrando meus ombros quando seu corpo ficou tenso.

"Oh, sim." Ela exalou delicadamente e roçou seus lábios no meu pescoço quando ela começou a tremer. Suas coxas agarraram os lados dos meus quadris firmemente quando suas costas arquearam, gritando quando seu orgasmo a atingiu e, posteriormente, levando-me com ela. Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já senti em muito tempo, experimentando todo o momento com ela. Diferente de qualquer experiência na minha vida.

Eu me senti inteiramente vivo novamente, finalmente capaz de seguir em frente com esta mulher incrível que já tinha me dado tanto.

Deitado ao seu lado depois com a cabeça dela no meu ombro, suas respirações suaves viajando sobre o meu peito enquanto ela dormia, eu pressionei meus lábios contra o seu cabelo. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que eu não poderia viver sem ela. Eu precisava dela mais do que eu precisava de ar, e segurá-la em meus braços nessa cama deixou uma coisa absolutamente clara, eu a queria aqui comigo todas as noites, para acordar ao lado dela todas as manhãs. Para nunca mais ter de ficar separado dela de novo, nunca outro adeus.

Eu queria casar com Bella Swan. Eu queria uma vida e uma família com ela. Eu poderia imaginar tudo isso em minha mente naquele momento. Olhando em seus olhos enquanto ela estava na minha frente em um vestido branco, enquanto eu prometia amá-la para sempre. Segurando sua mão e beijando sua testa umedecida enquanto o nosso filho dava a sua primeira respiração. Fazendo amor com ela todas as noites pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu não poderia imaginar minha vida _sem_ ela mais.

**x-x-x**

Durante semanas, eu ponderei isso tudo em minha mente. Bella nunca passou outra noite em seu apartamento e, no final de abril, nós começamos a discutir sobre ela colocando o seu aviso de mudança.

Quando finalmente concordamos que era algo que nós dois queríamos, nós nos sentamos com Ellie no jantar, explicando que precisávamos falar com ela. Ela apertou sua calça jeans e olhou para baixo em seu colo por alguns minutos antes de finalmente levantar o olhar para olhar para nós.

"Vocês estão terminando, não é?" Ela perguntou com tristeza.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos, nossas sobrancelhas franzidas e então olhamos de volta para Ellie.

"Por que você acha isso, querida?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me sobre a mesa.

"Reuniões de família são iguais a más notícias." Ellie deu de ombros como se fosse uma resposta óbvia. "Lembra da última vez, pai? Foi quando a Vovó foi para o hospital para a cirurgia dela".

Bella esticou o braço e gentilmente acariciou o cabelo dela com um sorriso calmo em seu rosto. "Não é esse tipo de reunião, querida. Seu pai e eu nos amamos muito e estamos muito felizes. Nós _não _estamos terminando".

Os olhos de Ellie se iluminaram de imediato enquanto piscavam entre nós. "Oh meu Deus, vocês vão de casar?"

Bella e eu congelamos e nos mexemos um pouco em nossos lugares, nossos olhos se encontrando de novo até que eu olhei para baixo e balancei minha cabeça. "Não, querida. Não é _esse_ tipo de reunião também".

Seus ombros caíram em desilusão e ela suspirou pesadamente. "Ok, então vocês não estão terminando, mas vocês não vão se casar também." Ela ponderou por um momento, e então seus olhos atiraram de volta para Bella. "Você está grávida?"

O rosto de Bella corou com uma risadinha envergonhada escapando dos seus lábios. Estendi a mão para pegar a mão dela, apertando-a levemente antes de voltar para Ellie.

"Não, ela não está grávida. E antes de você começar a deixar a sua imaginação ficar fora de controle." Eu comecei, segurando minha outra mão para cima para ela quando ela fez sinal para falar novamente. "Bella e eu temos tido algumas conversas por algumas semanas. E já que ela está passando mais tempo aqui do que em seu apartamento, ela está pensando em colocar seu aviso de 30 dias com o senhorio dela amanhã. Mas primeiro nós queríamos ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com você que ela viesse morar aqui com a gente".

A boca de Ellie caiu escancarada e seus olhos se arregalaram, voltando-se para olhar para Bella abruptamente. "Vocês estão loucamente brincando comigo?"

Seu rosto continha a expressão de choque, nunca traindo qualquer outra emoção, e eu não poderia dizer se ela estava feliz, triste ou irritada com a perspectiva, independentemente de quão inevitável isso foi. Até que seus lábios formaram o sorriso mais radiante que eu já vi e ela saltou da sua cadeira, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço de Bella e batendo suas costas ligeiramente.

Afastando-se, ela olhou para Bella com a dica de lágrimas nos olhos. "Sério? Quero dizer, tipo, oh meu Deus. Isto é incrível! Posso ajudá-la a empacotar as coisas? Por favor?"

"Você está realmente bem com isso?" Perguntei a ela.

"Ter Bella ao redor o tempo _todo_? Por que eu não estaria? Isso é um tipo de pergunta idiota, papai." Ellie gritou, liberando-a e passando para mim, sentando no meu colo e me abraçando com força. "Vocês dois assustaram a vida do belzebu fora de mim, eu realmente pensei que vocês iam se separar".

"Belzebu?" Eu ri, puxando minha cabeça ligeiramente para trás para olhar para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"O termo mais adequado me deixaria de castigo pela _vida toda_." Ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Bella levantou para ficar atrás da minha cadeira, envolvendo os braços em volta de nós dois. "Não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar vocês dois partirem".

Eu gentilmente estendi a mão para trás para pegar seu braço, puxando-a ao redor para sentar na minha outra perna e segurando as duas contra mim. Minhas garotas; as duas coisas mais importantes do meu universo inteiro. Elas me completavam, completavam o meu mundo.

"Isso é tão incrível." Ellie disse suavemente com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro.

"O que, baby?" Eu perguntei, beijando sua testa.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para nós, ainda sorrindo amplamente. "Todos nós vivendo juntos sob o mesmo teto. Como uma família de verdade".

**x-x-x**

Uma vez que Bella colocou o seu aviso, eu quase não vi qualquer uma delas por duas semanas seguidas. Uma vez que ela pegava Ellie depois do trabalho, elas iam direto para o apartamento dela para começar a empacotar quase três anos da vida de Bella, e o quarto de hóspedes começou rapidamente a se encher de caixas. Mesmo jantares haviam revertido para comida pronta, mas nenhum de nós realmente se importava. Muito em breve tudo estaria terminado e Bella estaria morando totalmente aqui; a vida poderia voltar ao normal.

No entanto, todo esse tempo sozinho me deixou com um monte de tempo para pensar. Tudo parecia estar se movendo tão rapidamente agora, mas eu ainda pensei muitas vezes em pedir Bella em casamento.

Quando seria o tempo certo, sem sobrecarregá-la com muito de uma vez? Ambos estávamos mesmo preparados para esse tipo de salto?

Para mim, eu sem dúvida sabia a resposta para esta pergunta. Eu amava estar casado com Sam. Meu casamento tinha sido um feliz, um conforto para vir para casa. Ela ainda ficava esperando na porta para me cumprimentar com um abraço e um beijo todas as noites até que ela ficou doente, sempre feliz em me ver. Eu não tinha reservas em torno da ideia de casamento.

Bella, por outro lado, não tinha sido tão afortunada. Ela tinha sido vítima de um casamento de conveniência, em vez de amor profundo e apaixonado, submetida a um marido infiel e todos os seus sonhos destruídos por ele. Para algumas mulheres, isso efetivamente desencantaria a ideia de casamento, independentemente de quanto elas amassem o homem seguinte. Ela quereria dar esse passo comigo, ou ela estava contente com as coisas como elas eram?

Quando ela finalmente se mudou, tudo continuou a funcionar como um relógio. Nós raramente discordávamos de alguma coisa, e nós três nos misturamos perfeitamente, como uma família. Éramos felizes, e eu não queria que a bolha estourasse.

Um sábado, Bella foi chamada para o trabalho para algumas horas extras, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para passar algum tempo pai e filha com Ellie. Fazia muito tempo desde que tínhamos feito algo parecido. Anos.

Passeando juntos pelo parque comendo casquinhas de sorvete, andamos de mãos dadas, como fazíamos quando ela era uma garotinha. Tanto quanto ela amava Bella, ela estava realmente animada quando eu sugeri passar algum tempo só nós dois; voluntariamente desistindo da ginástica naquela manhã.

No entanto, eu podia ver a preocupação gravada em suas feições quando permaneci em silêncio através da primeira hora da nossa caminhada.

"Está bem, pai. Você está realmente começando a me assustar. Você está muito quieto, mesmo para _você_. O que está acontecendo?" Ela disse de repente, ainda mordiscando sua casquinha muito tempo depois do sorvete ter acabado.

"Vamos sentar." Respondi, apontando para o banco do outro lado do caminho.

"Uh oh." Ela suspirou, hesitantemente passando para ele e olhando para mim de forma tensa enquanto sentava.

"Não, querida. Nada de 'uh oh'." Eu ri, baixando para o local ao lado dela. Ela inclinou uma perna debaixo dela e virou de lado para me encarar, olhando para mim com expectativa. "Eu queria falar com você antes da Vovó e o Vovô chegarem aqui em poucos dias".

"Tudo bem." Ela disse em um tom interrogativo. "Sobre o quê?"

Inclinando meus cotovelos para a frente em meus joelhos, limpei minha garganta enquanto meus olhos focaram no chão na minha frente. "Estou pensando em pedir para Bella se casar comigo".

"Sério?" Ela gritou, agarrando o meu braço. _Minha filha certamente não herdou suas tendências de rainha do drama de mim._ "O que há para considerar? Quero dizer, vocês se amam, certo?"

"Baby, nós precisamos pensar sobre o fato de que Bella pode não _querer_ se casar novamente." Eu respondi seriamente, voltando meu olhar para o dela. "Às vezes amar alguém não é o suficiente".

"Psssh." Ela zombou, revirando os olhos e batendo levemente no meu ombro. "Por favor, você realmente não sabe _nada_ sobre as mulheres?"

"Ellie." Eu suspirei, balançando minha cabeça.

"Pense nisso, pai. Você está praticamente casado como isso é, ela só não tem o lindo brilhante em seu dedo ainda." Ela respondeu, dobrando sua outra perna por cima da primeira e me encarando completamente. "Vocês vivem juntos, vocês estão obviamente dormindo juntos..."

"Ei!" Eu levantei o dedo para detê-la.

"Eu tenho ouvidos, pai. E eu não sou surda." Ela riu, envolvendo seu braço sobre meus ombros quando descansei meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Ela te ama muito, e ela definitivamente tem 'o olhar' em curso para você. E ela me ama, apesar dos meus caminhos desregrados adolescentes. Nós já somos uma família em quase todos os aspectos. Por que ela _não quereria_ fazer isso oficial? Por causa de Jacob?"

O próprio som do nome dele fez meu maxilar e punhos cerrarem, raiva correndo através de mim mais do que nunca. No entanto, tanto quanto eu desprezava o homem, eu não mostraria isso na frente da minha filha, apesar do seu nível de maturidade, ela ainda tinha apenas 14 anos.

"Não se preocupe tanto. Pense nisso desta maneira. Se ele não tivesse bagunçado _regiamente_, você e Bella nunca teriam encontrado um ao outro. Você ainda estaria infeliz e ela ainda estaria presa em um casamento vazio. Está destinado a ser. Então, quando você vai pedi-la?"

"Você precisa parar de ser tão inteligente." Eu sorri, sentindo todo o meu corpo relaxar enquanto ela falava, rindo levemente da forma lógica que sua análise verdadeiramente era da situação. Bella era especial, e só ela seria capaz de ter esse efeito sobre mim. Sem as ações vergonhosas de Jacob, nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido e eu nunca teria sabido o que era ser verdadeiramente feliz novamente. Dobrando minhas mãos na minha frente, dei de ombros quando olhei de volta para ela. "Eu estava pensando sobre o nosso aniversário".

"Por que tanto tempo? Isso não é até outubro!" Ela exclamou, sentando-se ereta novamente.

"Bem, para começar, mocinha." Eu provoquei, cutucando seu joelho com a minha mão. "Eu ainda preciso comprar o anel. E eu não conheci o pai dela ainda..."

"Ugh, isso é tão antiquado!" Ela gemeu, sua cabeça caindo para trás e, em seguida, revirando os olhos quando olhei para ela. "Ah, certo, é de _você_ que estamos falando".

"Muito obrigado, garota." Eu murmurei e ela riu, pegando meu braço novamente. "Ela já está nervosa sobre conhecer os seus avós quando eles chegarem aqui sem acrescentar isso. E, além disso, precisa ser especial".

"Será. Eu não tenho _nenhuma_ dúvida sobre isso." Ela sorriu, inclinando a cabeça no meu ombro e eu beijei seu cabelo.

"Quer me ajudar a escolher um?" Perguntei baixinho e sua cabeça disparou para cima, batendo-me no nariz.

"Oh meu Deus, desculpe, pai!" Ela suspirou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos enquanto eu beliscava a ponte do meu nariz. "Você realmente vai me deixar?"

"Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu fiz isso e eu preciso da sua opinião." Eu sorri, batendo meus dedos sob o seu queixo. Seu entusiasmo sobre isso era refrescante, já que eu verdadeiramente queria a opinião dela sobre o anel em si, eu também queria envolvê-la na progressão da nossa família.

"Incrível! Vamos!" Ela riu, pegando a minha mão e levantando, puxando-me para fora do banco.

"O quê, agora?" Perguntei com a testa franzida.

"Que melhor oportunidade nós _algum dia _conseguiremos sem a chance de Bella ficando sequer um pouco suspeita?" Ela respondeu, saltando animadamente na minha frente.

"_De_ onde você tira toda a sua energia?"

"Papai." Ela gemeu com a dica de um rosnado. "Vamos, por favor?"

"Tudo bem. Mas você _tem_ que manter este segredo. Nada de deslizes." Eu disse seriamente, levantando seu queixo com a minha mão.

Seus dedos cruzaram seus lábios e depois baixaram para cruzar sobre o seu peito. "Nem uma alma".

**x-x-x**

"E este?" Perguntei a ela, apontando para um anel no balcão na minha frente.

Ellie olhou para ele e então olhou para mim. "Eu altamente duvido que Bella quer andar por aí com os nós dos seus dedos arrastando no chão como um homem das cavernas".

"O quê?" Eu engasguei, encolhendo meus ombros.

"Pai, essa coisa provavelmente pesa mais do que _ela_. _Eu sou_ maior do que Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Algo um _pouco_ mais delicado." Ela me repreendeu e eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Nós continuamos caminhando ao longo dos balcões de vidro em silêncio, até que Ellie soltou um grito que ecoou por toda a loja, chamando a atenção e olhares dos dois funcionários na frente. "Oh meu Deus, pai. É este aí! É _tão_ Bella".

Olhei através do vidro, olhando para o anel que havia despertado tal reação dela. No momento em que eu o vi, pude imediatamente imaginá-lo no dedo magro de Bella. Ele tinha uma banda fina e três diamantes elegantes situado no centro.

Chamando a funcionária loira, pedi a ela para vê-lo e olhei para Ellie. "Dê-me sua mão".

Ela suspirou dramaticamente e estendeu a mão para mim. "Uau, pai. Você realmente não deveria".

"Muito bem, espertinha." Eu ri e peguei sua mão enquanto ela ria em resposta. "Seus dedos são aproximadamente do tamanho dos de Bella".

"Ah, então não era da minha opinião que você precisava, mas de um manequim. Estou lisonjeada." Ela brincou quando deslizei o anel em seu dedo.

Era um pouco grande, mas, fora isso, era perfeito. Eu assenti para a mulher atrás do balcão e arranjei para tê-lo redimensionado, para ser pego no final da semana.

Quando saímos da loja, Ellie enlaçou seu braço com o meu, abraçando-se contra mim. "Você e Bella vão se casar".

"Calma, menina." Eu ri quando subimos na minha moto. "Eu tenho que perguntar a ela primeiro, e ela precisa dizer sim".

Uma vez que ela prendeu seu capacete, ela deslizou os braços em volta da minha cintura e encostou seu rosto contra as minhas costas. "Ela dirá, papai. Ela dirá".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, eles demoraram seis meses para ter um envolvimento físico, mas foi tão lindo o Edward descrevendo tudo... e depois a Bella indo morar com eles e agora essa escolha do anel de casamento... e eu morro de rir com os comentários dessa Ellie, ela é demais..._

_Aí está mais um capítulo... se vc's continuarem deixando muitas reviews, posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Edward POV Parte 4

**Capítulo 5 – Edward POV - Parte 4**

_Tradução: Bruna Gabriele_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu ri enquanto observava Bella afofar as almofadas do sofá pelo que tinha que ser a centésima vez na última hora, e depois ligar o aspirador para uma última varredura do tapete da sala. Puxei o cabo da tomada, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ela gritou quando o zumbido de repente parou e girou para me encarar.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Ela suspirou e caminhou até a parede, levantando o plugue do chão.

Colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura, puxei suas costas contra mim e deslizei meus braços em torno dela. "Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, baby".

"Estou _tentando_ aspirar, o que requer eletricidade." Ela respondeu de forma exasperada e tentou se inclinar para frente para a tomada de novo, mas eu a segurei firme.

"Eles vão amar você." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e levemente beijei seu pescoço, sua cabeça descansando contra o meu ombro.

O avião dos meus pais havia pousado em Sky Harbor há quase uma hora, e eles estavam para chegar a qualquer minuto. Enquanto Ellie estava praticamente pulando de entusiasmo com a perspectiva de ver seus avós queridos, Bella estava inconsolavelmente nervosa. Enquanto eu poderia entender sua apreensão, já que eu conheceria o pai dela na semana seguinte quando ele voaria para cá vindo de Washington – para onde ele se mudou com sua esposa, Chri, há alguns meses – eu sabia que meus pais absolutamente a adorariam.

Mesmo de Chicago, eles notaram uma mudança drástica em mim desde o momento em que Bella entrou em minha vida e, naturalmente, tinham ouvido tudo sobre ela de Ellie. Em várias ocasiões eles expressaram como estavam ansiosos para conhecer a mulher responsável.

"E se eles não gostarem de mim?" Ela sussurrou tristemente, baixando o olhar para o chão.

Afrouxei meu aperto ao seu redor, virando-a para me encarar e removendo o cabo da sua mão, deixando-o cair no chão. "Não há nada para eles _não_ amarem sobre você".

"Isso não é verdade." Ela respondeu, olhando para mim enfaticamente.

Tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos, eu descansei minha testa contra a dela, correndo meus polegares sobre suas bochechas e fechando meus olhos. "Bella, Sam se foi há muito tempo. E, durante anos, uma parte de mim estava morta junto com ela." Fiz uma pausa, abrindo meus olhos novamente para olhar para ela. "_Você_ mudou isso. Você deu a minha vida de volta para mim".

Olhei em seus olhos por um momento mais longo e então delicadamente escovei um beijo em seus lábios. Os braços dela enrolaram em volta do meu pescoço e eu descansei meu rosto em seu ombro, segurando-a com força contra mim.

"Você é a melhor coisa que entrou na minha vida em muito tempo. Como eles poderiam não amá-la?" Eu murmurei enquanto seus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo.

"Eles estão aqui!" Ellie exclamou animadamente da porta da frente, correndo para fora quando viu a Mercedes preta estacionando na entrada da garagem.

Levantando o queixo de Bella com meus dedos enquanto ela tomava uma respiração trêmula, dei-lhe um último beijo. "Relaxe. Tudo ficará bem".

"Aqui esta minha menina! Meu Deus, olhe o quanto você cresceu!" Meu pai sorriu com alegria quando saiu do carro, pegando Ellie em seus braços conforme ela correu para ele.

Levei Bella para fora da casa, segurando sua mão ligeiramente úmida na minha, sorrindo ao ver meus pais reunidos em torno da sua neta, inundando-a com carinho. Bella nervosamente enfiou um pedaço de cabelo atrás da orelha quando paramos ao lado deles e eu gentilmente apertei sua mão enquanto Ellie se afastava deles.

"Esta é Bella!" Ela disse alegremente, apontando a mão para a mulher ao meu lado e, em seguida, trouxe seus olhos para mim. "Desculpe, pai. Acho que você queria fazer isso, hein?"

Eu ri levemente quando ela mordeu seu lábio, um traço que ela adquiriu de Bella nos meses que passaram, e então olhei para meus pais. "Mãe, pai, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem a minha namorada, Bella Swan".

"Olá." Bella disse suavemente com um aceno nervoso para eles.

"Bella, é tão bom finalmente conhecê-la." Minha mãe sorriu largamente e avançou para abraçá-la brevemente. "Eu sou a mãe de Edward, Esme. E este é o seu pai, Carlisle".

Bella pareceu mais do que um pouco surpresa com o gesto afetuoso, e ainda mais surpresa quando meu pai se inclinou na direção dela para beijar sua bochecha. "Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen, é bom conhecê-los também".

"Sem formalidades, Bella." Meu pai declarou gentilmente e ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu timidamente.

"Por favor, entrem." Ela disse, apontando com a mão em direção à casa, e eu observei enquanto as três mulheres mais importantes da minha vida faziam seu caminho para dentro.

"Acho que isso deixa para nós homens carregar as malas, hein?" Eu ri para o meu pai e andei até a traseira do carro.

"Seja um cavalheiro." Meu pai meio que repreendeu entusiasmado, sorrindo quando se juntou a mim e abriu o porta-malas. "Ela é linda, filho".

Retornei seu sorriso conforme eu levantava uma das malas para o meu ombro e assenti. "Sim, ela realmente é".

**x-x-x**

"Eu a _amo._" Minha mãe disse em um tom musical enquanto descansou sua mão no meu ombro e se inclinou para o meu ouvido, finalmente se juntando a nós no pátio após o jantar. Dei uma breve olhada para dentro para ver Bella e Ellie ainda ouvindo música e limpando a cozinha. "Ela é _exatamente_ o que você precisava".

Tomando um gole da minha cerveja, eu concordei conforme ela sentava na cadeira ao lado do meu pai. "Eu não poderia concordar mais com você".

"Um pouco quieta, mas muito doce." Meu pai acrescentou, recostando-se em seu assento.

"Oh, pare, ela é adorável. E _você_ está maravilhoso, Edward. Você está realmente parecendo saudável para uma mudança." Ela sorriu para mim e eu ri baixinho.

"Ela cuida bem de mim, me faz comer e ela é uma ótima cozinheira, como você viu. Ela só está nervosa." Balancei minha cabeça, minha expressão ficando mais séria quando coloquei minha garrafa na mesa, olhando de volta para os olhares questionadores dos meus pais. "Ela sabe como ambos se sentiam sobre Sam, e ela está preocupada em como vocês podem vê-_la_. Particularmente por ela ser tão jovem".

"Oh, querido." Minha mãe respondeu em um tom triste, estendendo a mão sobre a mesa para pegar minha mão. "Onze anos realmente não é tão ruim assim. E nós sabemos que ela não está tentando tomar o lugar de Sam com você, ou Ellie, nesse assunto. Ela _é _maravilhosa com ela, no entanto. Ellie é tão confortável com ela, e isso aparece".

"Eu ainda fico impressionado com esse fato algumas vezes." Respondi com uma risada discreta. "Eu sinceramente pensei que ela seria a típica adolescente e rebelde uma vez que ela tivesse o que achava que queria. Tendo que me partilhar depois de dez anos sendo apenas nós dois. Uma parte de mim ainda está esperando".

"Bem, isso é um verdadeiro testamento do quão bem você a criou, filho." Meu pai disse com um aceno de louvor. "Uma coisa que você _nunca_ negligenciou foi a educação dessa menininha, e ela é uma criança muito boa. Você deve estar muito orgulhoso".

"Obrigado, pai." Eu sorri agradecido, olhando para ele com um sorriso.

"Bella realmente é incrível e estamos muito contentes de ver você e Ellie tão felizes. Agora você pode finalmente focar em si mesmo um pouco mais." Minha mãe acrescentou, dando tapinhas nas costas da minha mão e eu segurei a sua suavemente. Ela inclinou a cabeça em questão quando eu não liberei meu aperto imediatamente. "Edward? Está tudo bem?"

Respirando fundo, olhei por cima do meu ombro para assegurar que Bella estava fora do alcance da voz e inclinei-me para frente na mesa. Agarrando minha carteira do meu bolso de trás, abri e puxei o anel que eu tinha pegado naquela manhã, fora da carteira, colocando-o na palma da minha mãe. "Estou trabalhando nisso".

Seus olhos caíram para o objeto em sua mão e depois levantaram rapidamente de volta para mim em entendimento, sua mão livre subindo para cobrir sua boca. "Sério? Quando?"

"O pai dela e a madrasta virão para visitar na próxima semana para me conhecer e eu pretendo pedir a ele então." Respondi calmamente.

Meu pai sorriu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro, mas minha mãe se inclinou para frente, ansiosa, colocando o anel de volta na minha mão. "E quanto a ela?"

"No nosso aniversário." Respondi calmamente, apesar do nervosismo crescendo no meu estômago com o pensamento. "Em outubro".

Os olhos da minha mãe vidraram enquanto eu falava e então ela olhou para o meu pai, provocadoramente dando um tapa no braço dele. "Ele _deve_ ter herdado esses genes romântico de mim. A ideia do seu pai de uma proposta romântica foi 'Baby, vamos fazer isso'."

Eu ri de todo coração, incapaz de imaginar meu pai, tranquilo e carinhoso, _alguma vez _dizendo algo parecido com isso para ela. No entanto, dada a mudança desconfortável do seu corpo, eu sabia que não poderia ter sido muito longe da verdade. Eu olhei para o casamento feliz e amoroso entre meus pais durante toda a minha infância, esperando fervorosamente por um meu quando eu ficasse mais velho. Eu tive sorte o suficiente por alcançá-lo uma vez, e me sentia completamente abençoado por ter a possibilidade de outro.

"Então, isso significa que podemos ter mais netos no futuro próximo." Ela perguntou em voz baixa com uma pitada de emoção em seu tom.

"Mãe." Eu ri nervosamente, deslizando o anel de volta para a minha carteira e a devolvendo ao meu bolso.

"Esme." Meu pai suspirou enquanto eu me mexia desconfortavelmente no meu lugar. "Um passo de cada vez, querida".

"Eu gostaria que nós, pelo menos, estivéssemos noivos antes mesmo de _discutir_ algo assim." Eu respondi nervosamente, levantando minha cerveja aos meus lábios.

"E eu disse a ele que ele não tem nada com o que se preocupar." Ellie entrou na conversa quando ela saiu pela porta dos fundos e eu instintivamente olhei por cima do meu ombro. "Não se preocupe, Bella está todo o caminho do outro lado da casa".

"Você tem uma mocinha inteligente aqui, Edward." Minha mãe sorriu, tomando a mão de Ellie.

"Vamos apenas esperar e ver se ela diz sim." Eu disse para os dois, meus olhos permanecendo na minha filha.

Ela revirou os olhos e se inclinou para beijar as bochechas dos seus avós, murmurando em seus ouvidos. "Coloquem algum sentido nele. Vou para a cama".

Limpei minha garganta e dei a ela um olhar significativo, mas ela apenas riu e se aproximou para me abraçar ao redor do pescoço.

"Boa noite, papai." Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha, rapidamente fazendo seu caminho para dentro.

**x-x-x**

"Edward, você está ótimo." Bella riu, tomando posse da minha mão quando eu a movi para escovar através do meu cabelo novamente quando nos aproximamos do restaurante onde encontraríamos seu pai, Charlie. "Sabe, para alguém que estava dizendo para _eu_ relaxar apenas uma semana atrás, você é horrível em tomar o seu próprio conselho".

"Há algumas diferenças aqui." Eu respondi e ela inclinou a cabeça, exasperada. "_Meu_ pai é um médico com um jaleco branco e estetoscópio. _Seu_ pai é um policial com um distintivo e uma arma".

Bella riu e revirou os olhos, deslizando seus braços em torno da minha cintura quando paramos do lado de fora da porta. "Baby, ele está de folga, então eu _altamente_ duvido que você precise se preocupar com _isso_".

"Não tenha tanta certeza. Como um pai com uma filha única, eu estou falando por experiência própria. E o fato de que estou mais perto da idade _dele_ do que da_ sua._" Eu sugeri, tomando uma respiração profunda em preparação.

"O que você fará quando Ellie começa a namorar?" Bella riu, levando-me para a porta.

"Investir em um taco de baseball e uma calibre 12." Eu respondi meio brincando sob a minha respiração e ela deu um tapa no meu braço.

"Oi, pai." Ela sorriu quando seus olhos encontraram os do seu pai esperando lá dentro e separou-se de mim para se aproximar dele.

"Oi, baby." Ele respondeu suavemente, tomando-a nos braços e a abraçando com força antes dos seus elevarem para mim. "É ele?"

"Comporte-se." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração e pegou o braço dele, caminhando em minha direção. "Pai, este é o meu namorado, Edward Cullen. Este é o meu pai, Charlie".

Meus olhos deixaram o olhar tranquilizador dela e eu olhei para ele, em vez disso, estendendo minha mão em saudação. "Chefe Swan".

Ele me olhou em silêncio por um momento antes de tomá-la e sacudi-la com firmeza. "Olá, Edward".

Mesmo com os vários centímetros de altura que eu tinha sobre ele, seu olhar examinador era intimidador. Engoli em seco quando ele me soltou e deslizei minhas mãos em meus bolsos.

"Pai, pode parar!" Bella suspirou pesadamente em frustração e revirou seus olhos. "Onde está Chri?"

A expressão dele mudou um pouco quando ela tentou quebrar a tensão e ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à sala de jantar. "Ela já está na mesa. Eu só estava ansioso para ver você".

Colocando sua mão protetoramente na parte inferior das costas dela, ele olhou por cima do seu ombro para mim mais uma vez enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para nos juntar à sua esposa. A mulher de cabelos escuros levantou quando nos aproximamos, um largo sorriso se espalhando em suas feições quando ela colocou os braços em torno de Bella. "Olá, querida".

"Oi Chri." Bella respondeu e os olhos da mulher encontraram os meus, sussurrando algo no ouvido de Bella. Ela deu uma risada suave em resposta e assentiu com a cabeça, corando levemente quando se virou para me encarar. "Edward, esta é a minha madrasta, Chri".

"É muito bom conhecer você, Edward." Chri sorriu e deu um passo em direção a mim para beijar minha bochecha, parando por um momento para sussurrar no meu ouvido também. "Não se preocupe com Charlie. Seu latido é pior do que sua mordida, eu te asseguro".

Conforme ela se afastou, ela deu-me uma piscadela sutil e então voltou para a cadeira que Charlie estava segurando para ela. Fiz o mesmo com Bella e sentei ao lado dela, sentindo sua mão pegar a minha suavemente com um aperto de apoio.

O jantar passou na maior parte com Bella recuperando o atraso do tempo deles longe, enquanto o olhar do seu pai nunca me deixou. Sentindo meu desconforto, Bella ocasionalmente passava sua mão ao longo da minha perna debaixo da mesa em um movimento suave, e eu ficava momentaneamente aliviado. Até que eu olhava para o pai dela novamente.

Uma vez que pedimos sobremesa, ele se levantou da sua cadeira e olhou para sua esposa. "Eu vou pegar mais uma cerveja no bar. Você gostaria de outra?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou sua mão, sorrindo para ele com adoração. "Não, obrigada, querido. Estou bem".

Ele assentiu e virou seu olhar de volta para mim. "Edward, por que você não se junta a mim".

Pelo tom e o olhar em seus olhos, pude ver que não era uma pergunta. Eu assenti, levantando-me da minha própria cadeira enquanto ele se afastava.

"Eu deveria ficar assustado _agora_?" Perguntei para Bella calmamente e ela me puxou para baixo para colocar um beijo suave nos meus lábios, sacudindo a cabeça.

Aproximando-me do bar, notei seu pai sentado em um dos banquinhos e respirei fundo antes de fazer meu caminho para sentar ao lado dele. Ele levantou dois dedos para o garçom e o silêncio encheu o ar entre nós durante vários momentos agonizantes antes que ele finalmente falou.

"Bella parece estar muito apaixonada por você." Ele disse, sem uma pitada de emoção para me dar uma dica do seu comportamento.

"Sim, senhor. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa." Respondi, pegando a cerveja entre minhas mãos quando ela foi estabelecida na minha frente.

"E você parece ter afeições similares." Ele acrescentou, seus olhos caindo para o copo na frente dele.

"Eu tenho. Eu a amo muito, Chefe Swan." Eu concordei com um pequeno sorriso e ele olhou para mim novamente com um olhar muito diferente em seus olhos. Eles pareciam em conflito e dor, em oposição ao olhar duro que eles continham durante toda a noite.

"Tenho certeza que, como um pai, você pode entender minhas dúvidas sobre qualquer homem que entre na vida da minha filha." Ele falou devagar, quase parecendo lutar com as suas palavras. "Mas depois de tudo o que ela passou, é diferente com ela. Eu não posso vê-la passar por isso novamente".

"Senhor, eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma intenção de machucar até mesmo um único fio de cabelo dela. Ela é uma das coisas mais importantes na minha vida." Eu respondi sinceramente quando olhei de volta para ele. "Não posso imaginar minha vida sem ela mais do que eu poderia sem minha própria filha".

"Quais _são_ as suas intenções, Edward?" Ele perguntou com firmeza, o olhar severo reaparecendo em suas feições.

Baixei meus olhos para o bar em frente a mim, suspirando profundamente antes de responder. "Eu gostaria muito de me casar com ela, se ela me aceitar. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela".

"Se posso perguntar sem parecer rude, por que você não se casou novamente antes disso? Por que minha filha?" Ele perguntou em um tom suave, mas ainda protetor. "Pelo que Bella me disse, sua filha era muito jovem quando sua esposa faleceu, e ela está com 14 anos agora, não é mesmo?"

"Isso é correto." Eu assenti e tomei um gole da minha cerveja para saciar tanto a minha garganta seca como meus nervos. "E eu não sei se tenho uma resposta melhor além de que eu não tinha encontrado Bella ainda. Quando perdi minha esposa, eu não poderia imaginar amar tanto outra mulher, nem imaginar uma que pudesse amar a minha filha quase tanto como a mãe dela. Por isso, nem a consideração passou pela minha mente até que eu a conheci".

"Sinto muito sobre a sua esposa." Ele disse solenemente, sua mão apoiando no meu ombro. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso de gratidão, nunca levantando meus olhos, e ele continuou. "Bella ainda é muito jovem, e sua filha é quase adulta. O que minha filha pode esperar se vocês se casarem?"

Olhei para os seus olhos questionadores e me endireitei um pouco, percebendo o que ele estava perguntando com poucas palavras. Bella não tinha feito segredo do seu desejo de ter uma família enquanto ela esteve casada com Jacob, embora o assunto nunca tivesse sido abordado entre nós dois.

"Eu sempre quis ter mais filhos. Novamente, isso não tem sido considerado por mim em um tempo muito longo, mas eu gostaria de ter uma família com Bella. Ela tem sido incrível com Ellie, e eu sei que ela será uma mãe incrível também. É algo que eu realmente espero, depois de casarmos." Eu respondi honestamente e uma sugestão de um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios. "Com sua permissão, é claro".

Ele lançou uma pequena risada e balançou a cabeça, segurando seu copo novamente. "Filho, Bella é uma mulher adulta, livre para fazer o que quiser sem a _minha_ permissão".

Eu ri de volta e assenti. "Sim, mas eu sei que isso significaria muito para ela, e para mim, se eu tivesse pelo menos a sua bênção para propor a ela".

"Edward." Ele começou depois de tomar um gole e seu rosto caiu um pouco, meu estômago apertando junto com sua expressão. "Eu nunca deixei de me chutar por dar minha bênção para o casamento dela com Jacob. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi que minha menina fosse feliz, e aquele casamento trouxe a ela qualquer coisa_, menos_ felicidade".

Ele ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, o vinco em sua testa aprofundando enquanto ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

"Tem sido um tempo muito longo desde que eu a vi sorrir do jeito que ela está hoje. É muito óbvio o quanto ela ama você e aquela sua menina." Ele disse suavemente, finalmente trazendo seus olhos para mim seriamente. "Não faça com que eu me arrependa de dar-lhe a minha bênção como ele fez".

Estendi minha mão e ele a pegou em um aperto firme. "Eu não vou, senhor. Eu prometo".

"Pare com essa merda de 'senhor', você está fazendo eu me sentir velho." Ele riu, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. "Cuide dela".

"Eu cuidarei, Charlie." Eu respondi com um sorriso tranquilizador e nós levantamos, fazendo o caminho de volta para a mesa.

Bella me olhou interrogativamente e segurou meu braço enquanto eu me sentei ao lado dela, e eu gentilmente beijei sua bochecha. "E sobre o que vocês dois conversaram?"

"Conversa de homem, baby." Charlie respondeu antes que eu pudesse falar, sua expressão não entregando nada. "Edward e eu entramos em entendimento, não é mesmo?"

Tentei conter meu sorriso junto com ele, e eu assenti. "Sim, certamente".

**x-x-x**

Enquanto voltávamos para casa, o olhar de Bella nunca se moveu para longe de mim, a preocupação nunca deixando seus olhos.

Quando meus pais e Ellie voltaram para a noite, nós nos retiramos para o nosso quarto e ficamos prontos para dormir. Deitamos lado a lado em silêncio por 20 minutos antes de ela se apoiar ao meu lado, uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto.

"Certo, você está absolutamente me matando aqui. _O__ que_ meu pai disse para você?" Ela perguntou às pressas, sua mão pousada no meu peito.

"Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não havia nada com o que se preocupar." Respondi com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Oh, não. Ele não." Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Ele não ameaçou você, não é? Vou estrangulá-lo. Eu juro, às vezes ele deve achar que eu tenho 12 anos de idade, ou algo assim..."

Eu ri e coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha, silenciando-a com um beijo suave antes de rolá-la sob suas costas. Pairando sobre ela, eu alisei seu cabelo para longe do seu rosto e sorri. "Ele é apenas protetor com a sua menina, isso é tudo".

"O que ele _disse_, Edward?" Ela perguntou de novo insistentemente, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Que você parecia feliz." Eu sorri, escovando meus lábios contra os dela suavemente. "E tendo a certeza que eu tinha a melhor das intenções com sua filha".

"Só isso?" Ela perguntou em surpresa, sua testa enrugada. "E o que você disse a ele?"

"Intrometida?" Eu ri e ela empurrou meu ombro, movendo-se para se afastar e eu a puxei de volta. Descansando meu corpo em cima dela, beijei ao longo do seu pescoço em direção à sua orelha. "Naturalmente, eu disse a ele que eu só tinha intenções impuras em relação a você".

"Você nunca teria voltado à mesa, muito menos saído do restaurante." Ela respondeu sem fôlego enquanto sua mão mudou-se para o meu cabelo, arqueando seu pescoço convidativamente. Sua respiração ficou presa quando eu levantei sua perna por cima do meu quadril, segurando o seu aperto no meu cabelo. "Edward, nós não podemos".

"Por que não?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto pressionava meus quadris contra o dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

"Seus pais estão bem no quarto ao lado." Ela murmurou enquanto eu beijei ao longo da sua mandíbula. "Eles vão ouvir".

"Não se nós formos realmente quietos. Além disso, eu _realmente_ não acho que isso seja um segredo, baby." Eu sorri contra os seus lábios, minha mão deslizando por baixo da sua camisola de cetim, levantando-a até seu abdômen.

"Eu criei um monstro, não é?" Ela riu baixinho, passando os dedos pelo meu peito quando eu assenti e puxando os nós da minha calça.

Levantando nós dois para se ajoelhar em cima da cama, minhas mãos moveram ao longo dos seus lados enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, deslizando sua calcinha pelos seus quadris e pelas suas pernas. Ela repetiu a ação com as minhas calças antes de remover o tecido completamente do seu corpo e montar em minhas pernas, seus lábios clamando os meus quando ela se inclinou para baixo para mim.

**x-x-x**

Parado na frente do espelho e correndo minha navalha ao longo da minha mandíbula no banheiro do nosso quarto de hotel, senti os braços de Bella deslizarem em torno de mim. Suas mãos descansaram no meu peito e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Era difícil acreditar que há apenas um ano eu tinha sido um homem solitário e quebrado lutando contra a bela criatura atrás de mim. Ainda assim, ela nunca desistiu de mim, e agora eu mal podia lembrar o homem que eu tinha sido uma vez, minha vida sem ela nela.

"Bem, você se arruma bem." Ela brincou, levantando nas pontas dos pés para olhar por cima do meu ombro e deslizando as mãos nos bolsos da frente do meu jeans.

"Obrigado, baby." Eu respondi sarcasticamente, mas o sorriso nunca saiu do meu rosto, e ela riu suavemente.

Limpando meu rosto com a toalha de mão, eu me virei para encará-la e a peguei em meus braços, enquanto os dela deslizaram ao redor do meu pescoço, olhando para mim adoravelmente quando nossos lábios se encontraram suavemente. "Nós podemos simplesmente ignorar o jantar, sabe. Comemorar o nosso aniversário de outras maneiras".

Eu ri baixinho com o seu tom sugestivo, segurando meu aperto levemente ao redor da sua cintura. "Temos toda a noite para isso, Bella. E esta é a primeira vez que realmente saímos juntos, só nós dois. Vamos aproveitar isso um pouco".

Ela suspirou e sua cabeça caiu para trás de forma dramática, rindo quando eu aproveitei a oportunidade para mordiscar levemente em seu pescoço. "Tudo bem. Vamos".

"Ei." Eu chamei suavemente quando ela se afastou, pegando sua mão e a puxando de volta para mim, seus olhos arregalando ligeiramente em surpresa. "Feliz aniversário".

Suas feições suavizaram e seu sorriso voltou, escovando seus lábios contra os meus e sussurrando contra eles. "Feliz aniversário".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam de Bella conhecendo os pais de Edward e ele conhecendo Charlie? Agora é esperar para o pedido de casamento... _

_Deixem reviews. Não vou marcar uma data, mas assim que der eu posto o próximo capítulo._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTOS:<strong>

Como vc's notaram, fiquei bastante tempo sem postar por aqui. Para as pessoas que se preocuparam e perguntaram se havia acontecido alguma coisa, aí vai a explicação.

Eu entrei de férias no final de fevereiro e fui viajar para os EUA e passei 33 dias por lá. Consegui conhecer 17 cidades e fui até FORKS, que é realmente linda! Como a minha viagem foi com a intenção de conhecer os lugares, eu nem levei computador e nem me preocupei em ficar traduzindo por lá, já que não era a minha prioridade.

Voltei ao Brasil no dia 25 de março e no dia 26 já voltei ao trabalho, razão pela qual não tem me sobrado muito tempo livre para traduzir pq realmente está com muita coisa acumulada para fazer. Além disso, quando voltei descobri que meu pai havia sofrido um infarto e no próximo mês passará por uma cirurgia, então não estava com muita cabeça para traduzir.

Diante da minha falta de tempo, resolvi só voltar a postar quando eu conseguisse adiantar vários capítulos traduzidos das fics, para não correr o risco de ter que parar novamente depois. Vc's podem estar se perguntando, "mas ela fica traduzindo fics com outras pessoas e betando fics e nunca posta aqui". Sim, eu realmente beto várias fics e colaboro com as traduções de outras pessoas, por isso tb aproveitei essa minha "pausa forçada" para terminar de betar e traduzir todos os caps. dessas fics das outras pessoas para depois ficar livre para me dedicar somente às minhas traduções.

Outra coisa que percebi nesse tempo "afastada" é que muitas pessoas realmente se importam comigo como pessoa, preocupadas que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa para eu não postar, enquanto outras, que nunca se deram ao trabalho de deixar uma review, simplesmente cobraram e ofenderam pela falta de postagens. Para essas pessoas idiotas, sim, idiotas mesmo!, só fica o meu conselho, lembrem que por trás dessas postagens e traduções existe uma pessoa de verdade com uma vida de verdade! E que as coisas não são feitas de acordo com o que VOCÊ quer, e, mais importante, antes de ofender e cobrar, pense que poderia ser vc nessa situação e garanto que vc não gostaria nem um pouco de ouvir as coisas que eu ouço.

E pra encerrar, ainda não tenho uma previsão de quando voltarei a postar com o cronograma certinho, minha intenção é voltar com todas as fics no mês que vem, mas não vou marcar uma data pq não quero ninguém me cobrando caso eu não consiga... O que pretendo fazer enquanto isso é terminar as fics que faltam poucos capítulos, como essa, que só tem mais 2 para ser encerrada, e The Screamers, que tem apenas mais 1 capítulo e 2 cenas extras...

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham e dedicam um minuto do seu tempo para deixar reviews!

* * *

><p>Ah, algumas <strong>RECOMENDAÇÕES<strong> de fics que ando leio/betando/ajudando a traduzir:

- **THE VAGINA MONOLOGUES:** _O que acontece quando 2 estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7992757/ 1/ The_Vagina_Monologues (retirar os espaços)**

**- JUST ONE OF THE BOYS:** _Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7915754/ 1/ Just_One_of_the_Boys (retirar os espaços)**

- **ONCE UPON A SATURDAY: **_Sequência/tomadas do futuro de **Fridays at Noon**. Edward ama sua filha, mas ele tem que lidar com os sentimentos de culpa que carrega consigo. A Penny de Edward trouxe com ela todo o drama que você esperaria de um Masen._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 8024088/ 1/ Once_Upon_a_Saturday_by_troublefollows1017 (retirar os espaços)**

- **SECOND CHANCES:** _Cinco anos depois de Edward ir embora, a apaixonada Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia. O igualmente apaixonado Dr. Edward Cullen tenta secretamente trabalhar com Carlisle para salvá-la. Bella irá descobrir? Será uma segunda chance na vida e no amor será oferecida e cumprida?_

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7969637/ 1/ Second_Chances_by_SarahCullen17 (retirar os espaços)**

- **WITHOUT YOU: **Tudo pode mudar com uma carta em uma noite de natal. Uma criança. Uma mãe solteira. Um empresário. E uma carta ao Papai Noel. Coisas que podem mudar destinos.

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7901789/ 1/ Without_You_by_MaaaLuuutz (retirar os espaços)**

- **CHANGING PLANS: **_Bella gostava de ter sua vida planejada, mas ao entrar na Universidade de Princeton para cursar Jornalismo ela conhece o estudante Edward e vê que seus planos poderiam mudar naquele ano._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5781445/ 1/ Changing_Plans (retirar os espaços)**

- **BROKEN PLANS: **(sequência de Changing Plans) _Bella, 25 anos, grávida, noiva de Edward e totalmente despreparada para essa nova vida. Será que ela e Edward estão pronto para as novas mudanças de planos?_

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5821480/ 1/ Broken_Plans (retirar os espaços)**

- **A DAMA E O VAGABUNDO: **_Herdeira do trono de San Marino, Bella está cansada de sua tediosa vida de princesa. Ao ingressar na Universidade de Oxford, ela viverá diferente de sua vidinha de realeza com a ajuda de um estudante de Artes meio "vagabundo" demais para uma "dama"._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7536955/ 1/ A_Dama_e_o_Vagabundo (retirar os espaços)**

- **BACK DOWN TO YOU: **_Grávida aos 16 anos, Bella decide colocar o bebê para adoção e continuar sua vida. Dez anos depois, sua vida se resume ao trabalhar como publicitaria, mas Bella repensará sobre certas escolhas quando a criança que ela colocou no mundo precisa de sua ajuda._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7463701/ 1/ Back_Down_to_You (retirar os espaços)**

E para quem acompanha **RESIDENT GEEK** e **ASSUNTO EDWARD CULLEN, O MULHERENGO**... a primeira foi finalizada e os caps. estão sendo postados às terças. E algumas cenas extras do Mulherengo são postadas às sextas.

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5677819/ 1/ Resident_Geek_by_cdunbar (retirar os espaços)**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5825709/ 1/ Assunto_Edward_Cullen_o_Mulherengo (retirar os espaços)**


	6. Edward POV Parte 5

**Capítulo 6 – Edward POV - Parte 5**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Qualquer coragem que eu tivesse evocado no início da noite começou lentamente a se dissipar no momento em que subimos na minha moto. Os braços dela envolvendo em torno de mim e seu queixo apoiado no meu ombro só me fizeram lembrar de tudo o que eu sabia que não podia suportar perder se ela não estivesse pronta. Tentei relaxar e desfrutar do simples prazer que estávamos nos entregando, andando ao longo das estradas vazias do deserto e seu cabelo girando em torno do meu pescoço com o vento.

Puxei a moto para uma parada quando chegamos ao nosso destino, um lugar isolado com vista para as montanhas ao longe, o sol começando a se pôr acima delas.

"Uau." Ela ofegou quando desceu, e eu a observei passar a mão pelo seu cabelo em perplexidade enquanto eu desamarrava nossas coisas essenciais da parte traseira da moto. "Isso é incrível".

"Bem, não é nenhum hotel luxuoso ou restaurante cinco estrelas, mas nós _temos_ todo o lugar para nós." Eu respondi, estendendo o cobertor para ela sentar e movendo para descompactar a barraca.

"Eu acho que devo me corrigir então." Ela sorriu e se agachou atrás de mim, envolvendo os braços ao redor da minha cintura enquanto seus lábios roçavam meu pescoço. "Isso é perfeito. Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, eu estou bem." Eu respondi com um sorriso, virando minha cabeça para suavemente bicar seus lábios e, em seguida, retomando a minha tarefa. "Ellie e eu costumávamos fazer isso o tempo todo quando ela era pequena. Apenas dirigir por aí e escolher um ponto aleatório no deserto, montar uma barraca e passar a noite".

"Por que vocês pararam?" Bella perguntou quando sentou sobre o cobertor e começou a tirar suas botas, desempacotando a comida e o vinho da mochila que ela carregava.

Parei minhas ações por um momento para pensar sobre isso, e então dei de ombros com um aceno de cabeça. "Não sei. Fiquei ocupado, ela cresceu. Quem sabe".

Em poucos minutos, eu tinha a barraca montada e eu me movi de volta para Bella, caindo no chão ao seu lado para descansar minha cabeça em seu colo e sorrindo para ela.

"Você é louco, você sabe disso?" Ela riu, segurando as duas taças em suas mãos para cima para evitar que derramassem antes de entregar uma para mim.

"Ah, mas quem é mais louco. O acusado ou a pessoa que o ama mesmo assim?" Eu respondi com um sorriso, tomando um gole do meu vinho.

Ela divertidamente ponderou aquele pensamento por um momento antes de sorrir. "Verdade".

Levantando para sentar ao lado dela, descansei em um braço e segurei minha taça até ela com a outra. "Para o nosso primeiro ano alegremente louco juntos".

Ela riu enquanto tilintava sua taça com a minha, tomando um pequeno gole e depois inclinando-se contra mim, escovando meus lábios com os dela. "E pode haver muitos mais".

Eu construí uma pequena fogueira quando o sol baixou no céu, e o ar entre nós acalmou enquanto comíamos. Uma vez que terminamos, caminhei até a moto, ligando o rádio e mantendo o volume baixo. Recuando de volta ao lado dela, os nervos começaram a golpear minhas entranhas novamente e eu senti as gotas de suor começando a se formar na minha testa.

"Edward, você está bem?" Bella perguntou baixinho, sua testa enrugada de preocupação quando ela pegou minha mão.

Envolvendo meus dedos em torno dos dela, eu assenti e corri meu polegar levemente sobre os nós dos seus dedos. "Sim, eu estou bem. Apenas pensando".

"Sobre o quê?" Ela perguntou, deslizando para mais perto de mim e colocando nossas mãos unidas no seu colo.

Eu tomei um gole da minha taça e então virei meus olhos para encontrar os dela. "Sobre o quanto as coisas mudaram no último ano, o quanto _eu_ mudei. Você já fez muito por mim e me fez um homem melhor, e pai melhor, como um resultado. Eu sinceramente nunca pensei que fosse possível ser tão feliz novamente como eu tenho sido com você".

Ela sorriu suavemente, beijando a palma da minha mão e olhando para mim. "Estou feliz também. _Muito _feliz. Mas você _sempre_ foi um homem bom e um pai maravilhoso, Edward. É uma das muitas coisas com a qual eu me apaixonei".

"Eu não estava dando tudo de mim para ninguém, incluindo Ellie. Eu não estava completo, Bella. E eu gostaria que não tivesse me levado tanto tempo para ver isso." Eu disse, enfiando seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Eu sou incrivelmente sortudo por ter você. Você me apoiou quando todo mundo já teria desistido, e eu nunca quero ficar sem você".

Sua mão começou a tremer na minha quando eu inclinei para trás, abrindo o zíper do bolso da minha jaqueta. Um pequeno suspiro escapou dela quando eu recuperei a caixa do anel, e seus dedos levantaram aos seus lábios. "Oh meu Deus".

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer uma mulher como você. Você é tudo que eu poderia ter algum dia desejado e ainda mais. Você amou a mim e à minha filha incondicionalmente, e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida fazendo você feliz como você me fez. Se você me quiser".

As lágrimas derramavam pelo seu rosto quando abri a caixa e ela a pegou em suas mãos, correndo os dedos sobre o anel dentro. "Edward..."

Eu suguei uma respiração profunda, movendo para sentar na frente dela. "Bella, você vai se casar comigo?"

Ela engoliu em seco, levantando os olhos para encontrar os meus. "Você tem certeza?"

Eu assenti em resposta e continuei a olhar para ela, enquanto ela permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos, olhando para a caixa em sua mão. "Baby, o que foi?"

Mordendo o lábio, ela olhou para mim e respirou instavelmente. "Antes de responder, há algo que eu preciso saber. Para que eu não esteja entrando em um outro casamento cegamente".

"Está bem." Eu respondi suavemente e ela ficou de joelhos na minha frente.

"Isso é tudo o que será com a gente? Você, eu e Ellie?" Ela perguntou nervosamente e eu corri minhas mãos ao longo das suas pernas. "Isso não vai mudar a minha resposta, eu só preciso saber".

"Querida." Eu sussurrei enquanto trouxe meus dedos para gentilmente traçarem ao longo da sua mandíbula e a beijando antes de olhar profundamente em seus olhos. "Se eu pudesse, eu teria dezenas deles com você. Eu amo ser um pai e você é maravilhosa com Ellie. Eu não gostaria de nada mais do que construir a nossa família com você".

Seu sorriso cresceu, liberando uma risada contente e inclinando-se para me beijar. "Sim".

"Sim?" Eu perguntei incrédulo, meus olhos arregalados e sua risada aumentando à medida que suas mãos se ergueram para tomar meu rosto suavemente entre elas.

"Sim, Edward. Eu _amaria_ casar com você." Ela sussurrou suavemente contra os meus lábios, olhando para mim com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Tomando a sua mão, eu puxei o anel da caixa e observei o seu caminho quando o deslizei em seu dedo.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei enquanto olhava de volta em seus olhos, escovando levemente os tufos de cabelo pelo vento em seu rosto.

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu suavemente e inclinou-se para selar seus lábios suavemente sobre os meus. Sua mão teceu lentamente no meu cabelo quando o nosso beijo gradualmente aprofundou, guiando meu corpo com o dela enquanto ela se deitou sobre o cobertor. Correndo as pontas dos seus dedos lentamente pelo meu lábio quando ela se separou, seus olhos concentrados no movimento antes de encontrarem os meus. "Faça amor comigo".

Comecei levantando de cima dela e ela agarrou a frente da minha camiseta, puxando-me de volta para ela e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não, aqui mesmo." Ela sussurrou, roçando seus lábios sobre os meus. "Eu não quero sair desse local".

"Baby..." Eu respondi hesitante, tomando uma respiração lenta.

"Não há ninguém aqui. Temos todo o lugar para nós, lembra?" Ela sorriu, correndo a mão ao longo da minha bochecha. "Eu quero que cada momento do nosso futuro juntos comece exatamente neste lugar".

Nossos lábios fundiram juntos e seus braços deslizaram em torno de mim, puxando meu corpo mais perto dela. Minha mão deslizou por baixo do tecido de algodão da sua camisa para sentir a pele macia por baixo, sua perna envolvendo em torno das minhas enquanto meus dedos traçavam ao longo da borda inferior do seu sutiã. Beijei lentamente ao longo da sua mandíbula e pelo pescoço, um suave gemido emitindo dela quando eu levantei meu corpo do dela para me ajoelhar entre as suas pernas. Minhas mãos arrastaram ao longo da pele quente do seu abdômen até chegarem ao botão da sua calça jeans, liberando-o e baixando o zíper.

Levantando os quadris do chão, eu deslizei o jeans pelas suas pernas, jogando-o de lado quando o removi do seu corpo junto com a sua calcinha. Sentei-me por um momento, olhando-a à luz reduzida e brilho alaranjado do fogo, admirando a beleza da mulher por quem eu me encontrava mais apaixonado a cada dia. Suas mãos estenderam para as presilhas do cinto da minha calça jeans e puxaram suavemente para me puxar de volta para ela, encontrando-me no meio caminho quando ela sentou. Bella sorriu enquanto seus dedos guiavam minha camisa pelo meu abdômen, beijando ao longo da minha pele até que ela a levantou de mim.

Deslizei meus braços em volta da cintura dela e a puxei para o meu colo, clamando seus lábios com os meus novamente enquanto minhas mãos corriam ao longo das suas costas. Ela balançou seus quadris lentamente contra mim e minha cabeça caiu para trás, quebrando o nosso beijo por tempo suficiente para ela retirar sua camisa.

No momento em que senti sua pele contra a minha, eu abri meus olhos e olhei para ela. Abaixando-nos de volta para o cobertor, senti suas mãos prenderem no meu rosto, puxando-me de volta para o nosso beijo enquanto meu corpo caía sobre o dela. Um gemido suave soou em sua garganta e seus dedos deslizaram entre nós para desfazer minhas calças, orientando-as para baixo sobre meus quadris até que a única coisa entre nós era a renda do seu sutiã.

Nossos olhos trancaram quando meus lábios se separaram dela e eu senti seus braços retornarem ao meu redor. A miríade de emoções que encontrei exibidas em suas profundezas castanhas quase me surpreendeu mais uma vez; todo o amor e desejo que sempre estavam presente em momentos como esse, combinados com um anseio necessitado que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Seus dedos percorreram ao longo do meu pescoço enquanto as pontas dos meus traçaram sobre a sua bochecha. Escovei um beijo suave nos lábios dela e continuei descendo pelo seu pescoço e para o ombro, puxando de lado a alça descansando lá. Sua cabeça inclinou para trás com um suspiro quando a sua mão teceu no meu cabelo, segurando-me contra ela.

Sentindo-a tremer sutilmente por baixo de mim quando o ar fresco da noite começou a se estabelecer em torno de nós, eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela novamente. "Tem certeza que não quer entrar?"

Ela pressionou seus lábios suavemente aos meus, reabrindo os olhos para olhar para mim e sorrir. "Positivo".

Meus lábios selaram aos dela quando entrei nela e ela respirou fundo, seu abraço apertando enquanto seus quadris levantavam para encontrar os meus. Minha respiração engatou com o movimento e suas palmas das mãos pressionaram contra os meus ombros, puxando-me para mais perto com um gemido suave.

Nossos corpos moviam juntos em um ritmo lento e sensual, nenhum de nós parecendo desejar apressar o momento. Eu apreciava cada som que ela fazia, cada roçar dos seus dedos ao longo da pele das minhas costas. E enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, eu estava sobrecarregado com a emoção correndo através de mim.

Esta bela mulher seria minha esposa. Nós seríamos uma família em todos os sentidos da palavra. Pela primeira vez no que pareceu uma eternidade, eu estava totalmente abraçando o meu futuro sem um traço de reserva.

Bella suavemente sussurrou meu nome, fechando seus olhos enquanto seu corpo arqueava contra mim, suas pernas apertando mais alto no meu quadril em um 'por favor' silencioso. Minha mão correu lentamente ao longo da sua coxa enquanto eu pressionei mais profundamente dentro dela, provocando o mais belo gemido que eu já ouvi dela.

Pressionando meus lábios nos dela de novo, eu aumentei meu ritmo ligeiramente e seus braços rodearam meus ombros, seus músculos apertando sob o meu toque em resposta. Seus olhos finalmente abriram para encontrar os meus, olhando para mim com tanto amor e desejo que eu quase perdi todo o controle.

Sentei-me, levantando o corpo dela comigo até ela se estabelecer no meu colo, sua cabeça caindo para trás com um suspiro suave. Guiando seus movimentos em cima de mim, eu beijei ao longo da sua garganta e seus dedos agarraram meu cabelo quando o seu corpo começou a tremer.

"Oh Deus, baby." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego, seus quadris rolando contra mim e sua testa descansando contra a minha.

Envolvi meus braços em torno dela, puxando seu corpo mais perto e a pressionando mais firmemente em cima de mim com cada uma das suas descidas. Seus suspiros suaves aumentaram, assim como seu aperto sobre mim, até que seus olhos fecharam novamente apertados quando seu orgasmo a atingiu, fazendo com que o meu seguisse momentos depois.

**x-x-x**

Sentamos e ficamos olhando para as chamas diminuindo, com as costas dela descansando contra o meu peito. Seus dedos corriam ao longo do meu braço sob o cobertor enrolado em torno de nós e eu pressionei meus lábios suavemente em seu cabelo, fazendo com que ela inclinasse mais.

"Eu não posso acreditar que nós vamos nos casar." Ela sussurrou baixinho, e eu olhei para baixo em seu rosto. Sua expressão era tão serena, com um sorriso suave nos lábios e seus olhos fechados, que quase me tirou o fôlego. Eu não podia resistir à tentação de beijá-la e ela trouxe sua mão para descansar suavemente no meu rosto.

"Essa é uma descrença _boa_, eu espero." Eu provoquei contra os seus lábios e ela concordou.

"Sim, é uma descrença _muito_ boa." Ela respondeu, seu sorriso ampliando quando ela mudou seu corpo ligeiramente para deitar do seu lado contra o meu peito. "Eu honestamente não acho que eu jamais quereria tanto assim me casar novamente. Acho que você não é o único que mudou no último ano".

Depois de mais um beijo breve, sua cabeça descansou para trás contra o meu ombro e ela começou a traçar padrões indistintos no meu peito com a ponta do dedo.

"O que você está pensando?" Murmurei contra o seu cabelo, apertando o cobertor em volta dela quando ela tremeu ligeiramente.

Ela deu uma risada suave e sacudiu a cabeça, baixando os olhos. "Eu não quero dizer".

"Por que não?" Perguntei com uma risada leve, inclinando minha cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Porque você achará que eu sou louca." Ela respondeu simplesmente, ainda não encontrando meus olhos.

"Bella." Eu comecei, levantando seu queixo com os meus dedos e a beijando suavemente. "Eu acho que isso já foi confirmado. Você _concordou_ em casar comigo, afinal".

Seus lábios franziram e ela golpeou levemente meu peito, mas ela estava visivelmente restringindo um sorriso.

"Diga-me".

Ela suspirou em contemplação antes de trazer de volta seu olhar para o meu. "Imaginando como serão nossos filhos." Meus olhos arregalaram um pouco e ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito. "Veja, eu disse que não queria dizer!"

Eu a abracei contra mim, escovando seu cabelo longe da sua bochecha aquecida e ela baixou o rosto mais. "Baby, eu não acho que você seja louca. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu não tinha pensado nisso uma ou duas vezes".

Seus olhos subiram lentamente de volta aos meus em espanto. "Você pensou?"

Eu ri e a puxei de volta contra o meu peito, suavemente beijando sua testa. "Por que isso surpreende você?"

Bella descansou sua cabeça de volta contra o meu ombro, como se estivesse tentando se mover mais próxima de mim quanto possível, senti seus dedos correrem ao longo da minha coxa. "Eu não sei. Acho que é porque a maioria dos homens não pensa".

"Eu não sou 'a maioria dos homens'." Murmurei suavemente contra a sua pele e ela sorriu em resposta.

"Eu sei que você não é." Ela respondeu quando se virou em meus braços para me encarar completamente, suas pernas montando em mim enquanto seus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo. "E eu te amo ainda mais por causa disso".

Eu segurei seu olhar enquanto meus braços circularam de volta ao redor dela até que seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo carinhoso e lento, enquanto seus quadris rolavam firmemente contra mim. "Mais uma vez?"

Bella assentiu lentamente, seus dentes puxando levemente meu lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente. "Nós ainda podemos praticar mesmo se eu _estiver_ tomando a pílula".

**x-x-x**

E praticar é o que nós fizemos.

Depois de muita discussão até a nossa chegada em casa, Bella descartou o pequeno comprimido rosa no lixo do banheiro, seguimos para um banho rápido de comemoração antes que Ellie chegasse em casa.

Minha filha estava em êxtase quando chegou e nos encontrou na sala assistindo televisão, e o anel que tínhamos escolhido juntos agora enfeitando o dedo de Bella. Passamos horas naquela noite apenas relaxando no sofá e assistindo filmes juntos, até que eu tinha uma das minhas garotas dormindo em cada ombro. Eu ri baixinho sozinho enquanto olhava para baixo no abdômen plano de Bella, sentindo-me quase bobo com os pensamentos que estavam correndo pela minha mente.

A ideia de que, por essa altura no ano seguinte, poderíamos estar sentados ali com uma outra adição à nossa família, ou ter um a caminho, me afetou de uma forma tão avassaladora. Embora eu sempre soube, do fundo do meu coração, que eu queria ser pai novamente, o fato de que agora era uma eventualidade em vez de uma pequena chance de nunca acontecer, me fez amar Bella ainda mais, quando eu não acreditava que fosse sequer possível.

Nós nunca colocamos muitos pensamentos conscientes para o fato de que estávamos mesmo tentando. E, estando submersos no meio do planejamento do casamento ao longo dos meses seguintes nos deixava tão exaustos ao final do dia que mal tínhamos energia suficiente para fazer amor com mais frequência do que não fazer.

Nós decidimos nos casar no início de agosto, para fazer uma pausa do calor do verão e escapar às temperaturas mais frias do Grand Canyon, enquanto ainda não corria o risco de neve. De acordo com a minha mãe, isso deixou muito pouco tempo para realmente deixá-lo organizado, apesar de Bella e eu termos insistido em algo muito simples. Nós dois tivemos os casamentos luxuosos com centenas de convidados que não conhecíamos, roupas caras que só usaríamos uma vez, e as recepções de grandes dimensões das quais, com toda a honestidade, passamos o tempo todo ansioso para partir.

Tudo o que eu realmente queria fazer era me casar.

Finalmente, esse dia começou a rastejar e eu esperava o nervosismo pré-casamento se estabelecer em um de nós, mas nunca aconteceu. Na verdade, conforme o casamento se aproximava, nós começamos a agir cada vez mais como adolescentes, em vez de como os adultos crescidos que éramos - incapazes de manter nossas mãos longes um do outro e contando os dias com sorrisos patetas em nossos rostos até que fôssemos oficialmente o Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

Um dia antes do que estávamos planejando partir para nos dirigir para o norte para se preparar para o casamento, eu trabalhei até tarde na loja, preparando tudo para Alec para a semana que eu ficaria afastado em minha lua de mel. Quando cheguei em casa, mal tive tempo para dizer olá para os meus pais, que já tinham chegado naquela tarde, antes de me dirigir para o chuveiro e para a cama.

Era como se minha cabeça tivesse acabado de bater no travesseiro quando eu senti Bella se movendo ao meu lado, escovando beijos suaves do meu peito aos meus lábios. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" Eu respondi com um gemido leve, sentindo-me mais lento do que eu estive em muito tempo.

Seus lábios continuaram como fantasmas sobre mim e as pontas dos seus dedos levemente traçaram sobre a pele do meu ombro. "Eu estou atrasada".

"Para quê?"

Mesmo por trás dos meus olhos fechados, eu poderia dizer que ainda era cedo e nós não tínhamos que levantar por várias horas. Senti seu corpo tremer brevemente como se estivesse rindo, e então eu a ouvi sugar uma respiração profunda antes de falar novamente. "Edward? Eu. Estou. Atrasada".

Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a repetir em contrariedade a mesma resposta que eu já havia dado, fiz uma pausa e corri suas palavras na minha cabeça, finalmente abrindo os olhos para olhar para ela. Meu coração começou a martelar enquanto eu olhava em seu rosto, observando o jeito que ela estava mordendo o lábio para conter o sorriso que já estava fazendo seus olhos enrugarem nas bordas, o brilho puro emanando dela. Senti os cantos da minha boca começarem a se contorcer e minha mão pousou suavemente em suas costas. "Quanto atrasada?"

Seu rosto se iluminou com o sorriso mais brilhante que eu já vi dela enquanto sua mão veio de trás das suas costas segurando um bastão de plástico fino entre nós. "_Muito_ atrasada".

Meus olhos permaneceram trancados com os dela quando eu peguei o objeto dos seus dedos, esquecendo até mesmo de respirar enquanto eu olhava para baixo para o pequeno, porém distinto, sinal de 'mais' exibido na janela oval. _Bella está grávida_, pensei enquanto a minha visão ficou embaçada e eu soltei uma risada breve de descrença, trazendo o meu olhar de volta para o dela. "Nós estamos tendo um bebê?"

Ela deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e seu sorriso alargou. "Nós estamos tendo um bebê".

Deslizando meus braços em torno dela completamente, eu a puxei para baixo contra mim e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo enquanto a rolava em suas costas, e depois clamei seus lábios apaixonadamente com os meus. Eu canalizei cada gota do meu amor por ela em nosso fazer amor naquela manhã, mostrando-lhe com cada toque e beijo o quanto ela me fazia feliz.

Uma meia hora depois, ainda estávamos deitados na cama com a minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, observando minha mão se movendo sobre o seu estômago, enquanto seus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo. Eu me mudei um pouco, incapaz de resistir ao desejo de pressionar um beijo em seu abdômen, fazendo-a rir suavemente.

"Você percebe que teremos que manter isso em segredo, certo?" Ela disse suavemente, mas a vibração da sua voz encontrou o seu caminho para onde os meus lábios descansavam.

Meus olhos levantaram para encontrar os dela, minhas sobrancelhas levantando em surpresa. "Sério? Eu honestamente nunca pensei em você como do tipo supersticiosa".

"Nem um pouco." Ela riu, puxando delicadamente no meu braço para me guiar até ela e levemente roçar seus lábios nos meus. "É mais que eu quero meu marido lindo só para mim por uma semana antes da loucura do bebê começar. Você sabe muito bem que nunca vamos conseguir Ellie _ou_ sua mãe naquele avião para Chicago se nós dissermos a elas de antemão".

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, beijando-a novamente com firmeza.

"Querido." Ela murmurou contra os meus lábios com suas mãos descansando em ambos os lados do meu rosto. "Nós _precisamos _levantar, no entanto. Devemos estar em Flagstaff às duas".

Eu gemi enquanto ela se balançava de debaixo de mim para fora, arrastando o lençol com ela para envolver em torno do seu corpo, e eu enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro. "Não podemos simplesmente ir para Las Vegas e fugir?"

A única resposta que recebi foi um forte tapa na minha bunda, o que só me fez rir e eu virei a cabeça para vê-la apontando para mim em advertência. "_Você_ vai até lá e diz para a minha mãe, sua mãe e Chri isso. Posso garantir que você vai desejar nunca ter nascido".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu levantei." Eu disse, empurrando as cobertas e levantando, divertidamente estreitando meus olhos para ela enquanto eu vestia minha calça do pijama.

Bella sorriu e andou na minha direção, segurando o lençol junto ao seu peito e levantando-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-me suavemente. "Eu te amo".

Colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura, eu gentilmente escovei meus lábios contra cada uma das suas bochechas. "Eu também te amo." Sussurrei de volta, beijando seus lábios antes que ela se afastasse para seguir para o chuveiro.

**x-x-x**

Os três dias que se seguiram passaram em um borrão com os preparativos finais e ajustes para o casamento. Até o final dele, tudo o que ambos podíamos sentir era um alívio quando ficamos parados diante um do outro enquanto Seth nos pronunciava marido e mulher.

As mechas soltas do cabelo dela voaram levemente no vento quando eu cobri seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e a beijei gentilmente, sussurrando o meu amor por ela contra os seus lábios. Ela devolveu o sentimento suavemente com um beijinho casto, antes de se mover com um sorriso e pegar minha mão.

Ellie não perdeu tempo, uma vez que chegamos ao final do corredor novamente, para envolver seus braços em volta de nós dois chorando. A semana seguinte seria a mais longa que ela ficaria separada de mim em anos, e que ela já teria sido afastada de Bella. "Eu vou sentir muito a falta de vocês!"

Eu gentilmente beijei o topo da sua cabeça e a abracei contra o meu lado. "É só por uma semana, El".

"E você foi uma dama de honra perfeita." Bella acrescentou com um sorriso, escovando as lágrimas de Ellie com as costas dos dedos.

Minha filha zombou e revirou seus olhos. "Ah, sim, como se eu estivesse tão ocupada chorando que eu deixei cair o anel".

O braço de Bella caiu da minha cintura e ela puxou Ellie plenamente em seu abraço, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido. Eu assisti enquanto elas compartilhavam um momento privado entre as duas, observando como Ellie balançou a cabeça e sorriu em resposta a tudo o que estava sendo dito a ela.

"Tudo bem?" Meu pai perguntou quando se aproximou de nós, com a minha mãe ao lado dele esfregando os cantos dos seus olhos.

"Sim, apenas dizendo adeus para que o tráfego não seja tão ruim para vocês no caminho para baixo." Eu respondi, observando Ellie apertar Bella suavemente ao redor da cintura. Eu enrijeci um pouco, mas minha nova esposa balançou a cabeça e me deu um sorriso, acalmando-me instantaneamente.

Ellie virou para mim depois de soltar Bella, deslizando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me abraçando com força. "Eu te amo, papai".

"Eu também te amo, baby." Eu respondi, sentindo a picada de lágrimas provocando em meus olhos.

Quando ela foi embora com os meus pais, Bella e eu fizemos o nosso caminho através das despedidas do pequeno grupo de familiares e amigos restantes, até que, finalmente, estávamos sozinhos. Ficamos olhando para a imensidão do Grand Canyon, uma bela mistura de vermelho e roxo quando o sol começou a se pôr.

"Você sabe, este aqui terá você envolvido no momento em que nascer também. Eu simplesmente posso ver isso." Ela riu, passando os dedos levemente sobre as costas da minha mão, onde ela descansava em seu abdômen. Um leve sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto enquanto ela se virou para mim, escovando seus lábios contra o meu queixo. "Por ter uma fachada de cara durão, você realmente é um coração mole".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse pedido de casamento? Eu amei, bem a cara deles mesmo... e agora o casamento e o bebê, esse casal é tão fofo que eu fico rindo à toa aqui..._

_Obrigada por todas as reviews e pela compreensão de vocês. Felizmente as coisas com o meu pai estão bem e a cirurgia dele foi adiada para julho. Prometo que logo logo voltarei a postar normalmente as outras fics, só peço um pouquinho mais de paciência._

_Deixem reviews e até o último capítulo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Edward POV Parte 6

**Capítulo 7 – Edward POV - Parte 6**

_Tradução: Bruna Gabriele_

_**~ Edward ~**_

A semana da nossa lua pareceu passar rápido demais. Por mais que sentíssemos saudades de Ellie, Bella e eu aproveitamos a oportunidade de ter tempo sozinho. Sem as preocupações e pressões da vida cotidiana, fazendo coisas simples como caminhar ao longo de trilhas de mãos dadas, tendo pequenos piqueniques íntimos, antes de voltar para o hotel.

No nosso último dia lá, nunca saímos do nosso quarto, deitados na cama juntos com meus braços ao redor dela e minha mão descansando em sua barriga. Eu ainda estava me recuperando do fato de que eu seria pai novamente, que nosso bebê descansava sob a minha palma. Eu não achava que fosse possível para Bella ser mais linda aos meus olhos, mas, de alguma forma, ela conseguiu isso. O sorriso secreto que enfeitava suas feições quando estávamos andando enquanto sua mão se movia sobre seu abdômen tinha feito meu coração acelerar cada vez, ficando mais apaixonado por ela a cada batimento.

"Eu nunca pensei que estaria animado para ir para casa da nossa lua de mel." Sua voz suave soou ao meu lado enquanto ela inclinou a cabeça para trás no meu ombro. "Mas eu estou realmente muito ansiosa para isso".

"Cansada de mim já?" Eu ri, pressionando meus lábios contra o seu pescoço.

Bella riu e revirou seus olhos, virando em meus braços e colocando os dela ao redor da minha cintura. "Não seja tão melodramático. Eu apenas sinto falta de Ellie e estar em casa. Cozinhar o jantar, dormir na nossa cama à noite. Hotéis são ótimos, mas em casa é melhor".

"Tudo bem, contanto que você não queira acabar com essa coisa toda de casamento ainda." Eu provoquei contra os seus lábios e seu braço apertou ao meu redor, jogando sua perna sobre a minha.

"Eu esperei um _longo_ tempo para casar com você. Eu não posso me ver 'acabar' com isso por algum tempo".

"Sério? Um ano é um _longo_ tempo?"

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e beijou-me suavemente. "Nem tudo começa com um anel, você sabe. Só mostra que é um sentimento mútuo".

Senti seus dedos girando as pontas do meu cabelo conforme nosso beijo se aprofundou e eu puxei seu corpo com mais firmeza contra mim. "Você quer dizer que eu me preocupei por nada?"

Ela afastou-se ligeiramente e seus olhos procuraram os meus em confusão. "Preocupou-se com o quê?"

Dei de ombros e baixei meus olhos dos dela. "Propor, eu não achei que você quereria se casar novamente".

Sua mão deslizou das minhas costas e arrastou pelo meu peito, traçando meus lábios suavemente com os dedos. "Não era ao casamento que eu era contra, realmente. Claro, o meu primeiro deixou um gosto amargo na minha boca, mas não o suficiente para desistir completamente pelo cara certo. Eu sabia que você não era aquele tipo de homem desde o início, que você nunca faria aquilo, ou me machucaria daquele jeito. E você era exatamente quem eu desejei que eu tivesse me casado pela primeira vez".

"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Bella." Eu sussurrei, beijando suavemente a ponta dos dedos dela.

"Eu espero nunca parar. Então você pode perceber o quão entediante eu realmente sou." Ela respondeu com uma risada suave, mordendo seu lábio.

Balancei minha cabeça e peguei sua mão, tirando-a dos meus lábios e a beijando suavemente. "Você nunca poderia me entediar, baby. Nunca".

Envolvendo seus braços em volta dos meus ombros, ela rolou em suas costas e puxou-me para cima dela. Conforme nosso beijo aprofundou, senti o pé dela correr ao longo da minha panturrilha e seus quadris rolarem contra mim, fazendo-me gemer baixinho.

"Mais uma vez?" Eu sorri contra os seus lábios e ela assentiu, tecendo seus dedos no meu cabelo.

"Até agora, a gravidez está concordando comigo. _M__uito." _Ela respondeu com uma voz suave e sensual. "Acha que pode me acompanhar?"

"Eu _realmente_ não acho que será um problema." Respondi, clamando seus lábios contra os meus quando deslizei dentro dela, provocando nela um gemido profundo e sexy.

Ela choramingou quando comecei um ritmo lento e constante, levantando seus quadris contra mim para me pressionar mais profundo dentro dela. Eu sabia o que ela queria, mas eu era muito antiquado quando se trata de fazer amor com a minha esposa grávida.

Afastando o cabelo do seu rosto, eu parei meus movimentos e olhei para ela enquanto ela gemia de descontentamento. "Nós temos o resto das nossas vidas para isso, baby".

Seus lindos olhos castanhos abriram para olhar para mim, correndo seus dedos ao longo da minha nuca. "Isso não vai machucar o bebê, Edward".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei, lentamente retraindo meus quadris e, em seguida, pressionando para dentro dela, e ela soltou um suspiro suave quando fiz isso. "Mas você está carregando meu bebê, e isso é algo muito sagrado para mim".

A cabeça de Bella inclinou para trás enquanto eu beijava ao longo do seu pescoço, fazendo amor com ela lentamente, mas ainda apaixonadamente. Suas mãos enrolaram em torno dos meus ombros e os agarraram com firmeza conforme ela balançava seu corpo no mesmo ritmo do meu, suaves ofegos escapando dela com cada movimento. "Oh, Deus, eu te amo".

Movendo meus lábios ao longo da sua mandíbula, eles finalmente voltaram para descansar nos dela. "Eu também te amo".

**x-x-x**

A decisão de não contar a Ellie sobre o bebê até depois de ela retornar de Chicago provou ser a coisa certa a fazer.

Depois de Ellie insistir que eu carregasse minha nova esposa pela soleira da porta da nossa casa, Bella sentiu a primeira onda de náusea atingi-la e rapidamente fez seu caminho para o banheiro no momento em que a coloquei no chão. Nós sabíamos que não poderíamos adiar o anúncio e decidimos contar a ela durante o jantar naquela noite. Ela ficou estranhamente quieta quando nós dissemos a notícia e quase instantaneamente irrompeu em lágrimas.

"Ellie?" Bella falou hesitantemente, estendendo a mão para tirar a mão de Ellie do rosto dela. "O que há de errado, querida?"

"Nada." Ellie manteve os olhos baixos e balançou a cabeça, encolhendo-se para longe de Bella ligeiramente. "Só não esperava isso tão cedo, isso é tudo. Desculpe".

Bella e eu assistimos incrédulos enquanto ela rapidamente se levantou da mesa e correu para o seu quarto, fechando a porta bruscamente atrás dela. Nós olhamos um para o outro e lágrimas estavam acumulando nos olhos de Bella também e eu estendi a mão para afastá-las com meu polegar.

"Ela é uma adolescente. Eles _são_ imprevisíveis." Eu disse suavemente antes de levantar e beijar sua testa. "Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo".

Bella assentiu sem dizer nada, fungando quando se levantou e entrou na cozinha. E foi naquele momento que eu soube que os meses seguintes com certeza seriam um pouco tumultuados.

Filha adolescente hormonal mais mulher grávida hormonal provavelmente resultaria em um nível oceânico de estrogênio que eu mal seria capaz de pisar.

Caminhando pelo corredor, bati levemente na porta de Ellie antes de entrar, encontrando-a abraçando o travesseiro contra o seu peito. Sentei-me na beirada da cama, com as costas dela ainda virada para mim, inclinando para frente com os cotovelos sobre os meus joelhos. "Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu lá fora?"

Ellie balançou a cabeça insistentemente, permanecendo com o rosto longe de mim. "Eu não sei por que estou chorando. Eu quero dizer, é apenas natural, certo? As pessoas se apaixonam, casam, têm filhos…"

Sua voz caiu significativamente com suas últimas palavras e ela parou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. "Sabe, eu estive pensando por um longo tempo quando você finalmente se deixaria simplesmente ser uma criança".

O choro de Ellie deu uma pausa e ela lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar para mim por cima do seu ombro. "O quê? Você não está bravo?"

Eu lentamente deslizei pela cama e peguei a mão dela, recostando-me contra sua cabeceira enquanto gentilmente a puxei em meus braços. Os dela agarrando minha cintura abruptamente, abraçando-me enquanto suas lágrimas encharcavam minha camisa. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um momento e eu pressionei meus lábios contra o seu cabelo. Passei minha mão sobre suas costas enquanto ela se aninhou em meu peito, como se estivesse tentando se mover incrivelmente para mais perto. "Não, querida. Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu não posso esperar que você fique entusiasmada com _cada_ aspecto das nossas vidas. E esta é uma mudança _drástica"._

Eu podia sentir seu queixo tremendo contra o meu peito enquanto eu escovava seu cabelo para trás do seu rosto umedecido antes de ela fungar e sentar para olhar para mim. "Eu gostaria de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Eu apenas pensei que haveria mais tempo de apenas você, eu e Bella, pelo menos por um tempo. Eu sei que você falou sobre ter filhos, e Bella é uma ótima mãe. Mas eu não estava esperando por isso até depois que vocês estivessem casados por um tempo, isso é tudo.

Seus olhos abaixaram para onde suas pernas estavam cruzadas na frente dela, pegando levemente na borda da sua meia enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Eles levantaram apenas minimamente quando descansei minha mão na cama, com a palma para cima, colocando as pontas dos seus dedos sobre os meus antes de curvarem e atarem nossas mãos. "Bella queria isso por um tempo muito longo, e eu também. E quando eu perdi sua mãe, eu desisti da ideia totalmente, e aproveitei o que eu tinha." O olhar de Ellie subiu para encontrar o meu, enquanto meu polegar se movia sobre os nós dos seus dedos, seus dedos apertando os meus delicadamente com um aceno de cabeça. "Além disso, seu velho aqui não está ficando mais jovem".

A seriedade do momento aliviou quando ela riu e revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça quando deitou-se de volta ao meu lado, abraçando em volta da minha cintura de novo. "Trinta e seis não é _tão_ velho, pai".

"Não é 21, tampouco." Respondi com um sorriso leve, memórias me inundando quando ela se aconchegou contra o meu peito.

Cachos marrons claros saltando quando ela deu seus primeiros passos vacilantes em minha direção sozinha. A faísca em seus olhos azuis brilhantes que ela tinha herdado da sua mãe, quando eu entrava pela porta no final do dia. Os gritos excitados pelo nosso quintal conforme eu a perseguia, antes de dramaticamente me jogar no chão em derrota, sendo atingido momentos depois pelo seu corpo minúsculo em cima de mim, dizendo "Te peguei, papai!"

Quinze anos de belas memórias, e eu estava prestes a começar do zero tudo de novo. O pensamento tanto me emocionava como me assustava um pouco. Eu esperava que pudesse ser o tipo de pai que eu tentei ser para Ellie, tão ativamente envolvido como tinha sido mesmo antes quando éramos apenas eu e ela.

"Você será ótimo, pai." Ellie disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos e trazendo minha atenção de volta a ela quando ela olhou para mim com o queixo repousando sobre o meu peito. "Eu realmente sinto muito".

"Eu não estou chateado com você, baby." Eu respondi, balançando minha cabeça quando passei a mão em seus cabelos. "Mas você pode querer dizer algo para Bella".

Ellie baixou os olhos e assentiu, deslizando da cama e correndo rapidamente do seu quarto. Eu segui seu caminho pelo corredor, parando na borda da sala e olhando para o outro lado na cozinha.

Minhas garotas estavam nos braços uma da outra, com o rosto de Ellie enterrado no ombro de Bella. Encontrei os olhos da minha esposa brilhantes de lágrimas do outro lado da sala e ela me deu um leve sorriso, enquanto balançava suavemente minha filha para frente e para trás em seus braços e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

E eu soube que ficaríamos simplesmente bem.

**x-x-x**

Ao longo dos próximos meses, meu mundo se tornou um turbilhão de atividades. Bella tinha deixado seu trabalho para ser uma mãe em tempo integral para Ellie e se preparar para a nova chegada marcada para se juntar a nós em três curtos meses. E a cada dia nossa casa se transformava ainda mais conforme ela e Ellie começaram a deixar tudo à prova de bebê e finalmente esvaziaram o quarto de hóspedes para o quarto do bebê.

Mais do que tudo, porém, foram as mudanças que eu estava observando em minha esposa. Embora certamente não drasticamente, observar sua cintura expandir com nosso filho era fascinante para mim. E eu passava horas à noite, enquanto ela dormia, correndo minha mão levemente sobre a sua barriga, tentando não acordá-la. A sensação do nosso bebê se movendo sob meus dedos era algo que eu sabia que sentiria falta uma vez que ela desse à luz, e a última coisa que eu algum dia admitiria para uma única alma, mesmo minha esposa.

No entanto, se havia uma única atividade que faz eu me sentir _fora_ do meu ambiente, era fazer compras para bebê. Estar rodeado por um monte de coisas minúsculas e babados em abundância esmagadora, eu nunca me senti mais fora do lugar. Mas Bella sentiu que era importante nós dois nos envolvermos, então eu tinha concordado em vir.

Observei minha esposa enquanto eu empurrava o carrinho de corredor para corredor atrás dela, digitalizando itens aparentemente aleatórios com o scanner na mão dela. Com todas as mães já planejando um chá de bebê através de ligações diárias, Bella finalmente cedeu ao pedido delas para compilar um registro para o bebê. Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram quando ela ergueu uma caixa com uma foto de um aparelho estranho no lado, puxando o gatilho no scanner e, em seguida, colocando de volta na prateleira.

"Bella, o que diab–" Eu comecei, parando pelo olhar em seu rosto. Sua sobrancelha estava levantada e ela estava olhando para mim enfaticamente, e eu peguei a caixa na minha mão e a levantei. "O que é isso?"

Ela lutou para conter um sorriso óbvio para a minha pergunta sussurrada dando um passo em minha direção, virando a caixa na minha mão e apontando para a frente. "Bomba de leite".

Meus olhos observaram seu dedo se mover entre as palavras que agora pareciam tão grandes quanto um outdoor, e eu rapidamente coloquei a caixa de volta na prateleira e a larguei como se tivesse me queimado. "Por que você precisa de algo assim? Você estará em casa com o bebê, certo?"

Bella encostou no carrinho e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto olhava para mim. "Ok, um cenário para você. Estamos fora de casa com as crianças no parque ou algo assim, e sem nenhum lugar coberto à vista, e o bebê começa a chorar. É hora de comer e demoraria vários minutos para voltar ao carro. Eu teria que parar ali, tentar me cobrir rapidamente com um cobertor, e tirar meu pei–"

"Ok, certo, ponto entendido. Risque da lista." Eu gaguejei, pegando a caixa da prateleira novamente e a jogando no carrinho. "Nós levaremos isso hoje, risque".

Senti os dedos de Bella deslizarem ao redor do meu braço quando comecei a andar novamente, parando-me e puxando-me de volta para ela. Ela sorriu enquanto sua outra mão segurou meu rosto e me puxou em sua direção. "Você é muito estranho. Mas eu te amo".

Seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo gentil e eu deslizei meu braço em volta dela, puxando-a contra o meu lado o mais próximo que pude, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

"Bella?" Uma voz masculina interrompeu nossa troca e seus lábios congelaram contra os meus, afastando-se rigidamente e virando a cabeça em direção à fonte.

"Jacob." Ela respondeu desconfortável, e meu corpo todo enrijeceu instintivamente ao som do nome dele.

Depois de todo esse tempo, eu fiquei cara a cara com Jacob Black, ex-marido de Bella.

"Como vai você?" Ele teve a coragem de perguntar e meu aperto no guidão do carrinho ficou mais forte.

"Bem. _Realmente_ bem." Bella respondeu conforme seu comportamento começou a relaxar, deslizando um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto a outra mão corria sobre a saliência da sua barriga. Olhei para o rosto dela e fiquei surpreso com o que eu encontrei lá. Seu sorriso era genuíno, nem tristeza, nem raiva em direção ao homem na frente de nós. Ela parecia contente, feliz até. "Jake, este é meu marido, Edward".

O homem olhou para mim e me deu um aceno de cabeça um pouco nervoso com suas mãos empurradas nos bolsos da sua jaqueta, e depois olhou de novo para Bella. Meu braço envolvido ao redor dos ombros dela de forma mais segura e senti os dedos dela traçando sobre minhas costas, em um movimento suave.

"Ouvi dizer que você se casou novamente." Ele disse em um tom estranho, seus olhos permanecendo nela e eu senti meu corpo enrijecer.

A mão de Bella continuou a carícia ao longo do meu lado e seu sorriso cresceu quando ela olhou para mim. "Sim, ele consertou muito mais do que apenas a minha moto".

"Estou feliz por você estar feliz, Bells. Você merece isso." Ele disse, apontando indiscretamente para a barriga dela.

"Então, você e Leah estão grávidos de novo?" Bella perguntou casualmente e a postura do homem enrijeceu, balançando a cabeça.

"Não, não exatamente." Ele respondeu limpando a garganta, assim que uma jovem carregando um minúsculo recém-nascido em seus braços apareceu ao lado dele. "Bella, você se lembra de Bree, certo?"

Eu vi quando Bella acenou com a cabeça, passando a mão sobre a sua barriga de novo. "Claro." Ela disse suavemente quando os olhos da moça encontraram os dela. A expressão de Bella era ilegível quando seu olhar caiu para o bebê brevemente e depois voltou para seu ex-marido. "Ela é linda. Parabéns".

"Obrigado." Jake respondeu sem jeito, olhando entre as duas mulheres e, finalmente, endireitando enquanto ele olhava para mim. "Bem, nós provavelmente devemos ir. Foi bom ver você, Bella. Parabéns para vocês dois".

O rosto de Bella descansou contra o meu peito por um instante enquanto eles se afastavam, colocando o scanner no carrinho. O impacto de ver seu ex-marido era algo que eu ainda estava assimilando, e eu não conseguia imaginar como seria para ela. Ela uma vez compartilhou uma casa e uma vida com ele, e nenhuma quantidade de anos passados comigo e Ellie jamais apagaria isso do seu passado. Até mesmo o bebê que ela agora carregava não poderia mudar isso.

Assim que eu estava prestes a perguntar se ela estava bem, ela olhou para mim e sorriu, escovando seus lábios suavemente contra os meus. "É realmente mesquinho que esteja exultante _apenas_ um pouco agora?"

Minha testa franziu em confusão conforme ela se moveu entre eu e o carrinho, pegando minhas mãos e as descansando debaixo das dela no guidão. "Exultante?"

"Bem, Jake não apenas traiu... _de novo_." Bella respondeu, balançando sua cabeça e olhando de volta para a minha expressão. "É _tão_ óbvio. Ele ficou _muito_ nervoso quando eu perguntei sobre Leah e, lembre-se, eu conheço aquele olhar de culpa muito bem".

Eu lentamente assenti e respirei fundo, gentilmente beijando sua bochecha enquanto continuamos caminhando. "Sinto muito, querida".

"Eu não sinto." Ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso só prova para mim, sem dúvida, que tudo acontece por uma razão".

"É mesmo?" Perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas subindo em questão.

"Uhum." Bella cantarolou com um sorriso secreto retornando aos seus lábios. "Se Jake não tivesse me traído, eu nunca o teria deixado. Se eu não tivesse o deixado, ele ainda estaria consertando a minha moto".

Ela riu quando meu peito rugiu contra as suas costas. "Aquilo _não_ era consertar, Bella-"

"Calma, tigre." Ela respondeu, rindo quando parou de andar e olhou para mim. "Se ele ainda estivesse _trabalhando_ na minha moto, eu não teria precisado de um novo mecânico." Sua mão segurou a minha e a guiou para o seu estômago, pressionando minha palma da mão contra ela. "E toda vez que conversávamos sobre ter filhos algum dia, ele começava a falar e falar sobre o quanto ele queria um menino. E seus dois filhos foram meninas, enquanto eu estou dando um filho para _você_".

Meu sorriso retornou enquanto eu baixei meus lábios aos dela, balançando minha cabeça com uma risada. Eu tive que admitir que quando Bella me disse que estávamos tendo um menino, eu fiquei absolutamente sobre a lua. Enquanto outra menina teria sido o caminho mais fácil depois de ter Ellie, cada aspecto da minha relação com Bella tinha sido uma aventura - e isso não foi exceção. E não havia nada que afetasse um homem como ouvir que ele teria um filho. "Oh, _muito_ exultante".

"Sim, eu pensei assim." Ela riu enquanto ecoava meu sarcasmo, seu nariz franzindo adoravelmente quando ela trouxe sua mão ao meu rosto e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Seus dedos entrelaçaram no meu cabelo, choramingando suavemente em nosso beijo quando ela recostou-se contra mim.

"Bella, você _sabe_ que estamos em pé no meio de uma loja de bebês, certo?" Eu murmurei contra os seus lábios, meu olhar correndo em torno de vários olhares que nos rodeavam.

"Bem, eu estou quase acabando aqui. Nós apenas precisamos do berço e podemos ir para casa." Ela respondeu, piscando para mim enquanto eu balancei minha cabeça com uma risada. Quando eu estava prestes a andar em torno dela em direção ao berço que ela apontou, seus dedos agarraram a frente da minha camisa e gentilmente me puxaram em sua direção. "Eu realmente amo você".

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei, beijando-a novamente com cuidado.

**x-x-x**

"Eu juro por Deus, Cullen. Se você não tirar essa coisa de mim, você nunca vai transar de novo!" Bella rosnou através do seu maxilar cerrado, contorcendo-se em nossa cama quando foi tomada por outra poderosa contração. Sua mão agarrou a minha com força enquanto ela puxou meu braço, trazendo-me cara a cara com ela. "Eu preciso de drogas. Eu não posso fazer isso".

"Sim, você pode, Bella." Eu respondi, esfregando as costas da sua mão em uma tentativa de afrouxar seu aperto. "Lembre-se, você disse que queria fazer isso pelo bebê".

"E _você_ deveria ter me convencido fora disso, porque eu estava claramente _louca_!" Ela gritou, arqueando seu pescoço de volta ao travesseiro. Escovei seu cabelo umedecido para longe do seu rosto e pressionei meus lábios contra a pele úmida da sua testa. Seu corpo começou a relaxar lentamente conforme a contração diminuiu, olhando para a parteira. "Quão perto estamos?"

Irina ajoelhou-se na borda da cama para examiná-la, seus sábios olhos subindo até nós com um sorriso. "Nós devemos levá-la para a banheira antes da próxima contração. Ela está quase lá".

"Oh, Deus, eu não posso me mover. Não há nenhuma maneira. Eu simplesmente terei o bebê aqui." Bella ofegou cansada, sua cabeça rolando para trás e para frente sobre o travesseiro.

Quando Bella tinha feito a sugestão de um parto em casa, eu fiquei inicialmente um pouco desconfiado. Tanta coisa poderia dar errado e me aterrorizava tê-la tão longe de assistência médica, mesmo o hospital sendo um pouco mais de oito quilômetros de distância. Levou um monte de tempo para o médico dela convencer-me que tanto Bella como o nosso filho eram fortes e saudáveis o suficiente para passar por isso antes que eu estivesse a bordo com a ideia.

Agora olhando para baixo para o estado esgotado da minha esposa conforme Irina e eu pegávamos cada um dos seus braços para levantá-la da cama, eu não tinha tanta certeza.

"Agora, não fale desse jeito, querida." Irina disse em uma voz encorajadora quando colocamos Bella sentada, deslizando seu braço em torno dela. "Você está indo muito bem, e você estará segurando esse menininho de vocês antes que você perceba".

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente com as palavras dela e Irina a guiou até a borda, estendendo a mão para a minha mão conforme eu fiz meu caminho ao redor da cama para onde ela estava agora. Eu me sentia inútil. Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer para aliviar sua dor, eu só poderia segurar sua mão e assistir, impotente. Outra contração chegou antes que pudéssemos trazê-la para ficar em pé e sua cabeça balançou violentamente, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando ela se encostou ao meu ombro. "Eu não posso... querido, eu não posso..."

"Eu não acho que esse pequeno vai lhe dar muita escolha, Bella." Irina disse com um sorriso calmo, e então guiou Bella através de algumas respirações profundas antes do aperto em minha mão enfraquecer.

Uma vez que nós finalmente colocamos Bella na banheira, eu entrei na água morna e abaixei para me sentar enquanto Irina ajudava minha esposa a se ajustar entre as minhas pernas. Ela recostou-se contra o meu peito com um suspiro, nossas mãos enlaçando juntas, palma com palma, em ambos os lados dela. "Deus, eu nunca sairei dessa água novamente".

Pressionei meus lábios nos seus cabelos e seu corpo pareceu relaxar dramaticamente. Tinha sido um longo dia desde que eu tinha ouvido o som de vidro quebrando na cozinha naquela manhã. Soltando minha navalha na pia e correndo para fora do banheiro, minha respiração congelou quando avistei Bella segurando o balcão com uma mão e sua barriga com a outra. Seus olhos espremidos fechados quando ela foi atingida com a primeira de uma longa linha de contrações, e quando ela finalmente os abriu e olhou para mim, eu ouvi estas três definidas palavras na vida de qualquer homem.

_Está na hora._

E agora eu as estava ouvindo novamente dos lábios de outra pessoa; Irina falando para Bella que era hora de empurrar.

Sussurrando palavras de encorajamento em seu ouvido, eu observei como meu filho fez seu caminho lentamente para o mundo. E no instante em que ele foi levantado da água, a cabeça de Bella caiu contra o meu ombro, ao mesmo tempo tremendo com lágrimas e sorrindo quando a primeira respiração borbulhou do nosso menininho.

"Ele está aqui. Ele está realmente aqui." Bella chorou, abrindo os olhos a tempo de Irina colocá-lo no peito dela.

"Ele com certeza está. E um bom par de pulmões com ele também." A mulher mais velha sorriu, gentilmente limpando o rosto dele enquanto Bella pegava sua pequena mão entre seus dedos.

"Olá, Seth. Estivemos esperando muito tempo para conhecê-lo." Bella disse baixinho com lágrimas em sua voz, pressionando os lábios nos nós dos dedos dele.

**x-x-x**

Uma hora depois, eu sentei ao lado de Bella na nossa cama com o meu braço sobre os ombros dela, olhando para baixo para a nossa criação perfeita enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente no peito dela.

"Ele é tão lindo." Ela sussurrou, roçando a ponta do seu dedo levemente sobre a bochecha dele antes de limpar uma lágrima no canto do seu olho.

"Claro que ele é. Como ele poderia não ser com uma mãe tão bonita?" Eu respondi, suavemente pressionando meus lábios em sua têmpora. "Eu devo ter o gene recessivo, nenhum dos meus filhos se parece em nada comigo".

Bella revirou os olhos e voltou seu olhar para o nosso filho, não oferecendo nenhum argumento enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dele – porque não havia nada para discutir.

Ellie, apesar de todas as suas semelhanças em maneirismos comigo, parecia mais e mais como Sam a cada dia. Com seus brilhantes olhos azuis e cabelo castanho ondulado que ela decidiu deixar crescer, e até mesmo as leves sardas sobre a ponte do seu nariz.

E Seth parecia exatamente como Bella, da sua cabeça de cabelos sedosos escuros até seus lábios carnudos franzidos. Ela insistiu que ele tinha meus olhos, mas eu não vi isso... ele era _todo_ ela.

Uma batida suave soou em nossa porta e nossa atenção subiu para encontrar Ellie parada na entrada do quarto com Seth Clearwater parado bem atrás dela.

"Está tudo bem se entrarmos?" Ellie sussurrou, seu olhar sobre o bebê dormindo.

"Claro, querida." Bella respondeu suavemente e sorriu quando ela olhou para Seth. "Venha conhecer seu xará".

"Pobre garoto." Seth riu enquanto atravessava lentamente o quarto, mas seu sorriso era inconfundível.

Bella e eu tínhamos concordado mutuamente quando começamos a discutir nomes que, se fosse um menino, seu nome era indiscutível. Se não fosse por Seth Clearwater trazendo Bella para a loja naquele dia, nossas vidas seriam muito diferentes. E nós não teríamos encontrado a felicidade um no outro, e definitivamente não estaríamos acolhendo este lindo menininho em nossas vidas. Ele estava atordoado quando nós lhe pedimos para oficiar nosso casamento, e sem palavras quando dissemos a ele o nome do nosso filho a nascer.

Seth Masen Cullen.

"Oh meu Deus, ele é tão pequeno. Posso segurá-lo?" Ellie perguntou com lágrimas em seus olhos, sentando-se no lado da cama enquanto Bella colocava o bebê em seus braços. Seu sorriso cresceu enquanto ela o balançava gentilmente, correndo os dedos sobre o cabelo dele, suas bochechas e suas mãos enquanto os olhos dele agora abertos se moviam ao redor do quarto. "Ele é incrível. Quer segurá-lo?"

Os olhos de Seth arregalaram e Ellie olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça e acenando com a mão na frente dele. "Não, eu estou bem apenas olhando, obrigado".

Nós três rimos na cama e a cabeça de Bella descansou no meu ombro. "Acho que a mamãe está cansada." Eu sussurrei, ganhando um suave "cale a boca" da minha esposa, mas ela nunca abriu os olhos.

"Sem marcas estranhas naquele corpo antes de eu acordar, Edward Cullen." Bella murmurou enquanto eu beijava sua testa com uma risada e deslizava meu braço de trás dela. Uma vez que eu a acomodei sobre os travesseiros e a cobri de novo com o cobertor, caminhei ao redor da cama e peguei Seth dos braços de Ellie. Eu o segurei nos meus, olhando com admiração para ele novamente.

Minha vida agora estava completa, não tinha terminado como eu uma vez pensei que tinha. Sam deixou-me um belo presente, mesmo que ela _tivesse _ido embora muito cedo. Eu tenho uma filha linda e, através do coração partido, aprendi a ver a vida sob uma luz inteiramente diferente. A nunca tomar como garantido o que você tem e, quando um capítulo se fecha, isso significa que outro está sendo colocado em movimento.

E quando os olhos escuros do meu filho encontraram os meus, a imagem espelhada de sua mãe, eu sabia que _este_ capítulo estava apenas começando.

**~ Fim ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Chegamos ao fim... o que acharam dessa gravidez da Bella e do nascimento do pequeno Seth?_

_Essa fic foi curtinha e linda, espero que vc's tenham gostado dela._

_Agradeço à **kyla713** que me permitiu a tradução e à **Bruna** por entrar nessa comigo e me ajudar a traduzir. Essa autora tem outras histórias muito boas que logo logo serão postadas por aqui._

_Obrigada a todas que acompanharam e, pela última vez, DEIXEM REVIEWS por aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
